After the Fall
by EliteGough1998
Summary: Several months after the Fall of Beacon, Team RWBY is disbanded. David Branwen, estranged son of Qrow Branwen, and his allies and friends work with them to accomplish their goals and defeat Salem. He deals with the threat of the Grimm, Salem and her subordinates, Adam Taurus and the White Fang and new threats never seen on Remnant before. STATUS: Arc 3 ongoing.
1. Prologue

**ARC 1 - OFFICIAL SYNOPSIS**

 _Several months after the Fall of Beacon, Team RWBY is still split up. While they are separated, four individuals who all know each other, but with very different backgrounds, join them on their journeys. One is a legendary hunter. One is a bodyguard. One is searching for his friend. One is trying to help his family heal. All four of them have one ultimate goal: save the world._

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE - PROLOGUE**

* * *

David slowly walked through the vast, empty forest, the harsh wind blowing against him, causing his tattered black cloak to bellow in the wind. The forces of nature tried to push the hunter back, to stop him from reaching his goal, but this wasn't the first time nature tried to stop him, and he beat it once.

He could beat it again.

David wore a black long sleeve shirt, the top two buttons undone to reveal his grey undershirt, along with navy blue jeans with a black and red belt and black boots. Attached to the back of his belt was a small piece of grey and black metal, folded into a compact form. Around his neck was a tattered black cloak, which despite it's damaged appearance, was still only new to this world. His hands were asymmetrical. His left, pale white flesh covered in small scratches from his previous battles for freedom. His right, pure black metal, a reminder of how a single person can cause such horror and pain to so many.

He still had nightmares about him.

David continued walking, the wind gradually calming and eventually coming to a mere breeze, his tattered black cloak hitting the back of his boots, barely touching the ground. The overhead moon, severely cracked, provided his only light source in the otherwise completely black forest. The sound of his own footsteps was the only thing he could hear. The twigs and branches and leaves from the towering trees crunched under his step, the soft mud leaving prints of his journey behind him, for only the brave or suicidal to follow.

David was not unknown to people.

Civilians saw him as a hero, the hunter who played a major role in the Breach of Vale, risking his life to save innocents and fellow hunters and huntresses from the horde of Grimm. The White Fang saw him as a monster, "The Bringer of Mors", ruthlessly murdering any person, White Fang or not, who got in his way. His friends saw him as David, the hunter who saved the world from a spreading infection and a doomsday device. But everybody saw him as a man in a moral grey area, not sure which side of the spectrum he was leaning towards.

David saw himself as a man, who had a mission to complete.

He reached the edge of the forest, and found himself at the edge of a vast cliff, hundreds, maybe thousands, of feet high. A large rock poked out of the side, and David found his vantage point. He walked over to the very edge of the rock, took down his hood, looking down at the village in the very far distance, the smoke and flames visible from miles away. He could hear the people screaming in fear and pain, the few surviving citizens of the village running for their lives from aged, experienced and intelligent Beowolves, their bodies larger and more monstrous, their glowing red eyes leaving an aftereffect in their movement.

He didn't have time for this.

David pulled his hood back up, turning around and walking away from the people he knew couldn't survive on their own. Living outside the kingdoms was a risk on it's own, but after what happened at Vale, with the Vytal Tournament, and with Beacon, nobody was sure who could be safe anymore. It became survival of the fittest, in both body and mind. Those who could fight Grimm with their weapons or their hands, and those who could keep their fear, their anger, their envy, all of their negative emotions in check. As David stated walking back into the forest, his scroll beeped. He pulled it out of his back pocket and opened it, picking up a signal. He saw who was on the other end of the signal.

She was here.

David looked overhead at the Nevermore's approaching the burning village, sensing the negativity from the village. David pocketed his scroll and grabbed his weapon from the back of his belt, which quickly expanded into a large mechanical scythe, not too different from his fathers and his cousins. It was a HCLMG (High Calibre Light Machine Gun), coloured primarily black with metallic grey detail. It's name was Storm Qrow. David held the scythe in his hands and sprinted along the rock, and leapt off the cliff.

David disappeared, leaving nothing but a trail of crow feathers.

David teleported and landed on the top of one of the Nevermore's flying towards the village, fast approaching. He crawled up the Grimm's back and looked over it's left shoulder, and waited. The village quickly became clearer, brighter, and hotter. It was time. David wrapped the scythe around the Nevermore's neck, and in one swift swing, decapitated the Grimm, which started falling to the ground, a trail of black smoke in it's wake. David leapt off the headless body, held out his right hand and grabbed onto the side of the clock tower, his hand burying into the rock as it slowed his decent. He kicked off the wall and landed on the floor, tucking and rolling, and landing on his feet. He pulled back his hood, showing his messy light brown hair, blue-ish green eyes, his small scar underneath his right eye, and his slight stubble. He focused on all his negativity, and all the surrounding Beowolves stopped chasing civilians and focused solely on him. The Beowolves started surrounding him, ensuring that he would have no escape.

David looked at each one of them, figuring out which one would make the first move.

One of them roared and charged at him, but instead only got a face-full of crow feathers, confusing the Grimm. David reappeared outside the circle and jammed Storm Qrow into the ground, pulling the trigger. In a matter of seconds, the first Grimm was ripped apart by the machine gun fire, attracting the attention of the remaining dozen or so. They roared and charged. David turned the scythe and fired at another. And another. And another. They reached him and one swung at David, which he avoided, causing the Grimm to collapse behind him. Another charged, David got on and leant on the scythe, and kicked a lever at the base of the scythe, kicking the machine gun to life, ripping apart the Beowolf. The scythe recoiled and tore through the ground, flying back and impaling the Beowolf behind David with the spiked end of the handle of the scythe.

David leapt off Storm Qrow, yanking it out of the wounded Grimm, and swung it around, decapitating it. The remaining Beowolves fled, smart enough to know it was suicidal to fight the hunter. A chunk of one of the houses flew at David, who reacted and ducked out of the way, and spotted a Beowolf on one of the nearby roofs, both it's hands filled with debris from the house it was standing on. It threw two more pieces, the first one was destroyed when David swung his scythe, slicing the debris in half, and the second was punched by his metal hand, turning the debris into dust. David threw his scythe, which pierced the Beowolves chest and caused it to fall forward, falling on the ground and turning to smoke. David grabbed Storm Qrow, standing in the middle of the village centre, looking around.

Where was she?

A large boulder suddenly crashed right next to him, covering the surrounding area in dust. David narrowed his eyes, but couldn't see more than a few inches in any direction. He was blind to his surroundings.

 _TWAP!_

A large fist slammed directly into David's chest, knocking him across the village centre and crushing the door of the clock tower, his scythe landing down the steps. David got to his feet, clenching and unclenching his metal hand, and looked down at his advisory. A large, gorilla shaped Grimm, which he knew was a Beringel, a massive gladiator of a Grimm, nearly impossible to defeat due to it's overwhelming strength and durability. David saw it's burnt left, it's face and it's shoulder, knowing it had faced hunters before, and lived.

Not this time.

David fired the machine gun at the Beringel, causing minimal damage, except pushing it back a little. It roared in anger and charged at him, taking a swipe. David teleported behind it and yelled as he swung his scythe, burying itself in it's side, piercing the skin and bone. It roared in in pain and anger, turning and swiping again, but missed. It lunged a fist and hit David in the chest, launching him to a rooftop across the village centre. David landed, folded his scythe into it's compact gun form and fired at the Beringel, and leapt to another rooftop. The Beringel ran alongside David, who fired the reminder of the clip at it. David quickly reloaded, and looked up to see the Beringel throw a Beowolf directly at David, which snarled and growled in blood lust.

David unfolded Storm Qrow and swung, dismembering the Grimm through it's stomach. The Beringel launched up into the air, and slammed it's fist down at David, but his a pile of crow feathers. David reappeared on the opposite corner of the building, raising the scythe and firing at the Grimm. It charged, and he leapt over it, firing down and keeping himself up with the recoil. He landed and spun, swinging and slicing the Beringel's back half a dozen times. It roared and slammed it's fists down, destroying the majority of the rooftop, David narrowly standing on the edge. The Beringel swung at David, three times, who deflected the attacks with his scythe, but got a punch to the face, knocking him down into the pitch black room. The Beringel roared in victory, claiming the life of another hunters, and crashed down in the centre of the village center, slamming it's fists into it's chest with a monstrous roar. It stopped.

A single crow feather flew in front of it.

David quickly descended from the sky, firing Storm Qrow behind himself to increase his velocity. A pair of Nevermore's approached, screeching as they readied to attack. David teleported onto one of their wings and sliced it clean off, and teleported again, slicing it through the waist. He kicked off the second Nevermore's body, fast approaching the ground. The Beringel roared and leapt up, reaching out to grab and kill the hunter once and for all. David fired his scythe behind him, emptying the clip, and brought his scythe down in a massive swing, tearing clean through the Beringel from head to toe. He spun one last time and landed on the ground, his scythe held in attack position. David looked around, and there were no Grimm around him. He sighed and slammed his scythe into the ground, pulling out his scroll and opening it.

On the screen were four hunters and huntresses he hadn't seen for many months. The ones he was looking for.

 _*Ruby! We saw smoke!*_

Jaune Arc. The laughable excuse for a hunter when he first entered Beacon, now a slowly, but steadily, hunter increasing in strength and smarts. David may not have held much respect for him before, but the fact that he had survived this long, how he has grown as a hunter, he respected that.

 _*Heading your way.*_

Lie Ren. The quiet half to the Ren-Valkyrie duo, a man who was nearly silent, but equally as deadly. David knew little about Ren, despite being one of the first people he had talked to, but from what he did know, he was glad he was still alive and breathing.

 _*Don't you start without us!*_

Nora Valkyrie. The loud half of the Ren-Valkyrie duo, a woman with a bubbly and happy attitude, even in the most grim of situations. A petite girl with a giant hammer was something to be feared by the Grimm. David was initially annoyed by her outspoken and carefree attitude, but in this time, it's what they all needed.

 _*You better hurry.*_

Ruby Rose. The child prodigy. The silver eyed warrior. His cousin. The girl he had been looking for. David still might see her as the 15 year old girl who managed to impress Ozpin enough to get into Beacon early, but he still always saw a true huntress and a real leader. David fought hell to find her, and now he finally has.

"Don't worry." David muttered to himself, closing his scroll and pocketing it. David loaded a new clip into Storm Qrow and yanked it out of the ground.

"I am."

David sprinted through the village, towards the approaching Grimm, to continue his mission.

* * *

Vanessa stood with her back to Weiss, looking at the shattered moon shining through the window.

* * *

Alex stood behind Blake, who was looking out at the sun on the horizon, who turned and looked at him with her amber eyes.

* * *

Epsilon stood besides Yang, putting a hand on her shoulder as she sat on the tree stump outside their house.

* * *

 _I've fought hordes of hundreds of Grimm and stood victorious. I've defeated a lethal virus that would have ended humanity. I've fought a Demi-God and made him powerless. I've lost things that nobody can understand. I'm a father. I'm the son of Qrow Branwen. I'm the cousin of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. I'm David Branwen, and I'm the man who's going to save the world._

* * *

 **Right, if your reading this, and your recognise it, it is because this is a re-uploaded of the trailer that I made a few weeks ago, which I changed into the prologue, as this is now canon.**

 **If you don't recognise this, this story picks up after the events of RWBY Volume 3, but I have stories set during that time. However, this story will not require you to read them, so I'll try to make it as easy as possible to read.**

 **In terms of story, it will follow the events of RWBY Volume 4 and beyond, using most of the dialogue from the show, with alterations. The four OC's in this chapter are the protagonists, but David is the main one. The four know each other quite well, and there are reasons why they are where they are, which will be explained later in the story. There will be more OC's, but will not get as much attention.**

 **Between RWBY seasons, I will make story lines that will serve as context for the missing time. I have a couple in mind for the future, but they will overall not effect the main story, as these plot lines will have a beginning, middle and end, to continue with the next RWBY Volume.**

 **Now, with all that, the story will continue with the 1st chapter of RWBY Volume 4, and will update a day or two after it is released for first members.**

 **Keep an eye out for the next chapter, and remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and thank you for reading After the Fall.**


	2. The Inhuman

**CHAPTER TWO - THE INHUMAN**

* * *

Remnant is a very sophisticated planet. It has many human civilisations, be it in kingdoms, forests, deserts, islands or anything else imaginable.

Except here.

Large, dark purple crystals, ranging in size from a few feet tall to as tall as skyscrapers, protruded from the sharp, rocky and barren wasteland, shrouded in darkness, the only light from the cracked moon on the horizon. The sky was red and black, with thin clouds covering the sky, slightly brightened by the moon.

Black pools scattered the ground, completely opaque and reflecting the sky above. Occasionally, the black liquid rippled as a young Beowolf would crawl it's way out of the liquid, shaking and growling the black substance off itself, and walked away as more Grimm came out.

Inside a high building, overlooking the barren landscape, Mercury and Emerald looked outside, both with mixed expressions of disgust and fear. The room itself was half a dozen times higher than either of them, with stone pillars surrounding the room with large glass panels between them, detailed with metal frames around them. Purple crystals, roughly 6 feet tall, stood at the base of each pillar, with a candle situated on the peak. In the centre of the room, a long table with eight seats, seven of them made from wood, three on each side and one at the bottom of the table, and a larger, purple crystal throne at the head of the table. Five of the seven wooden chairs were occupied, the crystal throne empty too.

Mercury and Emerald's attention was caught by a _snap_ of Cinder's fingers, the two walking over to her. Cinder's attire had changed, now having shorter black hair, a black mask over her left eye, with a noticeable scarring beneath it, along with a grey glove over her right arm with a gold coloured ring with curvy branches holding it up. Her dress now supports a gold detailing across the chest and left arm, similar to the gold ring at the top of her arm.

Across from her sat Dr. Watts, who was a man with short black hair and an undercut with unshaved sideburns, along with a moustache and green eyes. He wore a dark blue overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow-buttoned black undercoat and yellow blouse with a black necktie and brown fingerless gloves. He was looking a his scroll.

To Cinder's right sat Tyrian, who was a man with a brown braided ponytail and orange eyes, who wore a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it along with white pants. His jacket was open, exposing his chest, which was criss-crossed with scars. His arms were covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces with leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. He was crouched on his wooden chair, resting his arms on his knees.

Opposite Tyrian was Hazel, who was a muscular man with short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wore a grey and brown coat with yellow buttons and linings, and a large belt. His arms were hairy with scarring near his sleeves. He wore brown boots and black pants. His arms were crossed, and looked asleep.

At the bottom of the table was Reginald, who was a man with grey hair, a thin beard and black eyes, with a scar across the bridge of his nose. He wore a white lab coat with a grey shirt, the top three buttons undone, with a white undershirt, along with black work trousers and black boots with a black belt. He was quietly talking with his associate, Ashley, who wore a black turtleneck shirt with black trousers which went to her knees, beneath the knees were prosthetic legs, black stumps with silver spikes and balances to act as feet.

Mercury and Emerald walked over to Cinder, Emerald nudging Mercury aside so she can lean forward and speak to Cinder.

"Yes, yes, keep your posse in check." Watts told Cinder mockingly. Mercury growled angrily and stepped forward, but Emerald held him back. "You hear that? Silence." Watts joked. Hazel, opening his eyes, gave Watts an unimpressed glance. "I've half a mind to thank the little girl that bested you."

"If I were you, I'd hunt her down." Tyrian snickered to Cinder. "Find her and, well, she took your eye, didn't she?" Tyrian cackled.

"She should be lucky it was only her eye." Reginald stated to Tyrian. "Silver Eyed warriors shouldn't be taken lightly. Even the child."

Cinder glanced over at Reginald and tried to speak up, but only soft exhaling noises escaped. Emerald leant closer to her.

"Pathetic." Watts insulted. "Why did you even-"

The heavy metal door behind Reginald opened, silencing Watts as everyone in the room, bar Reginald, stood up as Salem entered the room, who seemingly glided along the floor and around the table before reaching the head of it, the jewels in her hair jingling as she stopped. She looked at the candle and crystal display behind her chair, against the wall.

"Watts." Salem said, causing the man to straighten. She turned to him, her red eyes glaring directly at him. "Do you find such malignance necessary?" She gestured the rest to sit, which they did.

"I apologise, ma'am." Watts told Salem. "I'm not particularly fond of failure." He explained to her as the two sat down in their respective seats.

"Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder. She's become our Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower, and most importantly, killed dear Ozpin." Salem told Watts. "So I'm curious, to what failures are you referring?"

"Well, the girl with the Silver Eyes, and the Inhuman." Watts told Salem.

"Yes. We've dealt with the Silver Eyes before. How is it she was able to best one of us?" Hazel asked.

"It's because of The Inhuman." Reginald stated. "He fought Cinder and almost killed her, were it not for the intervention of Nikos, he could have killed her."

"But with Cinder's new power, defeating them should have been effortless." Watts added.

"The Inhuman was an anomaly in the plan, we do not know his strength and skills. He was designed, along with the rest of his kind, to be my pawns, but he betrayed us." Salem stated, glaring at Reginald. "The Maiden's power may be able to defeat an Inhuman, but the power was the reason the girl defeated Cinder. Make no mistake, Cinder, you hold the key to our victory. But your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness. Which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment." Salem told Cinder, who lowered her head unhappily.

"Dr. Watts, you are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral." Salem instructed him.

"Very good." Watts stated.

"Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden." Salem instructed him.

"Gladly." Tyrian stated with a maniacal laugh.

"Hazel, I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged a meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same." Salem instructed him.

"As you wish." Hazel acknowledged. Cinder raised her finger, catching Emerald's attention, who leant in closer to her. Cinder whispered into Emerald's ear, causing her to straighten.

"Speak, child." Salem told Emerald.

"She wants to know...what about the girl-"

"What about her? Seems to me that this is Cinder's problem, not ours." Watts interrupted. Cinder slammed her fist on the table angrily, who grinned back at her.

"...and the Inhuman?" Emerald added.

"That's enough." Salem silences Watts. "Reginald." Salem turned to him. "You created The Inhuman, how do you destroy him?"

"He is enhanced in every aspect: aura, semblance, senses and reflexes. The only way to stop him is by surprise." Reginald explained. Salem thought about it for a second.

"Tyrian?" Salem turned to him.

"Yes, milady?" Tyrian asked with a grin.

"Spring can wait. Find the girl that did this to Cinder. And bring her to me." Salem instructed him, who groaned disappointingly, pouting. " _Kill The Inhuman._ " Salem added grimly, causing Tyrian to giggle in joy.

"Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next." Salem stated as everybody rose. Tyrian snickered, turned to Cinder, and pointed to his left eye.

"Eye for an eye." Tyrian laughed wickedly, which turned into complete maniacally laughter, causing Cinder to grit her teeth angrily. Reginald turned to Ashley, and whispered into her ear, which she nodded to.

* * *

In the loft of a barn, a boy with freckles and hazel eyes shot up in a panic, quickly sighing in relief after looking around. He looked over to the door, and gasped when he saw someone. Quickly getting up, he ran over and opened the door, and saw a hooded figure open the barn door, walking out. The boy leant down and picked up a crow feather, looking at it curiously. He climbed down the ladder, and looked outside for the hooded figure, but it was gone. HE shook his head, rubbing his eyes.

He must be imagining things.

The boy was wearing patched khaki pants, a white shirt, and orange suspenders and gloves. Tucked into his pocket is an orange-based multi-coloured cloth. He looked out at the peaceful countryside scenery with the rising sun and tweeting birds. White mountains are background to a dirt road, grass and a few trees, along with a green water pump.

He put a blue bucket at the hose of a pump, and started pumping water. He glanced away, smiling at the scenery, but quickly looked back and sighed when he realised he was pumping too much water into the bucket.

The boy filled and shut a green compost tumbler that was marked with a yellow crown bearing the initials CK, and started spinning it.

The boy started to hoe in the garden, but his attention was caught, causing him to straighten up and look out into the distance.

* * *

In a deep green forest, with a blue sky, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren emerged from behind a tree, walking together.

"I'm just sayin' there's more members of JNPR in this team than RWBY. It just makes sense to go with that one." Nora justified.

"But 'junior' isn't a color." Ren stated. Nora groaned loudly.

"How can I be more clear?" Nora asked, putting out her hand as the letters JNRR...somehow...popped into existence. "One, two three." She pointed to 'J' 'N' 'R'. "That's more than one." She pointed to the second 'R'.

"But we're helping Ruby with her objective." Ren reminded her, and popped the letters RNJR into existence. He pointed to the first 'R'. "Wouldn't that make her the leader?" Nora just groaned. "Also, what about when David comes back?" A 'D' appeared and the letters rearranged, making DNJRR. "Danger...that's...misleading to say the least."

"David's been gone for over a month, who knows if he'll ever come back?" Nora wondered out loud.

"Guys!" Jaune yelled, causing them to turn to him. "We need to focus." Nora and Ren made the letters pop out of existence. "Also, JNRR is way cooler."

"Exactly!" Nora exclaimed. Ren raised a finger to make a point but instead just groaned.

The ground rumbled.

"It's here." Jaune stated.

Elsewhere in the forest, Ruby shot out of the trees, firing Crescent Rose in the direction she came from. From the trees, a large, boulder monster came crashing through, the 'head' of the monster supporting a Grimm mask. It lunged at her, but she avoided and fell, crashing against tree limbs along the way.

"Bad...landing...strategy!" Ruby yelled, hitting trees. Just as she was about to hit another tree, something grabbed her by her shoulders, and she reappeared on a large branch on her feet. Ruby reached for her shoulders, but nothing was there. She looked around. Nobody was there. "Huh." She looked and saw the Grimm coming, so she used her semblance and flew past it.

Jaune, Ren and Nora looked up at the Grimm chasing Ruby.

"Let's get that thing off her." Jaune told them. Jaune ran forward, Ren leapt up into the trees.

"Don't forget me!" Nora yelled, pulling out Magnhild and shot the ground, rising into the air and landing next to Ren.

"We need to draw it's attention from Ruby!" Ren told her.

"Could use some help!" Ruby yelled, flying past them. Nora raised her hammer, morphing it into the grenade launcher, and shot the Grimm in the back, catching it's attention.

Ren hopped off the tree, flying into the air and struck it's head with StormFlower, but the blades were ineffective. He landed next to Jaune.

In another tree, David watched, thinking what to do next. He unfolded Storm Qrow, and teleported away, leaving a pile of crow feathers.

"Gotta get it closer!" Jaune yelled.

"My blades don't hurt him!" Ren told him. The Grimm turned to Nora.

"Crap!" She exclaimed. Ruby zoomed past her.

"How about this?!" Ruby yelled, loading a new round into Crescent Rose branded with an electric bolt symbol. She fired a shot at it's right arm, but proved ineffective. It slammed it's arm into the ground, knocking all four of them back.

David reappeared, slashing his scythe against the Grimm's face, digging into the rock, causing it to recoil and cover it's face. David folded the scythe into LMG form, firing the gun at the Grimm, causing no damage. David narrowed his eyes and teleported away as the Grimm lunged at him.

The four got to his feet, Jaune having crashed his genitalia into a large boulder.

"'You'll be fine without a weapon. You're the strategist'." Jaune mimicked sarcastically.

"THAT'S IT!" Nora yelled angrily, tossing Magnhild into the air, turning it into the hammer form, and slammed it into the Grimm's right arm, destroying it. A large chunk flew towards Nora, who covered herself with her arms to defend herself.

David appeared in front of Nora, unfolding his scythe and sliced the boulder in half, and quickly disappeared as Nora looked at the two pieces of the boulder, confused. The Grimm swung it's other arm at Nora, Ruby quickly grabbing her and moving her out of the way.

Several chunks flew towards Jaune, who narrowly avoided them, a small one hitting him in the face, knocking him back. He landed against a tree and shook his head, watching the Grimm continuously swing at Ruby and Nora.

The Grimm's right shoulder glowed red, a red circle with an eye symbol appearing. It spun and a black, elongated arm with clawed fingers emerged. The arm reared back and shoved it's arm into a tree trunk Jaune was leaning against, lifting it out of the ground.

"Uh-oh." Jaune muttered fearfully, and started running away. "His arm is a tree! His arm is a tree!"

"Big mistake!" Ruby yelled, loading a new clip into Crescent Rose, with a fire symbol engraved into the clip. She fired a shot, which caused the Grimm's trunk arm to ignite, Jaune fist bumping in joy. The trunk swung at Jaune, causing his smile to fade.

"Big mistake!" Jaune yelled, running as the Grimm chased him, missing twice, but Jaune fell. As it lunged at him again, David reappeared and slashed the trunk, causing a deep gash in the wood and causing the Grimm to fall back. In an instant, David teleported away.

Ren landed next to Jaune, along with Ruby and Nora.

"Okay, how do we do this?" Jaune asked.

"His body is too thick to break through." Ren stated.

"It doesn't care about its body..." Jaune deduced.

"Plus it can keep grabbing new limbs!" Nora added.

"But it keeps protecting its face..." Jaune continued.

"We can't break it!" Ruby added.

"Ugh, if we knock all of its limbs off at once and went for the..." Jaune's eyes widened in realisation as the Grimm got back up. "Guys, I got it! We hit it _harder_!"

"...Is that it?" Ren asked, confused.

"No, seriously. It's trying to keep us from its face. If we kill the limbs, we'll have a shot to kill the whole thing!" Jaune told them. "We just need to distract it." The Grimm turned and lunged at them.

David appeared, slashing it's left arm in half, the two half's falling to the ground. The Grim swung it's trunk arm, which David dug his scythe into, swinging around and slicing it's back. The four hunters looked up, confused.

"Who is that!?" Nora exclaimed.

"Who cares, they've got it distracted!" Jaune yelled. "Ren, left. Ruby, right!"

"Got it!" The two acknowledged, moving into position.

"Nora, ready to try out the new upgrade?" Jaune asked her. She nodded enthusiastically, charging up Magnhild, generating a large amount of electricity. Jaune watched as David swung at the Grim again, getting knocked back and teleporting away.

"Hey, over here!" Jaune yelled, the Grimm turning and running after him as Jaune ran. It stopped when Ruby and Ren attacked it, confusing it.

"Ready!" Nora exclaimed. Ruby landed next to Jaune.

"Use everything you've got!" He ordered. Ruby used her semblance and picked up Nora, the two flying towards the Grimm and slammed Nora's hammer into the mask, the body shattering to the ground.

"Another victory for Team JNRR!" Jaune exclaimed cheerfully.

Silence.

"...Yeah, okay. Ren, I think you're onto something. I-it's just not sounding great anymore." Jaune stated, deflated.

"Hey, look!" Ruby yelled, pointing to the rubble.

A Geist Grimm emerged from the rubble, floating away. As it reached the trees, David appeared, aiming the LMG at it's head and pulled the trigger, killing the ghostly grimm. He turned to Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora, who all looked at him, curiously.

Not yet.

David attached Storm Qrow to his back, and teleported away.

* * *

Ruby shook hands with a male official in the nearby town.

"We truly can't thank you enough." He told her.

"Just doing our job, sir." Ruby told him.

"That Geist has been plaguing our village for weeks. We were beginning to wonder if we'd have to relocate." The Official told Ruby.

"Well, we didn't actually kill the Geist, someone else did. Do you know who? They wore a black cloak." Ruby stated.

"You saw him?" The Official asked. Ruby nodded. "He's been around these parts for a day or two, we don't know his name, he only identified himself as The Inhuman. He stopped some other Grimm before you arrived."

"Well...we are on our way to Mistral. You could always come along with us if you don't feel safe." Ruby suggested. The Official just chuckled.

"I take it you're not from these parts. Anima is a large continent. I'm afraid our people would never survive the long trek to Mistral, even with your four, and The Inhuman. It may be safer in the Kingdoms, but we prefer our way of life." The Official explained to Ruby. "I just wish we could pay you more."

"Our previous arrangement is more than sufficient." Ren told him, and the four bowed respectfully.

* * *

David removed his cloak, handing it on the wall as he put Storm Qrow on the Blacksmith's table, grabbing a screwdriver and started to dismantle it. He was low on ammo, so needed an alternative firing mechanism. He removed a chunk of the scythe just in front of the ammo clip, and made it hollow. He them put a lever on the scythe, which he pulled, which sucked in air, and he slammed it shut. David smirked, satisfied, and attached Storm Qrow to the back of his belt again.

"It's got a cute little bunny on it!" Ruby exclaimed from the front of the shop, David narrowing his eyes and looking at Jaune, who was wearing his hoodie without his chest piece, revealing...a cartoon bunny rabbit.

"It's Pumpkin Pete! You know, from the cereal!" Jaune exclaimed. David rolled his eyes, putting his cloak back on. As he walked to the door, the Blacksmith walked in.

"Hey, kid, pass me that sheath, will ya?" The Blacksmith asked. David glanced over at the sword and sheath on the table, which he recognised as a modified Crocea Mors, which had gold metal applied to the sword and sheath. David recognised it as the metal from Pyrrha's shield. He frowned, remembering the girl he couldn't save. David handed the sheath to the Blacksmith. "Thanks. You sure you won't stick around? We could use your skills here, Inhuman."

"Sorry, I'm on a mission. Have faith you'll survive." David told the Blacksmith, who sighed and turned and walked to the front of the blacksmith.

David turned, pulling his hood over his head, and exited the blacksmith through the back door.

* * *

"Food?" Jaune asked.

"Check!" Nora cheered.

"Water?" Jaune asked.

"Check!" Nora cheered.

"How about ammo?" Jaune asked her.

"Locked and loaded! Thank you, Schnee Dust Company!" Nora cheered. Ruby sighed and looked down sadly, remembering her teammate.

"Got the map?" Jaune asked.

"Ren's got it." Nora stated.

"No, I don't. You have it." Ren denied.

"Wait, what?" Nora asked, confused.

Up in the trees, David looked down at them, looking at their map, which he found. He folded it up and hopped onto the next tree, following them on their mission.

* * *

In Atlas, Weiss looked out of the window at group of airships flying past the window, sitting in her hair with her legs crossed. Next to her, Vanessa silently leant against the bookshelf, reading a book.

Vanessa had brown hair, a large fringe between her eyes, and her hair reaching to just below her shoulders, with hazel coloured eyes. In each ear were small silver metal earrings. She wore a black vest with a sleeveless brown leather jacket, a piece of electric blue cloth tied around her neck and a necklace around her neck, a small rectangular blue crystal just above her chest. She wore dark blue jeans, with a brown belt, and brown boots. A holster hung against her right thigh, a revolver holstered securely, with 14 daggers attached to her belt, and one on each wrist, held on by thick brown leather magnetic bracelet.

The door knocked.

"Vanessa?" Weiss asked. Vanessa sighed, putting down her book, and opened the door, and she let a butler in.

"Pardon the interruption, Miss Schnee, but your father wishes to speak to you and Miss Hazel." The butler told Weiss.

"Thank you, Klein." Weiss thanked with a soft sigh. Weiss looked out the window once more, and walked to the door, past Vanessa. Vanessa followed Weiss, slamming the door shut.

* * *

 **So, wow, this was...wow, a lot of stuff happened. New characters, new stories and more questions. And who the hell is that kid at the barn? Like, seriously, who is he!?**

 **In terms of this story, I decided that Team RNJR don't know that David is following them yet, but he will reveal himself soon. Also, just to clear up any confusion, David travelled with them for most of the journey, but about a month prior to this chapter, he disappeared for other reasons, which will be explained later.**

 **And we got introduced to Vanessa, a character from my other stories, who has also got a different outfit. So, two down, two to go. The relationship between Vanessa and Weiss will be complicated, and explained soon, hopefully.**

 **Two other OC's, Reginald and Ashley, will factor into the story, but not as much as David and Vanessa, along with Alex and Epsilon. As stated, more may appear.**

 **So, with that, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and keep an eye out for the next update.**


	3. The Servant

**CHAPTER THREE - THE SERVANT**

* * *

Vanessa followed Weiss through the Schnee Mansion, walking along a long, carpeted hallway of blue, white and grey with black sconces and lit candles against the walls. Several paintings hung from the wall, alternating in patterns between the columns, with the occasional cushioned chair placed against the walls.

* * *

They walked along an upper level balcony above a large dining hall, with a white and green floral centrepiece table decorated in white cloth. Each of the columns held a sconce, but the candles on these were not lit. A crystal chandelier arch could be seen in another room, as they walked towards a shut, brown wooden door.

* * *

Vanessa and Weiss walked down the wide stairway with curving balconies on either side of them. Large armour statues filled the space on ea h side of the bottom of the stairs. A paned triptych of arch windows allows the sunlight to bare onto the blue carpet in front of them.

* * *

The two walked past a life-sized King Taijitu statue, Weiss not sparing a glance, while Vanessa paused and looked at the statue. She'd never seen a King Taijitu before, and was curious about the two heads. She shook the thought away, catching back up to Weiss.

* * *

They walked down a hallway, Weiss not taking her eyes off the floor, while Vanessa looked around at the neat and fancy walls. Vanessa looked ahead and saw a boy with white hair, blue eyes and fancy looking clothing standing in the way.

"Good afternoon, sister, 13." He greeted them, affecting a bow. "A pleasure to see the two of you out of Weiss's bedroom for a change."

"Don't call me that." Vanessa warned him, glaring at the boy.

"Oh, I apologise, I thought that is what friends called you. It must be a sensitive topic." He apologised.

"Hello, Whitley." Weiss greeted her brother. "You're in a cheery mood today."

"Klein made crepes for breakfast." Whitley stated, smirking at them.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked.

"I heard father shouting with someone in his study earlier." Whitley stated.

"Mother?" Weiss asked. Vanessa, disinterested in the conversation, looked again at the paintings on the wall.

"No, she's already drinking in the garden. I think it was a man." Whitley explained, and feigned a concerned look. "I just wanted to warn you both. I heard he asked to speak to the both of you."

"We'll be fine." Weiss assured.

"I know _you_ will. _You_ are strong, like Winter." Whitley told Weiss, Vanessa intentionally trying to ignore the little brat.

"You never liked Winter." Weiss reminded him.

"True." Whitley agreed. "But, you can't deny her resolve."

"You...seem different." Weiss noticed.

"And you've been gone." Whitley countered. "I'll have you know I didn't stop growing while you were away at Beacon, picking up strays and bringing them home."

"What!?" Vanessa yelled, turning and storming over to the boy. "You want to say that to my face?"

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you, it's not like you have anywhere else to go. It'd be a shame to see dear sister loose her personal servant." Whitley joked darkly. Vanessa growled angrily, taking a step forward, but Weiss stopped her. Whitley smirked and walked away from them. "Anyway, good luck with Father!"

"Thank you." Weiss muttered, letting go of Vanessa. Vanessa stormed off towards Mr. Schnee's office, Weiss following behind her.

* * *

 _"SPEAK WHEN YOU'RE SPOKEN TO!"_

 _"You answer to me!"_

 _"You provide for me!"_

 _"You **belong** to me!"_

* * *

David shot up, eyes wide in horror, breathing heavily in fear. He looked around, quickly regaining his bearings as he calmed his breathing. David was wrapped up in his cloak at the top of a tree, Storm Qrow sitting in his lap. He groaned tiredly, rubbing his eyes and getting to his feet.

David attached Storm Qrow to the back of his belt, and leapt off the tree, silently landing on the floor. He turned around and glanced at Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora, all of which were still asleep in sleeping bags, coloured to match themselves.

David sighed and turned away, pulling his hood up. He walked over to Jaune, dropping a map at his feet, and walked along the path towards the next village, Shion. If all goes well, they can get a ride on an airship and get to Haven Academy much quicker.

He froze.

He heard them in the distance.

Grimm.

* * *

David yelled, slashing Storm Qrow down on another Beowolf, the scythe slicing it's head clean off. Another Beowolf charged, David turned around, cocked the air cannon and fired it at the Beowolf, which easily ripped it's body from the Grimm's limbs as they fell around him. David 'hmm'd' and folded the scythe into compact mode, attaching it to the back of his belt. With the Grimm cleared out, David took in the destruction around him.

The town was desolated, the sky grey from smoke that rose to the air in two distance columns. A gazebo had a collapsed tower and lampposts were askew from the ground.

Dead bodies were on the ground.

David stopped looking at the town and turned around, spotting Team RNJR approaching, Ruby and Jaune both looking at the map. David turned and walked away, teleporting, leaving behind a pile of crow feathers.

"Uh, guys?" Nora said to Ruby and Jaune, stopping.

"Huh?" "What?" Jaune and Ruby said simultaneously, and lowered the map. The four looked in horror at the remains of the village.

"There could be survivors!" Ruby yelled as the four ran into the village.

"Over here!" Ren called. "A Huntsman!" Ruby, Jaune and Nora ran over to Ren, who was knelt next to a hunter, who was bleeding badly.

"What happened? Who killed all these people?" Jaune asked.

"Bandits. The whole tribe..." The huntsman coughed painfully."...Then, with all the panic..." The huntsman coughed more.

"Grimm." Ren deduced, getting up and pacing a little, hands atop of his head. The rest of RNJR stepped away to confer.

"Alright, we can get him to the next village, try and find a doctor there!" Ruby suggested.

"Yeah, Ren and I can take turns carrying him there." Jaune agreed.

"I don't know if he'll make it." Nora stated worryingly.

"He will. He has to." Jaune told her, determined.

"If we get going now, our chances will be better. I can run ahead and look for help!" Ruby said hastily.

"No." The four turned and looked up at David, who stood on top of a building, hood covering his head. "It's too late. He's dead."

The four of them looked down at the hunter, who as David stated, was indeed dead. Ruby reached back for Crescent Rose.

"Who are you?" Ruby demanded.

"Someone who is trying to keep you all alive." David stated, and hopped off the roof, landing a few meters away from them. "Can't save everyone though." Ruby released her scythe, aiming it at David.

"Show yourself." She ordered.

"Too soon." David stated, and walked away.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled, and boosted towards him with her semblance. Just as she was about to catch him, David disappeared, leaving behind nothing but a pile of crow feathers. Ruby turned around, aiming her weapon, but couldn't find David anywhere. She sighed and attached her folded scythe to her back.

"Should we bury him?" Nora asked, again looking at the dead hunter.

"We should go. It's not safe here." Ren stated emotionlessly.

"Ren..." Nora whispered, but he walked back without a glance. Nora followed.

"Who is he? Why is he following us?" Ruby asked herself out loud. She turned to Jaune, hoping for a response, but her expression softened when she saw his stresses and sad expression. She put a hand on his arm.

"It'll be okay." Ruby assured him.

"I'm just tired of losing people." Jaune stated.

Behind them, Ren and Nora both looked in shock as a symbol imprinted on the ground, similar to a cloven hoofprint. The two made eye contact in recognition.

* * *

Weiss stood outside her father's office door, Vanessa leaning against the wall behind her with her arms crossed and a slightly angry expression. She listened to the conversation behind the door that Weiss dared not open.

"I'm not talking about the good of my company; I'm talking about the future of Atlas, our entire kingdom!"

Vanessa recognised that voice as Jacques Schnee, Weiss's father, which she had met when she first arrived. She knew he was a liar, he may even try to convince himself that he's doing it for the greater good, but it's all for the money.

"That's a load of garbage and you know it."

Vanessa didn't recognise that voice, but she completely agreed with him. He sounded both calm and authoritative, and seemed like a logical thinker.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when Weiss opened the door. Vanessa pushed off the wall and looked inside over Weiss's shoulder at the two men in the room, Jacques sitting on one side of a table with a glass in his hand, and the other man in an Atlesian Uniform opposite him.

"Who's that?" Vanessa asked Weiss.

"General Ironwood, Atlas Military." Weiss answered quietly.

"I beg your pardon!?" Jacques exclaimed.

"Jacques, will you please, just hear me out?" Ironwood asked calmly. Jacques put his glass down on the table roughly.

"You are a trusted friend and ally to this family, James, but what you're suggesting is absurd!" Jacques told Ironwood angrily.

"You are blowing it out of proportion." Ironwood stated.

"The council will _never_ agree to it!" Jacques retaliated.

"You forget, I hold _two seats_ on the council." Ironwood reminded Jacques.

"You're dust embargo has already cost me _millions_! I can promise you, I have _not_ forgotten!" Jacques yelled.

"So this _is_ about you." Ironwood deduced. Weiss stepped into the room, Vanessa leaning on the doorway, watching awkwardly. Ironwood stood and bowed. "Miss Schnee! My apologise. I should have been gone by now."

"I-It's okay." Weiss stuttered. Ironwood glanced over at Vanessa.

"I don't believe we've met." Ironwood stated.

"You'd be right." Vanessa told him, and walked over to Ironwood, holding out her hand. "Vanessa Hazel. Huntress-in-Training."

"General James Ironwood, a pleasure." Ironwood shook her hand. "What academy did you go to?"

"Elysium, in Cydonia." Vanessa answered, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My condolences." Ironwood told Vanessa, who just nodded weakly. Ironwood turned back to Jacques. "We'll continue this later."

"Indeed. Klein will show you out." Jacques told Ironwood.

"Don't worry, I know the way. Until next time, Jacques." Ironwood assured him as he walked over to the door, Weiss side-stepping out of the way. "Please know, you'll always have a home at Atlas Academy, both of you. We'll be back in session before you know it." Ironwood nodded to both women and exited, closing the door behind himself.

Vanessa looked across Jacques's office at the portrait above his desk, a younger Jacques with black hair. It reminded her of a painting she saw earlier, the whole Schnee family. Weiss and Winter looking unhappy, their mother in a similar expression, Whitley smiling and Jacques neutral.

"Did you forget your manners while you were away?" Jacques asked Weiss, catching Vanessa's attention. Jacques walked over to his desk, Weiss with an annoyed expression on her face, but calmed with a sigh.

"No, Father. I'm sorry." Weiss apologised.

"Can you believe that there are still people in the world that blame Atlas for what happened to Beacon? To Vale?" Jacques asked her.

"Well, they weren't there." Weiss stated, moving to stand before his desk.

"It's a wonder Ironwood wasn't stripped of his rank." Jacques muttered angrily, sitting down at his desk. "I suppose the council trusts him, for better or worse."

"I trust him."Weiss told Jacques.

"Me too." Vanessa added.

"You trust a man you don't even know?" Jacques asked Vanessa.

"I trust him more than the other man in the room." Vanessa muttered. Jacques sighed heavily.

"Thanks to him, Atlas is forbidden from exporting Dust to other Kingdoms." Jacques stated. "'A precautionary measure,' as Ironwood put it, 'Until we're certain nobody is going to declare war'. How anyone could possibly find that to be sound logic is beyond me."

"It makes sense. Selling Dust will just amplify the casualties if it does come to war." Vanessa spoke up.

"What do you know of the matter, child? Have you ever been in a war?" Jacques asked Vanessa angrily.

"Yeah. I have fought in a war, and I don't plan in fighting another one." Vanessa told him darkly. Weiss stood between them, clearly uncomfortable. Jacques turned back to Weiss.

"Which is why the Schnee Dust Company will be hosting a charity concert in the coming weeks." Jacques continued, surprising Weiss. "We need to show the people of Remnant that we are on their side. That we are all victims of the Fall of Beacon."

"That's...wonderful news." Weiss told Jacques uneasily.

"I know." Jacques agreed. "And I think it would make a lot of people happy if you _performed_ at the event."

"E-Excuse me?" Weiss stuttered again.

"Many forget that you were there. My own daughter, a Schnee, on the grounds, defending another Kingdom! We need to remind them! And we need to show them that the Schnee family is just as strong as ever!" Jacques told Weiss enthusiastically.

"I was defending Beacon too, where's my damn medal?" Vanessa muttered sarcastically, getting a glare from Jacques.

"Are you _asking_ me if I'd like to sing, or _telling_ me?" Weiss asked her father. Jacques leant forward, meaningfully gazing at Weiss.

"I think it would make _a lot_ of people happy." Jacques told Weiss. Weiss thought about it for a second, and sighed.

"...I'll start practising." Weiss told him.

"That's...my girl." Jacques told her. Weiss and Vanessa walked to the door. "Vanessa, a moment, please." Vanessa stopped, Weiss giving her a quick glance and exited the office, shutting the door behind her. Vanessa turned to Jacques. "Sit." He ordered her. Vanessa held out her hand, telekinetically moving one of the chairs across the room to opposite Jacques's desk, and sat down, leaning back.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"I think you should show more gratitude for what me and my family has done for you, Vanessa. You've been here for some time, nearly a month, yet you still treat us like we're strangers." Jacques told Vanessa.

"You are strangers. I don't know the first think about you, and quite frankly, I don't want to." Vanessa told Jacques honestly. Jacques sighed, leaning back.

"I know that my family can be a bit...harsh...to you from time-to-time, we don't usually allow gusts to live here. And although I may not like it, he asked me to let you stay to protect Weiss, so that is what I am doing." Jacques continued. "The matter of the fact is that you don't like me, and quite frankly, I don't really like you. But, when you run a world wide company that provides Dust to the human and faunus population, you need to move past feelings about others, and settle on business."

"Okay...what's you're point?" Vanessa asked him.

"Attacks on my family are not uncommon, and with this upcoming charity event, I think it is safe to assume that something may happen. Even though I wish that nothing would happen, my family has a large target on it's back, and for the time being, that target is not going anywhere. Vanessa, what I am getting at, is that I need you to protect Weiss during the charity event. You may only have minimal skills compared to a fully fledged hunter, but being trained by him has it's ups. Can you do this?" Jacques asked Vanessa.

"I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?" Vanessa asked, already knowing the answer. Jacques smirked.

"Correct. Klein will provide you with a sum of Lien, go and buy something more suitable for the charity event, you're combat outfit it not suitable for the situation." Jacques informed Vanessa.

"Is that all?" Vanessa asked him.

"Yes. Leave." Jacques ordered her. Vanessa got to her feet, walking over to the door, telekinetically moving the chair back into place, and exited the office, leaving the door wide open.

* * *

 _"Jaune!"_

 _"Jaune!"_

 _"JAUNE!"_

* * *

Ruby's eyes slowly opened, she just let out a sigh as her eyelids drifted back to sleep. Just before they shut, they shot back open.

She saw him.

Across the forest, just far enough to be completely unrecognisable, Ruby looked at David, who's hod was up, his cloak fluttering in the wind. Ruby leant up, eyes widening as she tired not to blink, fearing he would get away. David turned and walked away. Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and sprinted after him.

"Wait!" Ruby pleaded. David stopped as Ruby caught up to him. David sighed, turning to her, and lowered his hood. Ruby's eyes widened in surprise. "DAVID!?"

"Sssh!" David silenced her, putting a finger to her mouth. "Not. So. Loud."

"Okay, okay." Ruby whispered, understanding. Her gaze turned to his right hand. "Oh my god, David, your hand..."

"Yeah, I, um, a lot has happened since we last met."David told Ruby.

"What happened? We were just getting on our way to Mistral, when one day, you tell us you need to leave, and you'd be back soon. That was a month ago, at least." Ruby told David.

"I had more important things to do, Ruby. The fate of the _planet_ rested on it, and we won, but at a massive cost." David told her. "All of my friends, my girlfriend...my son...they're all gone." Ruby gasped, covering her mouth.

"David...I'm so, _so_ sorry-"

"Don't be. You didn't know them well, you shouldn't feel bad for me, or yourself, for what happened. What happened, happened." David told Ruby.

"...Epsilon?" Ruby asked quietly.

"He made it. He's back at Patch with Yang." David assured her. Ruby sighed heavily in relief.

"But...why didn't you just come forward? Why have you been just following us?" Ruby asked David.

"There are dangerous people out there, more than you know, who are hunting me down. They don't know my name, everybody calls me 'The Inhuman', but they are still looking for me, to kill me." David explained to Ruby.

"Well, I still know who you are. You're David Xiao Long." Ruby stated.

"Not anymore. I used that name because I didn't think I earned my real name, but I have. It's David Branwen now." David told Ruby, who nodded. "Listen, you can't tell Jaune, Ren or Nora that we've talked tonight."

"Why not?" Ruby asked him, confused.

"It's for their own safety. You have your silver eyes, it's dangerous, even though you can't control it yet, and they know it. The rest, they are getting stronger, but not enough. But soon, soon I'll reveal myself, when it's safe." David told Ruby, and put his hood up.

"You totally stole that look." Ruby said with a pout. "And the scythe!? What gives?"

"A question for another time." David told Ruby. "Until next time." David turned and walked away, teleporting, leaving a pile of crow feathers behind.

"Jaune."

Ruby shot around, hearing her voice again. She ran through the woods and found Jaune training, following the pre-recorded instructions from Pyrrha.

From the trees above, David watched over them, unable to sleep.

Just like every night since _that_ night.

* * *

 **Hey, we're back with the next chapter! Sorry for the delay, I spent the weekend in Iceland, and didn't get back till early Monday morning, and had to sleep it off first.**

 **In terms of plot, a Vanessa-centred chapter, showing her relationship with the Schnee family, which is...less than friendly. I also shows her motivations for being there: she was ordered to protect Weiss. As for David, he's revealed himself to Ruby, but not the rest yet. There is more to him than what meets the eye...**

 **We got a name drop of Epsilon, which David knows is in Patch with Yang, but nothing on the fourth main character. Hopefully, we'll see him soon.**

 **So, with that, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and keep an eye out for the next update.**


	4. The Ghost and The Android

**CHAPTER FOUR - THE GHOST AND THE ANDROID**

* * *

Alex looked out at the vast, empty ocean with the sun beating down on them. They were miles away from any civilisation, on a large boat bound for Menagerie, along with dozens of other passengers and crew on the desk.

Alex had mid length black hair with a fringe that reached his eyebrows and reached the back of his upper neck, with dark brown eyes. He wore an electric blue hoodie with a black leather jacket over the top. The jacket had two blue lighting bolts imprinted on the front, one on each shoulder, and two large bolts on his back, forming an 'X' shape. He wore black jeans, a dark blue belt with black, blue and white hi-top shoes. He wore a pair of fingerless black leather gloves and had a pair of daggers on the sides of his belt.

He glanced down on a lower desk and saw Blake, who was looking out at the sea. She looked over her right shoulder, spotting two kids laughing over a joke. Blake almost smiled and turned back to the ocean. The Captain of the ship approached her.

"Travelling alone?" He asked her, causing her to grip the hilt of Gambol Shroud. She stopped when she saw it was the Captain, who raised his hands reassuringly. "Now, now, no threat here. Just here to chat."

"And why is that?" Blake asked, relaxing her posture, rolling her eyes. The Captain lowered his hands and leant on the railing.

"Well, not many people travel by boat on their own. It can be quite a lonely voyage. But I found those that do tend to have the more...interesting stores." The Captain explained.

"Who says she's travelling alone?" Alex asked from above, and hopped down, landing behind them.

"He's with you?" The Captain asked Blake, who just rolled her eyes.

"I might as well not be. Been with her for, I don't know, two weeks. Barely said a word to me." Alex stated, leaning on the rail.

"Sometimes, it's just better for some people to _be alone_." Blake told them. The two kids ran past Blake, which caused her to gasp again. The Captain laughed.

"Maybe, but with your paranoia, it's probably a good thing he's here with you." The Captain stated, and glanced over at Alex. "Not seen you before, what's your name?"

"I'm Alexander MacFarlane, my friends call me Alex." Alex introduced himself, and shook the Captain's hand. "And yeah, she's pretty paranoid."

"Who says I'm paranoid!?" Blake accused, causing Alex and the Captain to laugh.

"Not me, dear, just him. I'll leave you two be." The Captain told them, and turned away. "But, uh, fair warning: these trips can be awfully boring. Try talking, it'll pass the time easier." The Captain walked away. Blake looked at the ground for a few seconds, reached up and untied her bow.

"Won't be needing this." Blake said to herself. She held it over the deck and released it, letting it fall onto the water, floating away. She turned to Alex, who was smirking at her. "What?"

"It's good your getting rid of that, a sign of progress." Alex told Blake. She just rolled her eyes and walked away. "Nothing? Not a word?" Alex asked. He groaned and followed. Alex glanced up at the upper deck, and spotted a hooded figure, watching Blake. Alex just smirked and kept walking.

* * *

Epsilon sat on the left arm of the sofa, stroking Zwei, who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He petted Zwei one last time and slid down onto the left side of the sofa, next to Yang. She glanced at a set of books, opting not to read them, and then at the TV remote, which sat on the arm of the sofa over Epsilon. She glanced at Epsilon, who reached over and handed her the remote.

"Thanks." Yang told him, then turned on the news.

Epsilon had blonde hair, a fringe that reached his eye brows and reaching the back of his head, with golden coloured eyes. He stood at 5' 5", short for his age. A scar sat across his right eye, from his forehead to his right cheek. He wore a yellow shirt with a brown bandana around his neck, black jeans, black belt, black boots and a pair of black wool fingerless gloves. On each wrist was a black wrist band made of compacted metal.

Epsilon turned to

 _"...with no end in sight. Try as they might, the Huntsman and Huntresses can't seem to get a hold of the situation at Beacon Academy."_

Epsilon looked at the banner: BEACON INACCESSIBLE. Epsilon rolled his eyes. He got in there when it was infested, why can't fully fledged hunters? Yang clicked the remote, switching to another channel.

 _"...though the fail safes have supported wireless communication within the kingdom, the loss of the CCT Tower continues to prevent contact with the outside world. Talks with Atlas officials regarding repairs have so far-"_

Epsilon looked at the banner: CCT Repairs 'Underway'. The subheading read: Atlas officials working on solution, but not optimistic. Epsilon reached into his back pocket, pulling out his modified scroll. It overcame the CCT limitation, having been modified by a scientist and given to him by David. Epsilon sighed, putting it back into his pocket as Yang flipped onto another channel.

 _"...Vale council voted this week to ban any air traffic that does not have a direct correlation with evacuation. The council has made it clear they feel-"_

Epsilon looked at the caption next to the faunus anchorman: Sending Citizens Home. Epsilon was glad that the council focused on saving people and getting them to safety, even after the six moths after the fall. Or was is eight? Epsilon shook his head, rubbing his forehead as Yang flipped to another channel.

 _"Multiple rumours continue to circulate who was behind the attack at the Vytal Festival Tournament."_

Epsilon looked as Lisa Lavender came up on the screen, with the caption below her reading: WHITE FANG MEMBER, ADAM TAURUS, PRESENT DURING GRIMM ATTACK. Epsilon tensed a little. He had never met Adam Taurus face-to-face, but he knew what he had done to his sister, taking off her right arm during the Fall of Beacon.

 _"...While no one is sure, officials ave confined that high-ranking White Fang member, Adam Taurus was present during the attack. Any and all attempts to bring him into custody have been met with brutal force-"_

Yang turned off the TV, who appeared slightly unnerved by the image of Adam that was on the screen. Epsilon sighed and patted Yang's shoulder comfortingly, Yang giving him a thankful glance.

"I'm home!" Epsilon turned around and saw Taiyang at the door, holding three boxes and two bags from each forearm.

"Hey, Dad." Yang greeted, leaning back and looking at him upside-down. Taiyang walked in with a grin.

"Guess what came in today!?" Taiyang asked them enthusiastically, shutting the door behind him and walking through the living room.

"What?" Yang asked. Epsilon silently asked the same.

"I can't wait for you to try this." Taiyang told her, walking into another room and dropping the items. Yang looked back at him, somewhat interested, while Epsilon thought about what it could be. Taiyang walked back into the room, holding a long, white box. He set it down on the table, and Epsilon instantly recognised the Kingdom of Atlas symbol printed on it.

"Wow." Epsilon stated, surprised. Yang just silently looked at the box.

"Well?" Taiyang asked her.

"It's...for me?" Yang asked cautiously.

"For you and you only." Taiyang assured Yang. Yang removed the lid of the box, and inside sat a robotic right arm. Yang looked at it, somewhat wide-eyed, but blinked and looked more distressed.

"Brand now, state of the art, Atlas tech. You know, I thought I was gonna have to pull some strings, call in a few favours, but you earned this one all on your own, kiddo." Taiyang told Yang.

"Huh?" Yang asked curiously. Epsilon leant over, stroking his hand over the metal arm.

"Before I could even talk to him, General Ironwood already had one of his top scientists working on this, for you. He wanted to tell me you that you fought admirably. You should be proud of yourself." Taiyang told Yang.

"What about me? Did you hear anything from Ironwood on me?" Epsilon asked. Taiyang sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"The council is still undecided about your arrest. While murder is a severely punishable offense, especially en-masse, you had no control. Ironwood is defending you, but you are still under house arrest." Taiyang told Epsilon. Epsilon frowned and nodded. "You know, none of us hold anything against you for what happened."

"312 families do." Epsilon told Taiyang. "I can't undo what I've done, even if I wasn't in control at the time." Epsilon rubbed his eyes, trying to forget that night. They looked over at Yang, who's eyes were glued to the metal arm.

"Well? You doing to try it on?" Taiyang asked Yang.

"I uh... I'm not feeling too great right now. Maybe later?" Yang asked Taiyang weakly. Taiyang sighed and considered what she said.

"Well, alright." Taiyang told her. Yang got up and walked to the stairs, walking up as Taiyang gave her an encouraging smile as she passes in front of him. She paused partway up the stairs.

"Thanks, Dad." Yang thanked him, and continued up the stairs. Epsilon picked up the metal arm, and magnetically held it in front of him.

"Such a sophisticated design." Epsilon complimented, looking at it as it spun around slowly as he twisted his right hand. "Yang deserves the best."

"Too right." Taiyang agreed. "What's it like? Having a metal arm?"

"I can't really compare, having a metal arm for my whole...year or two long...life. Looking at this though, it lacks the comfort and warmth that a real arm has. It looks cold, calculating and...very Atlas." Epsilon explained to Taiyang.

"No chance the man who made you can make a flesh-metal arm like yours for Yang?" Taiyang asked, sitting next to him.

"No, he's went underground, somewhere in the Mistral black market." Epsilon grabbed his modified scroll. "Even this can't find him." Taiyang sighed with an understanding nod, Epsilon put the metal arm back in the box, putting the lid back on.

* * *

Yang swept the porch, managing to sweep with arm at an adept level of skill. She glanced at Epsilon, who was sitting on the edge of the porch on his modified scroll. Yang held out the brush for him to hold, but she stopped herself and instead balanced it on her right shoulder, and wiped her brow with a sigh.

Epsilon glanced back at the screen with a small smirk. Yang was becoming more independent. Moving forward.

* * *

Yang opened the mailbox, grabbing half a dozen letters. She glanced at them, and tucked them under her right shoulder and walked back up the driveway. She glanced at Epsilon, who was sitting on the steps at the front door, fiddling with his right wrist band. She took one of the letters and held it out to Epsilon.

"It's for you." Yang told him. Epsilon looked a little surprised, but took it. He opened the letter as Yang walked inside, and found a small note with a series of numbers written on it, and signed with the letter 'A'. Epsilon smiled. He took out his scroll and inputted the number, holding it to his ear.

 _"Epsilon?"_

"Hey, Ashley." Epsilon greeted.

 _"So, you did get the number?"_ Ashley guessed.

"Or I spent hours typing in and testing random numbers." Epsilon joked.

 _"You would do that, wouldn't you?"_ Ashley teased with a small laugh.

"I was about to. It's been weeks since I've seen you." Epsilon reminded her. His expression became more serious. "It must mean something has happened."

 _"...Salem has made her next move. Mistral is next._ _"_ Ashley told Epsilon. Epsilon sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"God damn it, ow could I have missed that?" Epsilon asked himself rhetorically. "Anything else?"

 _"Salem sent Tyrian after Ruby because of what she did to Cinder. Tyrian has also been told to kill 'The Inhuman'."_ Ashley informed him.

"David." Epsilon knew. "I can't help but feel sorry for him then."

" _For David?"_ Ashley asked.

"No, for Tyrian. If he's going to try and kill him, and take Ruby? Tyrian is as good as dead." Epsilon told her. "Anything else?"

 _"Hazel is meeting Sienna Khan, Doctor Watts is taking Cinder's place in Mistral, and Cinder is still recovering from the Fall of Beacon._ " Ashley summarised.

"What about you, and Reginald...can you come home yet?" Epsilon asked hopefully. Ashley sighed sadly.

 _"Salem is watching Reginald like a hawk, won't let him out of her sight. I barely found the time to make this call, I wanted to earlier, but I never got a chance."_ Ashley apologised. _"I can't leave yet, or Salem will be suspicious of us. But I will see you soon. How's Yang?"_

"Ironwood sent her a new arm, but I know she's still mentally recovering. She's not ready for it." Epsilon told her. "I miss you."

 _"I do too."_ Ashley said sadly. _"I'll see you soon. I love you."_

"I love you too." Epsilon told Ashley with a small smile.

 _CRACK!_

"Oh, Crap, sorry, got to go." Epsilon told Ashley quickly, getting to his feet.

 _"Right, see you soon. Bye."_

"Bye." Epsilon hung up and ran into the kitchen, finding Yang backed up against the kitchen counter, clinging it tightly with her arm. Epsilon looked at the ground and found the shattered pieces of the glass she must have dropped. Epsilon leant down and picked the pieces up, putting them into the bin. Epsilon turned quickly when Yang slammed her fist onto the counter top, breathing heavily to try and calm herself.

"Hey, it's okay." Epsilon assured her, walking over and giving her a reassuring hug. Yang calmed, sighing in relief, and hugged Epsilon back.

Taiyang watched from the doorway, watching with concern, but wordlessly turned away, knowing Epsilon had this covered.

* * *

At dusk, Blake again looked out into the ocean, ignoring Alex, who was leant against the railing next to her, looking out at the ocean. He glanced at the sky, noting the darkness.

"It's getting pretty dark, we should probably head inside." Alex advised. Blake silently agreed, walking with him across the deck. Blake stopped when she sensed someone above watching her. She drew Gambol Shroud and spun around.

"Who's there?!" Blake yelled, the hooded figure turning and running away.

"Hey, Blake, calm down. It was probably just another passenger who might have recognised you." Alex told her, but she ignored him, looking up at the upper deck. Alex sighed and looked out at the ocean, and tensed when he saw large waves coming towards them, and a large, red fin submerge under the water. "Uhh...Blake..."

The ship shook, knocking Blake and Alex slightly, breaking their train of thoughts. The two looked out at the ocean as a large shadow overtook them.

On the upper desk, a crew member in the crows nest look in horror at the Grimm which came out of the ocean.

"RED ALERT!" He yelled.

Teh lights on the deck flashed red as the sirens pulsed a warning. The Captain and First Mate ran out and look at the Grimm from the upper deck, above Blake and Alex.

"By the gods..." The Captain whispered. A large, sea dragon Grimm came out of the water, dozens of meters in length. It has a pattern of glowing red lines along the scales of its neck, and its eyes glowed yellow. The Grimm swung its head back and forth, roaring and spreading its short forearms outward. "All hands to battle stations!"

"Sir, we've never fought a Grimm this big!" The First Mate told the Captain cautiously.

"We've never _seen_ something this big! But we'll give 'er a fight nonetheless!" The Captain told her with determination.

Alex was frozen in fear. What could they do? Blake took the initiative and ran forward and into the air. She created a clone and used it to give herself momentum, flinging Gambol Shroud at the Grimm in its kusarigama form. It embedded itself in the Grimm's neck and she swung around the Grimm, firing shots from her gun, but only causing it to roar in anger. Blake landed on the crows nest, aiming and firing her gun at the Sea Dragon Grimm.

The Captain steered the ship from the bridge, stabilising the shop in the Grimm's wake, and stepped outside to get another look. The side of the ship opened and a dozen cannons came out. They fired at the Sea Dragon, but make minimal effect.

Blake swung and shot at the Grimm, falling onto the ships deck, landing on her back and quickly gets to her feet. She recoils in pain and holds her left shoulder.

"Blake! You okay?" Alex asked, running over to her.

"Yeah." Blake told him, and sighed. "I need your help."

"My help!? I can't fight this!" Alex exclaimed.

"Use your electricity." Blake told him.

"In open water!? If I'm not careful, I'll kill everyone on this boat!" Alex yelled. He looked at the Grimm and ran across the deck, heading below deck.

Inside the bridge, the Captain turned to the First Mate and another crewman, both of which appearing nervous. "Hold steady men, it's not done with us yet! GET THE HEAVY CANNON LOADED!" He ordered. The First Mate recomposed herself and pressed some buttons on the central panel.

A large cannon raised from a trapdoor on the desk, and extended itself, and aimed at the Grimm. The Grimm's dorsal fin splits open and extra bone unfolds, and two wings spead out as it roared. It flapped its wings and sent a large gush of wind at the boat. Blake and Alex were pushed back, Blake dried in pain as she hung onto the railing with her left arm.

"Heavy cannon, OPEN FIRE!" The Captain ordered. The heavy cannon fired at the Sea Dragon Grimm, but it evaded. It opened its mouth an an electric bolt formed in its mouth. Blake readied to launch herself at it, but the hooded figure lands on her back and uses her as a launch pad.

"Hey!" Blake exclaimed. The figure removed their cloak, revealing themselves to be none other than Sun Wukong. He activates his energy clones in the air. Blake looked in surprise. "SUN!?" Blake yelled." Sun and his clones landed on the Grimm, pulling it's head back.

"Not today, pal!" Sun yelled, the Grimm releasing it's electricity blast, but missed and shot at the air, instead of the ship.

"What are you doing!?" Blake yelled at Sun. The Grimm shook to get Sun off, who held onto the two tendrils on it's mouth.

"Oh, uh, you know, just... _hanging out_!" Sun yelled, trying to hold onto the Grimm. The Sea Dragon Grimm sent a small electrical charge onto Sun, causing him to let go and fall to the ground. "WHOA-OA!"

Blake gasped, and looked down at the water below her. How could she grab him?

"JUMP ON!" Alex yelled, Blake turned and looked down the deck, and she looked in complete disbelief. Alex drove a black modified muscle car along the deck towards her. Blake leapt onto the hood as it crashed through the barrier and flew across the water. Blake leapt off the car and caught Sun bridal style, landing back on the car's hood as it landed on a nearby formation of rock.

"My hero!" Sun told Blake, putting a hand on his heart.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Blake yelled at him angrily.

"Yeah!? Well it looks lie the two of you can use all the help you can get!" Sun objected. Blake glared at him and dropped him on the hood of the car, rolling off onto the rock.

"Just shut up and fight!" Blake yelled, and sprinted towards the Sea Dragon Grimm and the ship. Alex exited his car, slamming the door shut, and looked at Sun, who was leaning on the ground, with his head propped onto his hand.

"Yes, ma'am!" Sun yelled.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, holding out a hand.

"Being cool." Sun shrugged, taking the hand and getting to his feet. "Nice save, man. You coming?"

"I don't know..." Alex muttered.

"Come on, we need all the help we can get." Sun told Alex, and ran back to the ship. After a moment of hesitation, Alex followed.

* * *

On the Bridge, the Captain steered the ship with two of his crew looking at displays.

"Starboard defences are down, sir!" The First Mate told the Captain.

"We still got the heavy cannon?" The Captain asked.

"No, sir, the Grimm's electrical attack managed to skim the cannon, fried it." The other crew member told the Captain. The Captain sighed in frustration. He was running out of options.

"How about the engines?" The Captain asked. The First Mate scanned across the display.

"Fully, functional, Captain!" She informed him.

"Well alright, then!" The Captain exclaimed.

* * *

In the deck, Blake landed as the Grimm made another electrical attack, and she braced. It fired, but Alex stood in the way, absorbing the hit with no physical damage, Sun landed next to him.

"Nice job, man!" Sun complimented him, patting him on the back.

"Huntsmen!" The Captain yelled from the upper deck, catching the three of their attention. "If you ca clip its wings and draw it out towards the bow, we can pin it, but the heavy cannon is damaged!"

"I can kill it, if we can get it still." Alex told them.

"Good man!" The Captain yelled, and headed back to the bridge. Blake turned to Sun, who shrugged.

"I mean, you two have sharp weapons. I can't clip it's wings with this." Sun told them, holding his staff. Blake sighed and took out Gambol Shroud, Alex taking out one of his daggers. Sun span his weapon and holstered it and ran towards the Grimm. "Now or never!" Sun activated three clones and jumped into the air with one of them, the other two waiting to vault them up. Blake and Alex ran towards them, Alex left and Blake right, and they vaulted them up into the air.

Alex looked up and reached out to another Sun clone, which grabbed his hand and threw him toward the Sea Dragon Grimm's left wing. Blake flew towards Sun, and instead of heading towards him, leapt over him and vaulted off him towards the Sea Dragon Grimm's right wing. Alex and Blake both took out their blades, and sliced each of the Grimm's wings.

The two fell towards the ground, Alex fired two electrical charges beneath him to slow his decent and landed on the rocks next to Sun, who had his arms out and caught Blake. He smirked at her.

"This is the part where you say it." Sun teased. Blake turned away and groaned in annoyance. The Grimm moved towards the three of them, causing Blake to leap out of Sun's arms and run. "Okay, maybe later!"

"I wouldn't count on it." Alex told Sun, and ran after her. Sun deflated a little, but leapt off the rocks as they started to collapse. The three sprinted across the rocks at the Sea Dragon Grimm chased them, the ship having increased speed to keep up with them. Sun leapt off a rock as the Sea Dragon Grimm burst through it, opening its mouth to grab Sun, but was saved by Blake who swung across and caught him. The Grimm opens its mouth and charges an electrical bolt, but was struck by the boat, pinning it.

Alex leapt onto the front of the ship, his irises glowed electric blue as a bolt of lightning charged in his right hand. He yelled and thrusted his hand forward, sending a marge electrical bolt to the Grimm Sea Dragon, wrapping its entire body in electricity as it roared in pain, and turned to ash. Alex lowered his arm, letting out a sigh of relief, the passengers and crew saved.

* * *

At night, Alex stood in the bridge with the Captain and the small crew.

"Again, I apologise for damaging the ship with my car." Alex told him. "I can pay for the damages if need be."

"Oh, don't worry lad, you killed that Grimm when we were out of options. Consider each other even." The Captain assured Alex. Alex nodded and shook the Captain's hand, and exited the bridge.

Alex reached the middle desk and found Blake leaning on the railing, and Sun talking to a pair of faunus.

"Seriously, it was no big deal!" Sun assured them. "Just enjoy the rest of your trip and everything will be cool! We got this!" The faunus couple walked away as Sun walked back over to Blake and Alex. "You'd think they'd never seen a fight before."

"I haven't seen anything like that before." Alex told Sun. "Not that common."

"Really? Are you a hunter in training like us?" Sun asked Alex.

"I was, or about a term, but I got kicked out for crashing an airship. Totally wasn't my fault though." Alex denied.

"I seriously doubt that." Sun told Alex, who just rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Sun?" Blake spoke up.

"Diggin' the new outfit, by the way!" Sun complimented, and pointed at her exposed ears. "Never did like the bow."

"Sun!" Blake yelled, slapping his hand away.

"Geez!" Sun recoiled, slightly hurt.

"Have you been following me!?" Blake demanded angrily. Sun glanced away, a touch abashed.

"I saw you run off. The night Beacon Tower fell." Sun told her, Blake's expression softening. "Once we landed in Vale, you made sure everyone was okay. And then you took off, without saying anything." Sun turned to Alex. "You, however, I have no idea why you're here."

"Why am I here? I'm trying to find David, and Blake's my best chance at finding him." Alex explained.

"You know David? Man, I haven't seen him since the Fall of Beacon. How do you know him?" Sun asked. Alex sighed.

"It's a long story. I lived in a community in central Sanus, between Vale and Vacuo, called Cydonia, and David and his team crashed there before the Vytal Tournament. Me and him went to hell and back fighting a Grimm infection and the dead who came back to life, but we won, but at a massive cost. Besides David and my girlfriend, there were no other survivors." Alex told them both.

"Well, besides you." Sun corrected.

"Yeah, sure, besides me." Alex muttered, unsure of himself. "After all that, David left without a trace, and I'm trying to find him. He told me that he used to be part of Team RWBY, and Blake was the only one I found, quite by chance. I was driving through Vale and I found her. For a couple of weeks, I've stuck with her, but besides today, she's barely said a word to me. I spotted you about a week ago, but I decided not to rat you out, since I wanted to know your intentions. Good to know you're an ally." Alex turned to Blake. "You never told me why you left."

"I had to. Neither of you would understand." Blake told them.

"No, I get it!" Sun assured Blake. "The moment you left, I knew _exactly_ what you were doing!" Blake smiled at Sun, pleased that he understood. "You're going on a one-woman rampage against the White Fang!" Sun yelled.

Blake's expression fell.

"What?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"Here we go." Alex muttered with a smirk.

"You always felt like the Fang was your fight. They show up, trash _your_ school, hurt _your_ friends. It makes perfect sense!"

"I can't believe you." Blake muttered.

"But there's no way I'm letting you do this alone! Even with Alex here, it's an honourable approach, for sure, but you're gonna need all the help you can get. And that's where I come in!" Sun wrapped an arm around Bale's shoulders. "Us Faunus got to stick together, after all."

"Jeez, thanks." Alex muttered, feigning hurt as he crossed his arms.

"No, you're cool. You're an exception to the rule." Sun assured Alex.

"You're wrong, Sun." Blake told him, and pushed him off. "You're so, _so_ ,wrong." Blake turned and walked away.

"What are you..."

"I'm not going near the White Fang." Blake cut Sun off. "Not yet."

"Seriously?" Sun asked in disbelief.

"I need to sort some things out." Blake explained.

"Then why not with your team? Your friends? The only help your getting is front a stranger you've never met before?" Sun asked.

"You're one to talk!" Blake accused. "When I ran from my team when they found out I was a faunus, you helped me, and we'd never spoken." Blake reminded him. "Besides, it's not like you brought your team, assuming Neptune, Sage and Scarlet aren't hiding below desk."

"You really think I could get Neptune on the ocean?" Sun joked, sitting on the railing.

"Wait, is Neptune afraid of water?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, it's super weird." Sun noted.

"David told me that, I just didn't believe it. Neptune afraid of water. What a world." Alex laughed, and leant on the railing. "So, what happened to your team?"

"They flew back to Mistral, I told them I'd catch up. It's not the first time I left them to take a boat!" Sun remembered, and turned to Blake. "So, if you're not going after the White Fang, where are you going?"

"Home." Blake stated. "To Menagerie."

"Well, I'm coming with you." Sun told them. "The Grimm are getting worse; you saw it yourself! And just because you're not going after the Fang doesn't mean they won't be coming for you! Besides, I'm...kind of already on the boat."

"You really won't stop, will you?" Alex asked.

"Nope!" Sun cheered.

"Good man." Alex told him, and they bumped fists, Blake rolling her eyes.

"This is going to be great! Never been to Menagerie before! It'll be a regular journey to the east! Yeah, I like the sound of that..."

* * *

In Salem's realm, Cinder, Salem and Reginald sat at the table. Mercury, Emerald and Ashley stood at the door, waiting. Cinder breaths heavily with effort while Salem has her right hand out casually. Reginald sat on his modified scroll, tapping buttons.

"Do you feel it? Don't fight it, girl. It can sense your trepidation. You must make it dread _you_." Salem instructed Cinder.

A soft clicking noise made Cinder and Reginald turn to the door. Beyond the doorway is black, but a small, glowing yellow orb floated into the room with long red tentacles with a black and white body. Mercury and Emerald looked at it in horror, Ashley just glanced away in disgust. It glided over to Salem at the head of the table. The Seer Grimm approached her and clicked a series of times.

"Cinder, I am going to ask you this _one more time_ , and I expect a _clear_ answer. _Did you kill Ozpin_?" Salem asked. Cinder raised her arm to Emerald, but Salem slammed her fist on the table, eyes flashing red. " _ **NO!**_ " Cinder lowers her arm, almost in fear. "I want to hear _you_ say it."

" _hhhhhhhhyyyyhhhhyhyh-yyeeeessss_..." Cinder rasped weakly. Salem looked at her for a long moment, and turned to Reginald.

"Is she telling the truth?" Salem asked him. Reginald turned and looked at Cinder, his black eyes meeting her amber one.

"Yes."

Salem turned to the Seer Grimm.

"Reinforce our numbers at Beacon. The relic _is_ there." Salem told the Seer, which glided away, clicking in it's step. It reached the door, and Mercury and Emerald once again drew away. Ashley narrowed her eyes at the Seer. Salem glanced away from Cinder and towards Reginald, brought her fingers to her chin.

"What are you planning?"

* * *

 **So, there we have it, Alex and Epsilon are introduced into the story, along with Blake, Yang and Sun. This chapter took so long to write, so much to put it, but all in all, I think it turned out pretty well. And, just so there isn't any confusion: The Ghost is Alex, and the Android is Epsilon, just in case it wasn't clear.**

 **We learn why Alex is with Blake, to find David, which unfortunately may take some time. And while Epsilon's isn't as explicit, Epsilon is under house arrest for murder that he committed out of his control, and has to stay with his 'sister' and 'father'. More on them later though.**

 **As always, remember to follow, favourite, and leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	5. Of Xiao Longs and Branwens

**CHAPTER FIVE - OF XIAO LONGS AND BRANWENS**

* * *

As the sun started to set, the horizon glowing a dark orange with the rest of the sky a deep blue, the Farm Boy walked into the barn after a hard day of work. He walked through the open barn door to the sink and mirror in the corner, with several stacks of hay. He placed his oversized gardening tool against the bales of hay with a sigh. He turned and walked away, glancing in the mirror.

He froze when he saw himself. Something looked...off. He walked closer to the mirror, putting his gloved hands on the sink and leaning towards the mirror. He examined himself closely, putting his right hand to his black hair, scratching it. He leant closer when he saw something in the corner.

A black hooded figure.

"Hello?" He asked curiously. The hooded figure turned to him and disappeared in a burst of crow feathers. The Farm Kid blinked a couple of times, sighed and stepped back.

"Hello! I'm Professor Ozpin!-"

"AAAHHHHH!" The Farm Kid screamed and fell back into a pile of hay, breathing heavily in fear and confusion. He calmed himself, controlling his breathing.

"Oscar! You be careful with those tools!" Oscar's aunt yelled elsewhere.

Outside the barn, David glanced through the open doorway at Oscar. David turned an walked away, teleporting away in a cloud of crow feathers.

* * *

 _Epsilon stood outside the CCT tower, the sound of Nevermore's in the distance and people screaming. He was confused. He didn't...remember..._

 _"Epsilon..." Epsilon turned to his side, and much to his horror, Cinder stood beside him with a sly smirk. She glanced ahead with her eyes, and Epsilon turned to see 312 people standing in a group, all terrified of the two individuals before them._

 _Epsilon stepped back. No. No. Not again._

 _"Kill them, Epsilon..." Cinder ordered him with her soft, yet dangerous voice. Epsilon shook his head, trying to ignore her orders, his mind drawing himself to kill the innocents before him._

 _"No...please...no..." Epsilon whispered pleadingly, gripping his hair tightly and shutting his eyes._

 _"You have no choice, android. You belong to **me**." Cinder told him grimly. Epsilon's eyes opened, against his own will, and saw his reflection in the eyes of everybody in front of him._

 _His eyes were red. Blood red. Red with anger. Red with lust for killing. An evil that had been unlocked._

 _Epsilon unfolded his pistol from his wrist, pointing his gun at the innocents before him. They recoiled in fear, tears streaming down they faces, eyes begging him to give mercy._

 _"Do. It. Now."_

 _Epsilon winced in pain, his raised arm shaking as he tried to resist. He clenched his other fist, clenching so hard it tore the skin off the palm of his hand. His finger traced over the trigger, begging him to follow his orders._

 _" **DO IT NOW!** "_

* * *

Epsilon shot up from his bed, eyes wide in fear. He glanced at his hands, which were gripping the frames of the bed. He sighed and released his grip, leaving imprints of his hands in the wood. Epsilon rubbed his eyes, turning and putting his feet on the ground, getting to his feet. He walked across the room and exited, walking over to Yang's room. To his surprise, she wasn't there.

He turned to the stairs when he heard a burst of laughter downstairs from Taiyang and a couple of adults. He slowly walked to the stairs and stopped halfway down, spotting Yang standing at the door frame, listening to Taiyang, Oobleck and Port conversing and laughing amongst each other.

"-Besides, that's not even the best part! See, then we-" Taiyang was cut off as Port put his right boot on the table, spreading his legs.

"Like what you see?" Port imitated Qrow, and the three men laughed loudly again, so much that Port collapsed to the floor, causing Taiyang and Oobleck to laugh louder. Epsilon couldn't help but chuckle. The thought of Qrow in a dress, that would have been a sight to see. Or...maybe... _not_ to see.

The three men stopped laughing when they heard Yang chuckle from the doorway. Oobleck and Port quickly got to their feet formally.

"Oh, uh, Miss Xiao Long, uh, please! Join us!" Port gestured happily as Yang walked in. Epsilon carefully walked down the stairs and stood where Yang was.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Uh, pull up a chair." Oobleck told Yang, laughing and calming himself down.

"I'm good." Yang assured, and sat on the kitchen counter next to her father on his left. Oobleck and Port sat down in their seats. "So...what are you doing here?"

"Despite popular belief, teachers do have a life outside the classroom." Oobleck deadpanned.

"Professor Goodwitch is working round the clock to restore Beacon to it's former glory. But Mistral wasn't built in a day. And, we all need rest from time to time." Port informed Yang. Epsilon thought about how much of a disarray Beacon was when he went back all those months ago, overflowing with Grimm and entire buildings destroyed to nothing but rubble.

"Yeah, look, let's not worry about that right now." Taiyang spoke up to change the subject. "So, there we were, standing in the auditorium, looking at Qrow, wearing a _skirt_ ,then Oz tells everyone it's time to work on our landing strategy." The four of them laughed, while Epsilon was slightly confused. _Must have been before my creation._

"The Branwen Twins have always been...interesting to say the least." Oobleck added. Epsilon narrowed his eyes curiously. _Qrow and Raven are twins?_

"That didn't seem to stop young Tai." Port joked, him and Oobleck laughing. Taiyang shook his head annoyed.

"Hey, come on, man. She's right here." Taiyang told them, gesturing to Yang.

"Oh please! She's a mature young woman! If she can handle combat, she can handle a few jabs at her old man."

"That's not the issue, Pete. And besides, she's still a teenager." Taiyang stated, gesturing to Yang again.

" _She_ is also in the _and_ can be _directly_ spoken to." Yang spoke up, annoyed, and hopped off the table. "And _I_ think I've been through enough to be considered an adult at this point." Taiyang sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Adult or not, you've still got a long way to go before you're ready for the real world." Taiyang told her daughter. Epsilon knew he was right. Epsilon had seen the real world, the threats that are out there, and the dangers that they are to the people he loves.

"Oh my gosh! Does _every_ father figure just have the same three condescending phrases?" Yang asked her father with an annoyed eye roll.

"Yeah! But we only use them when we mean it!" Taiyang told Yang sternly.

"Is that so?" Yang growled angrily. Port nervously tugged at his collar.

"As a matter of fact, it _is_ so!" Taiyang yelled back. Oobleck awkwardly drank his coffee. "If you honestly think that you're ready to go out there on your own, huh, well I guess you lost some brain cells along with that arm."

Yang, Epsilon, Oobleck and Port all gasped in horror. Epsilon couldn't believe what Taiyang just said to his own daughter, something so senseless, so horrific to say to say to someone who has just experienced a horrific loss-

Yang, Epsilon, Oobleck and Port all gasped in horror. Epsilon couldn't believe what Taiyang just said to his own daughter, something so senseless, so horrific to say to say to someone who has just experienced a horrific loss-

"You jerk!" Yang yelled, and playfully punched Taiyang in the arm, the two of them laughing. Epsilon let out a long sigh of relief. _That could have been awkward._

"Are we finally talking about the Goliath in the room?" Oobleck whispered to them. The Xiao Long's glanced at each other, and burst into laughter, Oobleck and Port laughing alongside them. They calmed down, collecting their breath.

"Miss Xiao Lon- _Yang_ , if you don't mind me asking: Why haven't you tried on the arm yet?" Port asked her calmly.

"Oh, yes! Yes! A piece of Atlas technology being given out like that is rare indeed. Not to mention the effort it took to deliver it here. It seems a great many people want you to return to normal." Oobleck told her. Yang sighed, glancing at where her right arm used to be.

"She's scared." Epsilon spoke up, the four of them turning to him as he walked into the room. "You're all talking about her getting back to normal, and while she certainly appreciates the concern and moral boost, but to Yang, her lack of an arm is normal for her." Epsilon explained to them. "Psychological and physical damage can take a while to recover from. I know it too."

"Well, normal is what you make of it." Taiyang disagreed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yang asked, confused. "Do you just want to pretend like nothing happened? I lost a _part_ of me! A piece of me is _gone_ , and it's _never_ coming back."

"You're right. It's not coming back. Neither of you can recover what you've lost." Taiyang told them both. "But that doesn't have to stop you from becoming who you want to be. You're _Yang Xiao Long_ , my sunny little dragon, and _Epsilon Xiao Long_ , the son I never knew I wanted." He put a hand on her shoulder as she leant against the counter. "You can do whatever you put your mind to. So whenever you're ready to stop moping, and get back out there, I'll be there for you."

"Ah-I-" Yang was speechless, not knowing what to say. Epsilon sighed and sat at the head of the table besides Oobleck and Port.

"Fear is like any other emotion: it comes and goes." Port explained to Yang. "It's all in how you handle it. Why, even _I_ find myself wrestling with that emotion from time to time."

"Really? You?" Yang deadpanned.

"He's afraid of mice." Oobleck whispered.

"THEY BRING ONLY _DISEASE_ AND _FAMINE_!" Port exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table. "AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THEIR _TAILS_! SO _HAIRLESS_ , SIMPLY UNNATURAL!" Yang couldn't stop her laughter at this man's fear of something so harmless.

"Port, I assure you, you're safe. There are no mice here right now." Oobleck assured his colleague. Yang calmed down and glanced over to Epsilon, who was frowning. She looked at him with concern in her eyes.

* * *

Yang walked up the stairs, stopping at the top step. "Goodnight!" She called down, and entered her room. She looked over at her metal arm, or where it should be. Epsilon was laying on her bed, magnetically moving the arm around to examine it.

"Thanks for having us over, Tai." Port thanked Taiyang outside. Yang walked over to the window to watch them.

"Anytime, you're always welcome." Taiyang assured them.

"It may be a while before we return." Oobleck informed Taiyang. "There is still much work to be done at the school."

"I hesitate to ask, but...is there any word from young Miss Rose?" Port asked Taiyang.

"Not yet." Taiyang answered sadly.

"Have you thought about going after her?" Oobleck asked him. "Try to bring her home?" Taiyang let out a long sigh.

"I've got to...look after some things." Taiyang told them, glancing over to Yang's window, who quickly hid out of sight. Yang clutched her right shoulder, glancing at it. She knew she was not only holding herself back, but her father too.

"You know this arm is more advanced than I am?" Epsilon asked Yang. "I've existed for amount a year, and I've never had any of my parts replaced. I'm made out of outdated machinery, along with being half a foot shorter than most my age."

"Still taller than Weiss, right?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, still taller than Weiss." Epsilon confirmed, magnetically moving Yang's metal arm back to the desk.

"Hey, Epsilon, can I ask you something?" Yang asked him.

"What?" Epsilon asked.

"What's the matter? At the table, you were still depressed, even after dad gave us a motivational speech. You can't still let what was out of your control hold you back." Yang told him.

"It's not what isn't in my control, it is what _is_ in my control." Epsilon told Yang. "It's been a month since I came home with Ashley, who almost immediately had to leave. I don't really know where she's gone, and I don't know if she'll come back. But, I could have gone with her, I could do something, but instead I sit around in this house with nothing in my mind. Even now, if I wanted to leave, I'm under house arrest."

"So, why didn't you go with Ashley?" Yang asked, sitting on her bed next to Epsilon.

"You know, I've asked myself that same question every day. I always told myself I stay because I want to help you recover from your physical and mental barriers, so we can get back into the fight. But what have I done? Nothing." Epsilon sighed. "Do you want to know why I didn't leave? Why I stayed in the relative safety of this house? It's because I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Me. My greatest fear is me. I'm afraid of what I can do, what I can do without a second glance, without a second thought. It's happened before, we both know it, but what happens the next time someone takes over me? Makes me hurt you? _Kill_ you? I live with the illusion of free will, but if someone changed a line of code in my chip, I'm now a murderous psychopath. I can't stop myself. That's why I'm here, why my brother is somewhere in Mistral, and my girlfriend is out there, some where, and I'm _still_ here, sitting around and doing nothing."

"Epsilon." Yang leant forward, pulling him into a one armed hug. "You can't think like that. You're incredible, an AI who is way faster, smarter and stronger than any huntsman or huntress. Yes, you were hacked once, but you learn from your mistakes, so they never happen again. I don't fear you, I love you. You're my brother, and I know no matter what, you will never hurt me, because you love me too."

"You're right." Epsilon whispered. "I can't fear myself, because I'm the only one who can control me. The ones out there, the bad people, they should fear me. I'm not a killer, but that doesn't mean that they won't fear me when I come." Epsilon told Yang with new found confidence. "Thanks Yang. I love you." He hugged her. She smiled and patted him on the back.

"I love you too." Yang told him. "What about Atlas? You're house arrest?"

"I kicked General Ironwood into an elevator once, and never got in trouble. I think I'll be fine." Epsilon remembered, and Yang couldn't help but laugh a little. Epsilon smiled to himself.

He was going to make a difference.

* * *

Team RNJR continued through the forest, Ruby holding up the map as the guide, walking along a dirt path.

"Come on guys, if we pick up the pace, we can hit the next town before sunset." Ruby declared, looking up from the map.

"Assuming it's still there." Jaune added depressingly.

"Of course it will be there! This one is supposed to be pretty big. Hee...gan...b-bbana?"

"Higanbana" Ren pronounced correctly. "It's a well protected village with a popular in."

"Which means no camping in the rain!" Nora added joyfully.

"See! Everything's gonna be fine." Ruby assured Jaune.

"You know, we've had a lot of ups and downs, but things could be a lot worse. I really thought we'd see more Grimm." Jaune noted.

"As did I." Ren agreed.

"I guess our luck is finally turning around." Nora cheered.

"Yeah..." Ruby muttered, and looked up at the cliffs, spotting David standing on the edge of one. "Real lucky."

"To Higanbana!" They cheered, Ruby unsuccessfully pronouncing the village name again.

Up on the cliff, David watched the four teenagers continue down the dirt path. He tensed up, sensing a Beowolf behind him. He turned and it lunged, but a sword pierced through it's chest, killing it.

"Thanks for the save, old man." David thanked.

Qrow pulled his sword out, giving David an annoyed look as he balanced it on his left shoulder.

"Don't _ever_ call me old." Qrow threatened. The two of them glanced to the side when they saw a bird cawing at them from a tree, which took off and flew away. They followed the bird as it flew over Team RNJR.

Qrow turned back to David, but only saw a small pile of crow feathers. He scoffed. "Luck."

* * *

That night, thunder and lightning struck outside, along with the pitch black sky and heavy rain. Team RNJR entered the inn, requesting for a room for the four of them.

Across the road, David watched them, ensuring that they got there safely. Satisfied, David entered the bar, shutting the door behind him and and shook his hooded head to get the rain off. He walked through the bar and to the table in the middle of the room, sitting opposite Qrow.

"Long time, kiddo." Qrow stated.

"Yeah, it had been, hasn't it?" David asked rhetorically. "Just after the CCT fell, when we got Ruby off that tower."

"Yeah, it was then." Qrow agreed. "How long have you been following them?"

"How long have _you_ been following them?" David asked him the same.

"I asked first, you answer first." Qrow told him.

"I don't know, a month, maybe two. Only Ruby knows I'm here, the other three still think I'm gone." David explained.

"I started following the lot of you as soon as you departed from Patch. The you disappeared three months ago, and I just saved you a few hours ago. Nice job not getting spotted by me." Qrow complimented.

"I learn from the best." David told him.

"Thanks."

"I didn't mean you."

"Oh." Qrow chuckled. "Who do you mean? You're girlfriend? She doesn't seem like the person who would let you go on a quest like this."

"She didn't get much choice, being in a coma when you boyfriend decides to leave means she can't exactly stop me." David told Qrow. "She's safe though, and so's the kid."

"Kiddo looking after his kiddo. Taught you well, haven't I?" Qrow boasted.

"Until recently, no. I decided to embrace the family name when I left, even forged a new weapon." David took out his folded scythe, putting it on the table. "Storm Qrow."

"Named it after me, I'm flattered." Qrow joked, picking up and looking at the weapon. "Now that you're here, what's the game plan? Stalk the kids on their mission, or join them?"

"I'm waiting for the right moment." David stated, taking his scythe back from Qrow. At that moment, a glass of some sort of alcohol, whisky maybe, was put down next to Qrow.

"Oh, I didn't-"

"From the woman upstairs." The waitress stated. "Red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf. David and Qrow looked up at the upper level, and saw her.

"Thanks." Qrow thanked the waitress.

"But, I went ahead and gave ya top." She said with a wink. "Lucky you." She smirked and walked away, Qrow giving her a quick grin back.

"Still a womaniser, huh?" David asked.

"They can't resist me." Qrow boasted. He glanced across the path, and saw the teenagers from Team RNJR were gone. He picked up his drink and got to his feet. "Come on, follow me." Qrow instructed David, who got to his feet and followed Qrow up the stairs. They reached the the top and saw Raven sitting at the table in the back corner, her mask sitting on the middle of the table.

"Hello brother, nephew." Raven greeted them. David glanced at Raven, who just stared at her from the top of the stairs.

"Raven." Qrow responded, walking over and pulling a chair over to the table across from her. He looked at her expectantly, and she sighed, moving her mask aside. David opted to stand at the side of the table.

"So, what do you want?" Qrow asked her.

"A girl can't catch up with her family?" Raven asked him.

"She can, but you're not. Now how 'bout we get on with it?" Qrow took a sip from his drink. "Unless you plan on keeping these comin'." He set his glass down and Raven leant forward.

"Does she have it?" Raven asked. Qrow didn't answer, opting to run his fingertip along the edge of his glass.

"Did you know Yang lost her arm?" Qrow asked her.

"That's not-"

"Rhetorical question. I _know_ you know. It's just obnoxious to bring up family and then carry on like your daughter doesn't exist."

"I saved her." Raven defended.

"No, you tried to kill a girl who wasn't in her right mind, and near enough killed me." David told Raven. "I still have a scar on my chest, thanks to you."

"You got in my way." Raven growled. "Besides, if I recall, you said 'Don't worry, I'll protect her Raven'. Yeah, nice job protecting her."

"I've protected her more times than _you_ have." David told her grimly, clenching his fists angrily.

"Real mom of the year material, sis." Qrow added. Raven leant forward, grabbing Qrow's wrist. David grabbed Ravens, clenching his metal hand on her red shielded wrist

"I warned you. _Both_ of you. I told you Beacon would fall, and it did. I told you Ozpin would fail, and he has. I told you the Inhuman would fail, and _you_ have." Raven told them, glaring at David. "Now you tell me. Does. Salem. Have it?"

"I thought you weren't interested in all that." Qrow reminded her.

"I just want to know what we're up against." Raven told her brother.

"And which 'we' are you referring to?" Qrow asked. Raven glared at Qrow, and released him. David let to of Raven, leaving a dent in her armour.

"You should come back, Raven. The only way we'd beat her is by working together. _All of us_." Qrow stated, glancing between Raven and David.

" _You're_ the one who left. The tribe raised us, and you turned your back on them." Raven reminded him.

"I had a kid to raise, and I didn't want him getting any bad ideas from killers and thieves." Qrow told her.

"They were your family." Raven stated.

"You don't give a damn about family." David told her. Raven stood up, glaring angrily at David, her red eyes directly at him. If looks could kill, David would already be on the floor.

"You have a very skewed perception of that word." Qrow stated. Raven turned to him, her expression looking more upset.

" _I_ lead out people now. And as their leader, I will do _everything_ in my power to ensure our survival." Raven stated.

"I saw. The people of Shion saw, too." Qrow added. David turned to Raven, horrified.

"That was you? _You_ killed all those people?" David demanded.

"The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules." Raven told David calmly.

"Well, you've certainly got someone strong on your side. I've seen the damage." Qrow informed her.

"We couldn't have know the Grimm would set in as quickly as they did." Raven told Qrow, turning away to not face either of them.

"I'm not talking about the Grimm. And I'm not talking about _you_ , either." Qrow told her grimly. Raven turned back to Qrow with a small smirk.

"If you don't know where the relic is, then we have nothing left to talk about." Raven told him, and put a hand on her mask. Qrow leant forward, putting a hand on her mask.

"I don't know where the Spring Maiden is, either, and if you do, I need ou to tell me." Qrow told his sister.

"And why would I do that?" Raven asked, somewhat amused.

"'Cause without her, we're all going to die." Qrow told Raven seriously.

"And which 'we' are you referring to?" Raven echoed his words. Qrow grimaced as Raven pulled the mask from him, putting it on as she grabbed her weapon. She stopped and walked up to David.

"A lot of people put their faith in you, young Branwen. Here's some advice: stop giving them false hope." Raven told him. "Ozpin made a mistake putting too much faith in you."

"That makes two of us." David told her. She 'hmm'd' and turned away, flashing her sword and creating a red portal, and entered it, disappearing. Behind them, the waitress dropped her drinks, trembling in fear as she saw Raven disappear. She cautiously stepped back, glancing sideways to Qrow.

"We're gonna need a double, right kid-" Qrow stopped when he glanced to David.

He was gone.

* * *

Back at Patch, Taiyang knelt outside the front of the house, watering a bed of sunflowers. He looked up to the door when Yang and Epsilon walked out, Yang now with her robotic arm attached, automatically using it to shield her eyes. Epsilon smiled at her and turned to Taiyang.

"We're ready." He assured him. Taiyang stood up.

"Okay. Let's get started."

* * *

 **And there we have it, the very family oriented chapter of the story! I love the title, simply because it could have only worked with these two OC's with these two families, so that lucky. We learn about Epsilon's fear of himself, and what he can do, and more about David's past, more of which to be revealed later.**

 **Also, David apparently knows about Oscar and his connection to Ozpin, seeing as Oscar has now seen him twice, but I literally have no idea WTF is up with Oscar and Ozpin. I added David to these scenes becuase he is the only character who can be there, since he can teleport. I'm just going to assume that Ozpin told David more things than David lets on. We'll just have to see.**

 **So, as always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and keep an eye out for chapter six!**


	6. One in a Million

**CHAPTER SIX - ONE IN A MILLION**

* * *

The ships air horn went off loudly, signifying that they had finally reached their destination. The off-ramp slowly lowered to the ground, allowing the passengers to disembark. Blake, Sun, Alex and several dozen other people walked along the ramp, off the ship and onto the ground. Alex looked around at the new place. The town was very crowded, with hundreds, possibly thousands, of Faunus within his sight. There were several small buildings and homes set among the dunes and palm trees. They reached the bottom of the ramp, Sun paused to take in the sight while Blake walked off without pause.

"Huh." Sun muttered. Alex continued looking at the area, noting that most of the Faunus appeared to be waiting for others disembarking from the ship, along with several mobile kiosks along the commercial dock, selling food and other wares. "I've never seen so many Faunus in one place!"

"This is the one place everyone can feel safe, no matter who or what they are." Blake told him. Alex walked behind them, glancing from side to side. He couldn't help but notice the attention he was getting from all of the surrounding Faunus.

"Wow, sure is, uh, crowded, huh?" Sun noticed.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Blake deadpanned. Alex glanced back at the boat.

"Looks like I won't be needing my car for now." Alex noted.

"How did ou even get that car? Must have cost you a fortune." Sun asked him.

"It's my uncles, he's in some prison in Atlas. I found where he hid it and _borrowed_ it from him." Alex explained. "I have full intention to give it back."

"Yeah, right." Sun answered sarcastically. He suddenly jumped to the side when a Faunus almost walked right into him. "Is it always so...cramped?"

"Well, when you try and take an entire species and put them on an island that's two-thirds desert, yeah, it tends to be cramped."

"What! You guys have that much more space? Why waste it? A little desert never hurt anyone!" Sun exclaimed.

"It's not like the desert in Vacuo, Sun. The wildlife here is more dangerous than most other regions." Blake explained.

"I heard the Faunus were given Menagerie after the Great War, as a sort of thank you for participation. I thought it went like 'Hey, thanks for the help, here's your own island as a reward', but really it's more like 'Hey, thanks for the help, but we don't want you around here, go somewhere else so we don't have to see or speak to each other'. Right?" Alex guessed.

"That's a pretty good summary, yeah." Blake agreed.

"Jerks." Sun muttered.

"We try to make the best of things." Blake told Sun as they continued walking. Alex again glanced at the Faunus, still getting a lot of unwanted attention.

"Uhh...there are a lot of Faunus staring at me..." Alex told them worryingly.

"I'm not surprised. This is a Faunus safe haven, there are hardly any humans on Menagerie, if any at all. In the kingdoms, humans are prominent over Faunus, but here the tables have turned." Blake explained.

"Basically, you're like one in a million." Sun told Alex.

"Great." Alex muttered, trying to keep himself hidden. The three of them paused when they got a good look at the town ahead. One of the things that caught Alex's attention was a massive, three storied house directly ahead of them, which looked much more sophisticated than the other houses, or anything around it.

"Whoa..." Sun gasped.

"This, is Kuo Kuana." Blake announced.

"It's...beautiful. I take it all back. This place looks great! Why would anyone ever want to leave?" Sun asked her.

"That's not the point, Sun!" Blake yelled. "We asked to be _equal_ , to be treated just like everyone else! Instead, just as Alex said, they gave us an island and told us to make do, so we did the best we could. We came together and we made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome."

"Not very reassuring..." Alex muttered to himself.

"But this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal. That we're still second-class citizens." Blake finished.

"Well, hey, this guy's feeling pretty at home." Sun assured Blake, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, time to go home." Blake told them.

"Oh yeah? Which one's yours? Can you see it from here?" Sun asked, peering at the houses.

"Kind of." Blake stated.

"Is it that one?" Sun asked, pointing at one of the smaller houses. "What about that tiny one down there? I like the paint-job."

"Shot in the dark, but is it the _really_ big one in the middle?" Alex asked.

"Nah! No way it could be that one, right Blake?" Sun asked. Blake just sighed and pointed Sun's hand towards the really big house. Sun stared at it, completely flabbergasted that it was her house.

* * *

Blake, Sun and Alex walked up the steps to the front door, Blake reaching to the doors knocker, but hesitated.

"What is it?" Sun asked.

"I um...it's just been a long time since I've seen my parents."

"Wait, can't you just go in? Isn't this your house?" Alex asked. Blake just glared at him, shutting him up.

"Well, you came all this way." Sun reminded her. Blake took a breath of courage, and banged the door knocker. A loud, heavy, resonating sound came from the door, Sun staring up, Blake taking a step back while Alex was just wondering why the door was so big. "Okay if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating."

The door opened, and a short, female cat Faunus came out from behind. Her ears perk up and she steps forward.

"Blake?" She asked, almost in disbelief.

"Hi mom." Blake said awkwardly, lifting her arm slightly in greeting. Her mom stepped forward and hugged Blake.

"My baby girl." Blake was shocked, unsure what do do. Her face quickly became gentle and she hugged back. The two released each other when footsteps approached the door.

"Kali? Who is it?" A man asked from inside the house. He came to the door, and Alex's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the man. He was _massive,_ easily standing a foot taller than him, and twice this width with his broad figure. He appeared to be some kind of cat Faunus, maybe a panther...or a puma...

Alex's thoughts were interrupted when he saw all of the Belladonnas, and Sun, smiling at each other. He couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

Blake, Sun, Kali and Ghira, Blake's father, all sat around a square table on mats with their legs crossed. Alex opted to stand, leaning against a pillar behind Ghira and Kali.

"We were horrified when we heard the news. The Kingdom of Vale isn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened." Kali told Blake. "Oh,we were both so worried."

"Please, I knew she's be fine!" Ghira stated confidently.

"That isn't the slightest bit true." Kali scoffed. "You should have seen him pacing."

"You guys have nothing to worry about. I've seen your daughter in action before! And trust me, she's got some moves!" Sun stated proudly. Blake's eyes widened in horror at his words, while Ghira send Sun a death glare. Alex was desperately trying not to burst into laughter. "What?"

"Dude, you're so screwed." Alex told Sun, who still looked confused.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, _Mr. Wukong_?" Ghira asked coldly. Sun, finally catching on, went pale in fear.

I...uh, well, you see sir, it's just that, you know, that she's such a good fighter and all, uh, and as a fellow fighter, I have a lot of respect for her..." Sun tried to explain.

"Why is he here again?" Kali asked Blake quietly.

"...And her fighting. But also fer her..."

"He kind of just followed me home." Blake answered.

"...because of her fighting. Not her looks. I mean, not to say..."

"I see." Kali gestured to Alex. "And the human? Why is he here?"

"...she's not good looking. She is! Very! Or..."

"He's looking for his friend, and he thinks I'm his best lead. I'm not too sure though." Blake answered honestly.

"...slightly, I mean she's definitely above average. I mean, uh..." Sun looked at the Belladonnas, who were watching and waiting for a real answer. Awkwardly, Sun picked up the tea kettle with his tail and poured himself another drink. "This tea is really good. Heh-uh." Sun finished, awkwardly taking a drink.

"I like him." Kali told Blake, gesturing to Sun.

"Mom!" Blake exclaimed embarrassingly. Alex covered his mouth, laughing at the antics in front of him.

Suddenly, the door knocked, catching their attention.

"Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting!" Ghira said annoyingly, slamming his fist on the table. Kali quickly covered his hand with her own.

"Ghira..." Kali calmed him.

"Give me a moment." Ghira told them, getting to his feet.

"What's that about?" Alex asked.

"Is everything okay?" Blake added.

"Yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately." Kali explained.

"Dealing with who?" Blake asked skeptically.

"The White Fang."

"WHAT!?" Blake, Sun and Alex all exclaimed. In an instant, they all ran to the door. Before the reached, Blake stopped, pushing Alex back.

"Hey, what gives?" Alex asked, confused.

"If the White Fang finds out there is a human here, there will be an uproar. Please, just stay out of sight." Blake begged. Alex nodded, she and Sun running to the front door. Alex turned back and ran into the room they were in before, and started climbing a pillar.

"What are ou doing?" Kali asked, confused.

"Staying out of sight." Alex answered, reaching the upper floor. He opened one of the windows and climbed around onto the outside wall, and up onto the roof. He carefully walked along the roof and leant down when he reached the edge, peering over the side. He couldn't see Ghira, Blake or Sun, but he could see two Faunus dressed in some weird clothing with red hoods. One had holes in the top for ears, while the other had a tail, both of which appeared to be fox. Alex leant over a little more, listening in to the conversation.

"...is Corsac and Fennec Albain. They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie now." Ghira explained.

"Those psychos are here too?" Sun explained.

"Young man, I'm not sure what you've heard of our organisation, but I can assure you, we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe." Fennec told Sun. Alex scoffed and shook his head. If he learnt one thing from David, it was to spot a liar. This Faunus was _definitely_ lying.

"What we've heard? We're seen firsthand. Your fanatics are slaughtering our people!" Blake yelled.

"What is she talking about?" Ghira asked.

"Precisely what we came to discuss with you, Your Grace." Corsac told him.

"Is everything alright?" Kali asked, Alex figuring she heard the commotion from the front door.

"Wait, you guys seriously don't know?" Sun asked them.

"Know what?" Ghira asked dangerously.

"The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm into the school." Blake told them. "If I hadn't been saved by my friend, I'd be dead." The Albain brothers glanced to each other innocently.

"Is this true?" Ghira asked.

"Sadly, Your Grace, it is." Fennec answered with sorrow.

"Don't act like you're s-"

"That's enough!" Ghira cut his daughter off. He turned to the Albain brothers. "Explain yourselves."

"Though it pains to admit it, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan." Corsac explained. Alex couldn't believe it. They were just flat out lying to their fellow Faunus about a tragedy that they claim to have no fault to, yet they clearly know they are directly responsible. Pathetic.

"You know, Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shooting up Vale!" Sun yelled.

"The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident." Fennec told them passively.

"'Incident'!? People are dead!" Blake yelled angrily.

"And it is a tragedy." Corsac said apathetically.

"Your Grace, we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers _do not_ represent the will of the White Gang." Fennec assured him.

"And how can I be sure of that?" Ghira demanded.

"We understand if you bear any scepticism towards these claims." Corsac told the Faunus. "The White Fang's tactics are admittedly, more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie. But this, this is no way to make our message heard."

"We have ample documentation from the council meeting, as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you care to review them." Fennec offered. Alex shook his head. He believed that the likelihood of those documentation being legitimate was none, and we're almost certainly fake.

"I will, but another day. I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter." Ghira told the brothers.

"But of course, Your Grace." Corsac told him.

"We completely understand. It was a pleasure to see you again, young Blake." Fennec told her.

"We were saddened when we heard o your departure from the White Fang, but understand if you can no longer support our cause." Corsac added. Alex knew that 'departure' was putting it lightly. Blake ran from the White Fang, after realising how ruthless and dangerous they had become, and they didn't convey her true actions. That's why she became a huntress.

"It is a wearying fight, after all." Fennec added.

"Who says I'm done fighting?" Blake challenged.

"Hmm...If you ever do wish to return, you need merely come find us." Corsac offered. Alex just rolled his eyes. Offering her the Fang again? Morons.

"Sister Ilyia would be elated." Fennec assured Blake.

"Goodbye, gentlemen." Ghira told them, and shut the door. Alex sighed, besides them being a bunch of liars, he hadn't learnt much in terms of their plans. He was about to go back, but heard them continue talking.

"An interesting development, wouldn't you say?" Fennec asked.

"Interesting indeed." Corsac agreed.

"So, shall we inform Brother Adam?" Fennec asked.

"Oh, we shall." Corsac assured, the brothers ending with an unsettling grin. Alex was horrified. _Everything_ they had told Ghira and his family was a lie, and they were none the wiser. Alex debated going back to tell them, but he was better off if he tracked them alone. Carefully, Alex slid down the side of the house, softly landing on the floor. He ran to catch up with the brothers, ducking behind cover until they moved ahead. He then proceeded to follow them to where they were going.

* * *

At the tavern in Higanbana, the waitress scrubbed the floor. The sound of approaching footsteps cause her to stop and look up.

"Excuse me." Tyrian licked his lips. "I was hoping you could...help me find someone." Tyrian started laughing maniacally, terrifying the Waitress.

"You've found him."

Tyrian stopped laughing and turned around to find David standing with Storm Qrow unfolded and scattered black feathers on the floor. Tyrian grinned in anticipation.

"Oh-ho, this is gonna be fun!"

* * *

 **Just a before word, in relation to the review, new OC's will not be introduced by suggestion, but ones trhat I have -planned out. Please do not leave OC's in the reviews.**

* * *

 **So, there we have it. We've met the Belladonnas, some who approve of Sun...and some who don't so much...I'm sure he'll pull though though. Alex has discovered that the Albain brothers are lying to them, and is tracking them, while David has his first encounter with Tyrian. I'm not quite sure yet how it will play out, but hopefully it will go well.**

 **And so, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Right this is a separate AN for this chapter, but it is about another story I was writing, Immortal Things.**

 **I have decided to delete the story for three main factors:**

 **1) It's not nearly as popular as this story, which is understandable, but if nobody reads it, there is no point in writing it.**

 **2) I have found myself not enjoying writing it anymore. There are too many OC's created simply for that story, who won't appear in any other stories. I originally liked the concept, but it is too much of a copy of Stranger Things. I have a border between 'inspired' and 'copied', and this was just too close to copying.**

 **3) All of the stories I have wrote are part of one big universe, all interconnected with each other. The mistake with Immortal Things was setting it in the future, as I don't know how the canon timeline will play out. Ironwood and Winter appeared in the story, which is set about 12 years after this, but they could both die by then. I hope they don't but I just don't know. My golden rule is to try and stay close to canon, but predicting events that we likely won't see for years and years to come, it's just too inaccurate. However, after this story ends, I am writing another one inspired by some anime I've seen, but that may not be for a long time, so keep an eye out for that.**

 **Despite this, some of the characters from that story (Ambrose, Pietro, Ray) may appear in this story, but not for a long time, and only if the plot needs them.**

 **If you did read the story and liked it, I'm sorry for deleting it, but it's for the better.**


	7. Confrontation

**CHAPTER SEVEN - CONFRONTATION**

* * *

"Another day, another adventure!" Nora cheered as she and the rest of Team RNJR continued through the forest towards Haven.

"What's on the agenda today?" Ruby asked Jaune, who was currently reading the map.

"Walking!" Jaune announced.

"With a side of...?" Nora added.

"Walking." Ren deadpanned. Ruby sighed heavily.

"Haven is a lot further away than I thought." Ruby said tiredly. She glanced up and looked around, looking for David. Although, to her surprise, he wasn't anywhere nearby. Although she shouldn't be too worried, she couldn't help the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Ruby...how long did you think this journey was going to take?" Ren asked Ruby, walking next to her. Ruby held her arms close to her chest, and threw them up into the air.

"I don't know!" Ruby exclaimed. "I grew up in a small area, I've never been this far away from home!"

"Right, but, how long?" Jaune asked her again.

"Maybe...uhh...two...weeks...?" Ruby guessed sheepishly.

"What!?" Jaune exclaimed, lowering the map.

"Okay! Fine! Three or something!" Ruby yelled back. She calmed herself down. "Look, whatever." Ruby looked up ahead, and her expression became confused. "Hey, what's that?"

The four teens continued up the path until they found a damaged fence surrounding the path, and a tall wall ahead with a circular doorway, several building seen over the wall. Nora hopped onto one of the fence poles and looked at and over the wall, using her hands like binoculars.

"That's strange." Jaune stated slowly, looking at the map again. "I didn't think we'd be hitting a new village for a few days.

"Are those buildings...damaged?" Nora asked, lowering her 'binoculars'.

"We should search for survivors!" Jaune announced, tossing the map aside and running into the unknown community, the rest of Team RNJR behind him.

Without them noticing, David limped over to the map, picking it up with his mechanical hand, staining the map with blood. A few drops fell onto the map as he folded the map and attached it to his belt.

Ren, Jaune and Ruby ran through the door, while Nora jumped up onto the wall, proceeding to hop onto a high building frame on an incomplete building. In fact, every building within the wall was incomplete. Ruby strained as she lifted a wooden fence pallet, checking to see if anyone was underneath, but fortunately there was nobody there.

"Anything!?" Ruby asked them.

"Nothing over here!" Nora announced, hopping off the building.

"No one over here either." Jaune added.

"It almost seems like the town was abandoned." Ren stated, examining the town as a whole. Jaune, Ren and Nora continued on ahead to look around, Ruby herself was distracted, looking side to side. There was something...unnerving about this town.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Nora yelled, catching Ruby's attention. She ran over to them as Nora moved some shrubbery over a small sign.

The sign read 'ONIYURI'.

"Oniyuri?" Nora asked curiously. "Never heard of it."

"Me neither." Jaune agreed.

"I have." Ren stated, catching all of their attention. "You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, has it never been completed. Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the kingdom was being run. Frustrated with the council, they pooled their resources together to build their own city. With their own laws. They hoped that one day it could maybe become it's own kingdom. Many thought it would be the future." Ren turned and walked over to one of the buildings.

"I know my parents did."

"What happened?" Ruby asked him. Ren wiped some dust off a small wall, revealing scratch marks.

"What _always_ happens." Ren stated coldly.

"The Grimm." Jaune deduced. Ren turned away, clenching his fists angrily.

"Not just anyone..."

Ruby looked at Nora, confused. "One?" Suddenly, a flock of birds flew from the forest and over the ghost town.

"Come on, let's just get though here, this place gives me the creeps." Jaune told them, walking toward the exit. Ruby and Nora glanced to each other, Nora turning and following Jaune. Ruby turned to Ren, who stormed after them , his fists still clenched. Ruby looked back, still sensing something...off...but decided to follow her friends.

* * *

Across Remnant, in Atlas, the shattered moon shone outside in the dark sky. Three spotlights were aimed at Weiss, lighting her up, who was currently singing up on stage. Hundreds of people sat in the audience, her father and brother up on a balcony, Vanessa begrudgingly standing next to them with her arms crossed. Vanessa was wearing a long sleeved brown dress which reached her upper knees with an open back and small hole in the chest.

She listened to Weiss, singing about her resistance, surprised how she could get away with it. As the singing ended, the crowd applauded her, who bowed her head to them. Weiss glanced up to the balcony, her father and brother clapping with...oddly unnerving expressions. Vanessa was looking neutral, but with a ghost of a smile. Weiss gave a small smile back, turning back to the audience. However, as soon as she turned away, her smile turned into a deep frown as she walked off the stage.

* * *

In a large room, larger than the size of most houses, dozens of people stood and talked amongst each other as several waiters walked around with small alcoholic drinks. Soft music played in the background in order to not disrupt their conversations. In one of the corners, Jacques talked with some fellow officials, Whitley and Weiss standing by his side. Vanessa herself had her back to Weiss, looking out of the window.

"That's precisely my point." Jacques told the other officials. "We offer Faunus the exact same wages given to the rest of our mining staff. Their argument's completely invalid right out of the gate." Weiss sighed at this, turning away from Jacques.

"Well, I think the bigger issue is our society as a whole." One of the men told Jacques.

"What, you mean Atlas?" Jacques asked. Weiss was looking across the hall at a large painting of Beacon Academy.

"Atlas, Mantle, you can't deny the economic disparity between the two." The man stated.

"I mean, what exactly are you suggesting?" One of the woman asked. Weiss started walking towards the paining, but without looking, Jacques reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" Jacques asked Weiss in a harsh hushed voice.

"I'm...just a little thirsty." Weiss lied.

"Sweetheart, you have someone who can do that for you." Jacques stated, turning around to Vanessa, who tensed under his gaze, even without seeing him.

"What, no! I can get it." Weiss insisted, lowering her father's arm. "I'll be right back, I promise." Jacques looked at Weiss sternly, who looked back at him weakly.

"Go with her." Jacques ordered Vanessa, and then turned back to the officials, continuing their conversation. Vanessa sighed and walked next to Weiss. The two continued across the hall until they reached the painting.

"It's beautiful." Vanessa stated, examining the painting of the academy. "I was only there for a few days, but it was the most beautiful building I'd ever seen. Such a shame what happened that night." Weiss 'hmm'd' in recognition.

"It's beautiful." A man echoed her words, leaning against the pole holding up the fabric railing in front of the art piece. "You two match." He said, gesturing to Weiss.

"Yes, it's a lovely painting." Weiss stated, ignoring his attempt to flattery. Vanessa just shook her head. She could clearly see he was after her for her name, and nothing else.

"So...that was my attempt at breaking the ice. How am I doing so far?" He asked her.

"You are leaving a lot to be desired." Weiss said sarcastically with a heavy sigh.

"Well, I've always appreciated honesty." He held out his hand to her. "Henry. Marigold." Weiss turned, taking his hand.

"Weiss Schnee." She introduced, but knowing he already knew that.

"I know. I saw your performance, obviously." Henry told her. Weiss was unimpressed. Henry just coughed nervously, thinking what to say next. "You were wonderful! And I promise I'm not saying that just because you're pretty."

 _*Your probably saying it because she's a Schnee. Liar.*_ Vanessa thought.

"Honesty, remember?" Henry joked. "So...you thinking about buying it?"

"No. I don't think so." Weiss told him, looking at the painting.

"Yeah...kind of pricey for a painting." Henry acknowledged.

"It's to raise money." Weiss informed him angrily.

"Oh, really?" Henry asked, surprised. "For what?"

 _*Dumbass.*_

"'For what'?" Weiss repeated, shocked. Henry just chuckled.

"I'll admit, I only come to these things for the food and drinks." He admitted nonchalantly, taking a drink from a nearby waiter. "And the extraordinary company, of course." He added, sipping his drink.

Vanessa flicked her wrist, one of the glasses floated off the plate into her hand, which she sipped. Weiss looked away from the painting and walked a couple of steps closer to Henry with an angry expression.

"So, what, is it another Mantle fundraiser or something?" Henry asked obliviously. Vanessa just shook her head.

"Get. Out." Weiss told him coldly with a glare.

"Huh. What?" Henry asked, amused.

"Get out, or I will have my huntress friend 'escort' you out." Weiss threatened. Vanessa glanced at her, a little taken back.

 _*Friend?*_

"But I haven't done anything-"

"Leave!" Weiss yelled at the somewhat confused boy.

"Pff. Whatever." Henry scoffed and walked away. He looked at Vanessa with a smirk, but Vanessa just glared at him with deathly intent. Without a word, he walked in the other direction. Weiss looked back at the painting, shutting her eyes as the sounds of dozens of officials talking in the hall about nonsense.

Vanessa walked over to the fabric rail, looking at the plaque in front of the painting.

"Show the world we care. All proceeds go to the Kingdom of Vale." Vanessa read out loud. She wasn't sure whether or not this plaque was completely true, but she hoped it was.

"It doesn't come as any surprise what happened to Vale."

Vanessa narrowed her eyes and turned to a woman across the hall, Weiss mirroring the action.

"It was a long time coming if you ask me." She continued to a few other women.

"Honey..." The man next to her put a hand on her shoulder.

"What!" She exclaimed, shrugging his hand off her. "You said the same thing last night, if they're so arrogant to think they can get past kingdom defence, I say good riddance."

"SHUT UP!" Weiss screamed, catching the attention of everyone in the room. They all stared directly at her. Vanessa tensed up, surprised by the outburst.

"Weiss..." Jacques said sternly, taking a step forward.

"You don't have a clue! _None_ of you do!" Weiss yelled at them, specifically the woman who was disrespecting Vale.

"Excuse me!?" The woman said, surprised, as if she had said nothing wrong.

"You're all just standing around, talking about _nothing_! Worrying about your hair, your money, your stupid problems that don't mean anything!" Weiss continued yelling. Jacques angrily stormed over to Weiss.

"Weiss, that's enough!" He told her angrily, grabbing her wrist.

"Let go of me!" Weiss yelled defiantly.

"You're embarrassing the family!" He told her sternly as she continued to pull away from him.

"Hey, leave her alone." Vanessa told Jacques, grabbing his arm. He turned and slapped her in the face knocking her down.

"Remember your place, child!" He yelled at Vanessa, who gasped as she felt her cheek, which slowly started to bleed.

"I said LET GO!" Weiss screamed, ripping herself out of his grasp. Losing her footing, she fell to the floor with a thud, a glyph suddenly appearing next to her. What appeared was a kind of Boarbatusk Grimm, coloured in white and blue, but looked slightly bigger and more ferocious than a normal one. It roared at the crowd, mainly the woman, Weiss watching helplessly as it was out of her control. It charged forward towards the woman, who begged for it to stop.

Vanessa quickly got back up, flicking her arms as a pair of daggers slipped down the sleeves into her hands. She threw them at the summoned Grimm, one burying in it's back left leg, the other in the left side of the Boarbatusk summons neck. It screeched in pain, but didn't stop. She held out her hands, forcing it to a stop less than a foot away from the woman.

 _ **BANG!**_

The summon skidded across the floor on it's right side, disappearing into white smoke, Vanessa's daggers falling to the ground. Ironwood lowered his revolver as Vanessa flicked her arms backwards, the daggers skidded along the floor and back into her hands.

"Arrest her!" The woman exclaimed, pointing at Weiss. Ironwood turned to Weiss, who was getting helped up by Vanessa. "What are you waiting for!? She's insane! She should be locked up!"

"She's the only one making sense around here." Ironwood told the woman, silencing the woman. He turned to Vanessa. "Thank you for assisting, Miss Hazel." He thanked her, Vanessa gave a single nod back. Ironwood turned to Jacques. "Thanks for the party Jacques." Ironwood turned and walked out of the hall.

Once Vanessa helped Weiss to her feet, she gave a silent apology and ran after General Ironwood, leaving Weiss alone in the hall with a crowd of terrified officials and a very angry Jacques.

"General Ironwood!" Vanessa yelled, causing him to stop and turn to her.

"Miss Hazel, what is the matter?" He asked her.

"General, I was wondering if you could help me with my shooting skills." Vanessa requested.

"I see. Your reason?" He asked her.

"I use a revolver too, but I never really got the hand of aiming it, along with my telekinesis. I only trained for a couple of months to be a huntress, but it was unofficially done, so I have received no formal training." She explained to him. "I want to become a huntress, and so far, you seem the only reasonable person I have met since I came to Atlas."

"I cannot guarantee that I can help you personally, but I myself see a young aspiring young woman who truly wants to help people. If I have the time, I will let you know, but for the time being, keep in mind that you can have a home at Atlas Academy." Ironwood told Vanessa.

"Thank you, sir." She thanked with a small bow. He nodded back and the two went their separate ways.

* * *

Team RNJR continued through the abandoned town, led by Ren. Suddenly, Ren stopped, holding out his arm to his friends, telling them to stop. Jaune, Ren and Nora looked around helplessly, unsure what was going on. Ren, however, narrowed his eyes and closed them.

He could sense him. A man running towards the with a maniacal laugh.

Ren grabbed his weapons, Ruby, Nora and Jaune doing the same, unfolding them. Ren opened his eyes in horror as he turned around, Tyrian leapt off the highest building to land in front of them. He landed with a massive grin, flexing his arm out to reveal two pairs of axe gauntlets.

He immediately charged at Ruby, but Ren blocked her, swinging the blades of his weapons and firing at him, but Tyrian expertly defected every attack and kicked Ren away. Tyrian sprinted back toward Ruby, who swung her scythe at him, but he deflected every time, swinging his gauntlet axes at her, striking her scythe and somehow damaging her aura.

Jaune got in the way with his shield, but he just leapt on it, leaning towards and giggling at his face. Nora charged and swung, but Tyrian leapt off the shield and out of the way. He swung his axe gauntlets at Nora, who raised her hammer to defend herself.

 _ **CLANG!**_

Tyrian's gauntlets collided with a black and silver scythe, which was tightly gripped by David. David scratched his scythe along the axes, swinging it around at Tyrian, who covered up and was sent crashing into a tower and tearing through the weak wall.

The five teenagers looked up at Tyrian, who stood with his legs stretched across the tower to stay up. Jaune, Ren and Nora were all shocked and confused by David's sudden appearance, but there was a more pressing matter at hand.

"We're not looking for a fight!" Jaune told Tyrian.

"Who are you?" Ren asked. Tyrian just laughed and hopped off the tower, landing in front of them all.

"Who I am matters not to you." He pointed at Ren. "Or you." He pointed at Nora. "Or!- well, you do interest me." He pointed at Jaune, who was taken back in surprise. "No, I only matter to you." He pointed at Ruby. "And most certainly _you_." Tyrian pointed at David.

"Why us?" Ruby asked, gesturing to herself and David. Tyrian was slightly surprised, and just burst into laughter.

"You-you haven't he slightest clue, do you!?" Tyrian asked Ruby hysterically. "Oh, how exciting this must be!" He started giggling again.

"What do you want?" Ruby demanded. Tyrian gasped, putting a hand to his chest in mock shock.

"The Rose as _thorns_!" Tyrian exclaimed. "My little flower, I am here to whisk you away with me."

"You will not lay a finger on her." David threatened, gripping his scythe tighter, a few drops of blood from his forehead dripping to the floor. Tyrian just burst into laughter.

"Oh, you, the notorious Inhuman, I expected a great deal more from you." Tyrian taunted, running a finger across his own forehead. "I get the great pleasure of bringing you're head back, but _only_ the head."

"We're not going to let you do that." Jaune stated with determination, standing in front of David and Ruby, Ren and Nora joining him. Tyrian just released a deep breath.

"... _Good_."

In an instant, he zoomed around Jaune, raising his left arm and swinging at Jaune.

"Jaune!" Ren yelled, raising his SMG's. David lunged forward, grabbing the axe gauntlet with his right hand, stopping the swing and scratching the black metal. Ren took the opportunity and fired, Tyrian blocking with his other shield and slamming his head back, hitting David in the forehead.

Tyrian leapt on Jaune's shield, spinning tauntingly. Ruby approached and swung, getting easily knocked away by Tyrian's kick, sending her across the stone floor. Jaune grabbed his sword, swinging at at Tyrian, who limboed under the sword, bringing a kick down over the back of his head, and kicking him in the chest. Tyrian turned and sprinted at Nora.

Across the street, Ruby loaded and fired an electric dust round, flying past Tyrian's head and hitting Nora in the chest, sending her to the floor. Tyrian stroked the side of his head, dumbfounded, and burst into laughter again.

"Well, if that isn't ironic." Tyrian chuckled. David sprinted towards Tyrian, and swung Storm Qrow, Tyrian barely raising his guard, too distracted from before and getting knocked to the ground. David swung the scythe a couple of times and swung it down at Tyrian, who expanded his axe gauntlets, stopping the scythe. Tyrian grinned and kicked David in the chest, leapt up and kicked David in the face, knocking him back and onto the floor.

Right then, Nora, charged fully with electricity, swung Magnhild at Tyrian.

 _ **CLUNK!**_

Nora's hammer was stopped by a large pincer that protruded from underneath Tyrian's jacket, who giggled at the surprised Nora.

"Surprise!" He giggled, moving the hammer aside and kicking Nora in the face a trio of times. He launched himself off her, discarding his coat int he air, and landed on a nearby house.

"He's...a faunus..." Ren stated, surprised.

"A scorpion faunus." David elaborated, limping over to them.

"What is this about!?" Ruby demanded. "The White Fang!? Roman Torchwick!?"

"Plastic soldiers and pawns." Tyrian insulted. "My heart and body only belong to our goddess."

"...Cinder." Ruby seethed.

"No, Ruby." David muttered. "Something much worse."

"Hmm. Only in her wildest dreams." Tyrian insulted, and launched off the house, parrying with Ruby and punching her to the ground. He swung his pincer at Ren, who narrowly avoided them. Tyrian laughed and swung again, but collided with David's metal hand.

"Come on, old man." David muttered.

Tyrian shoved David aside with the pincer and picked Ren away, Jaune lunging at the Faunus, who was also swiftly kicked away. Nora swung her hammer as Ren charged again, but were both pushed back. David fired the air cannon on Storm Qrow at Tyrian , who flipped and avoided the shot, which tore a hole in the nearby building. Ruby swung at him, but he stopped the scythe with his pincer, knocking her scythe away and kicking her several dozen feet away. He raced over to her before she hit the ground, and kicked her in the stomach, draining her aura in one last kick.

With a grin, Tyrian spun around as David swung his scythe, using his left gauntlet axes to stop the scythe, and the right he swung and sliced David's neck, and kicked him to the floor. David grabbed his neck with his left hand and reached out with is right, but Tyrian stomped on his right arm, pinning it.

"Such a pity. Such a failure." Tyrian taunted. He screamed in laughter and his pincer went straight for David's head.

 _ **CLUNK!**_

David slowly opened his eyes, to see Tyrian's pincer stopped by another weapon. He looked to his side and saw Qrow, holding out his sword, saving him.

"Dad?"

Qrow just huffed a little with a small smirk.

"Hey."

* * *

 **And there we have it, the confrontation between RNJR(D) (or DNJRR) and Tyrian, who proves to be a much more skilled enemy than I thought he'd be. Luckily, Qrow arrived in the nick of time to save his son from almost certain death. Let this be a lesson to him, he may be notorious, but he is still just a kid. Weiss finally stood up to her father, although almost certainly with severe repercussions, and Vanessa and Weiss seem to be getting along a little better. Who knows what will happen next?**

 **Also, what I have introduced in this chapter are thought speeches which look like** _*This.*_ **These just mean that I can have the characters think something, without them saying anything. It's pretty obvious, but it's just in case you didn't know.**

 **And don't forget to follow, favourite and leave a review (please?), and I'll see you all in chapter eight!**


	8. Paying the Price

**CHAPTER EIGHT - PAYING THE PRICE**

* * *

Oscar sat in his dimly lit room, reading a book on his bed in silence.

"Oscar! Supper's almost ready!" His aunt yelled from outside his room. Oscar looked up from his book at the door briefly, and turned back to his book.

"What are we having!?" Oscar yelled back, scanning the lines on the pages of his book.

"Doesn't matter! You're eating it!" His aunt yelled back, Oscar smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I never agreed to these terms!" Oscar stated, flipping his book to the next page.

"It's part of a 'living under my roof' contract! Read the fine print and come wash up!" His aunt yelled back sarcastically. Oscar accepted this, shutting his book with a sigh and getting to his feet. He turned to his right and walked towards the door.

 ** _"We have to leave."_**

Oscar glanced to his side and growled angrily, ignoring that man's voice yet again, and continued towards the door.

 _ **"Oscar."**_

Oscar ignored again, reaching for the door knob.

 _ **"Oscar.** **"**_

Oscar froze just before his hand reached the door, putting his arm down and sighing calmly with his eyes closed.

"I've decided you're not real, so you might as well give up." Oscar told Ozpin's voice.

 _ **"I understand how you're feeling. I went through the same panic and confusion."**_

Oscar turned back around, noting his book had fallen open on the floor. He walked over to it, picked it up and snapping it shut, shoving it onto the bookcase.

"It's not real. It's not real. It's not real." Oscar repeated to himself quietly, getting back to his feet and seeing himself in the reflection of his window.

 _ **"I can assure you, you're perfectly sane."**_

"I'm talking to a voice in my head." Oscar stated.

 _ **"I didn't say you were 'normal', I said you were 'sane'."**_

Oscar, sick of the voice of Ozpin, turned and stormed towards his bedroom door again.

 _ **"There's quite a significant difference-"**_

"Shut up!" Oscar yelled. "You think this is funny? It's not."

 _ **"We are in complete agreement on that matter, I assure you. Believe me, I wish this weren't the case. But as I've told you, our aura, our souls, are combined."**_

Oscar contemplated on what Ozpin had said, but disregarded it.

"I'm done listening to you." Oscar told the voice.

 _ **"Have you ever been to Haven?"**_

"I told you I'm not going, and I told you I'm not listening." Oscar growled angrily.

 _ **"Have you ever met The Inhuman? Do you think you could describe him?"**_

"No, how could I know that? I don't even know what that is-"

 _ **"Try. Right now."**_

Oscar shook his head, thinking deeply about 'The Inhuman'. "I can't think of...he's a man...18 years old...6 foot 1 inch tall...brown hair...blue-ish green eyes...he carries a scythe...and a black cloak... _which I gave him_...How do I know that? Why did I say that?"

 _ **"Because I knew him very well, and I gave him that cloak the last time we met."**_

Oscar walked over to his bed, sitting down and ripping his black hair tightly, his head in pain.

 _ **"If you don't believe me, look him up. He's been all over the news for his rumoured sightings and attempts to discover his identity."**_

Oscar removed his hands from his head, sighing in relief.

"That's right. I must have seen him on the news or something." Oscar told himself, but full of doubt.

 _ **"Oscar-"**_

"STOP TALKING TO ME!" Oscar yelled, shooting to his feet. He remained silent for a few seconds, the voice of Ozpin silent too.

 _ **"I have a grave responsibility to uphold. We both do."**_

Oscar, defeated, collapsed to his knees in the middle of his room.

"I never agreed to anything." Oscar whispered.

 _ **"No, you didn't. And neither did I, at first. But you do have an opportunity.**_

"...For what?" Oscar asked weakly.

 _ **"Greatness, hopefully. Greatness in knowing that when the world needed help, you were the one to reach out your hand. It won't come without hardship, without sacrifice, but I know you don't want to live the rest of your life working as a farm hand in Mistral."**_

"So you just decided to read my thoughts?" Oscar asked fearfully, clutching his head.

 _ **"I...well...they're our thoughts now."**_

Oscar winced, shaking his head.

"Get out of my head!" He all but screamed.

"Oscar! Supper time!" His aunt yelled from downstairs, catching his attention. "I better see clean hands!" Oscar sighed, looking down at his knees as he thought about what Ozpin's voice had told him.

* * *

Weiss sat silently on the edge of her bed, eyes cast down as her father paced back and forth in front of her, fist clenched angrily. Vanessa was standing in the corner of the room, an angry expression on her face. Her cheek was still slightly red, but had mostly healed.

"Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable." Jacques said to himself. Weiss sighed to herself, causing Jacques to stop in front of her, turning to Weiss. "Do you have any idea what your stunt cost us?"

"I-"

"And don't think I'm just talking about Lien here!" Jacques yelled at her, silencing Weiss. "Our reputation! Our-our..." Jacques sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I want to leave." Weiss told her father.

"I beg your pardon?" Jacques asked, thinking he had misheard Weiss.

"I said I want to leave." Weiss repeated with more confidence. "I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't want to stay in _Atlas_ anymore!"

"Young lady, I don't give a dam about what you want!" Jacques yelled back at Weiss. "This isn't about you, this about the Schnee family name and your apparent insistence about dragging it through the mud."

"I have done nothing but fight to uphold the honor of _my_ family name. I name that you married into!"

 _ **SLAP!**_

"Hey!" Vanessa yelled, running forward and standing in between Jacques and Weiss, who was in shock after being slapped in the face by her father. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Reminding my daughter that she is supposed to respect me, child." Jacques told Vanessa calmly.

"You just slapped your daughter! What the hell is wrong with you!" Vanessa yelled, shocked by his calmness.

"Leave." He ordered her.

"Screw you!" Vanessa ignored him and took out her revolver, aiming it at him. "You're nothing but a monster!"

"Guards!" Jacques yelled, two Atlas Soldiers quickly rushing in. They quickly saw the situation and secured Vanessa, disarming her after some resistance.

"Let me go!" Vanessa yelled, attempting to get out of their grasp.

"Take her away." Jacques ordered. The two solder's dragged Vanessa out, who was desperately trying to escape, but to no avail. Her yells could be heard, muffled through the closed door. Jacques sighed and turned back to Weiss, who was shocked at what she had just saw.

"This behaviour of your's is incredibly disappointing." Jacques told Weiss, acting as if nothing had happened between slapping Weiss and now. "You couldn't possibly understand the lengths I've gone to in order to keep this family where it is. You think running off like your sister is going to make the Schnee name stronger? You're wrong. Siding with her only divides us."

"I'm not 'siding' with anyone. I'm doing what I feel is right, and that does not include wasting my time up here with these clueless people in Atlas." Weiss told Jacques, who turned and stepped away, ignoring her words. "The Schnee family legacy isn't your's to lead, it's _mine_. And I'll do it as a huntress."

"No. You won't." Jacques stated, turning to her. "You're...not leaving Atlas. You're not to leave the manner grounds unless I specifically allow it. You are not to speak to Vanessa, and she not yo you either. You are going to remain here, out of sight and out of trouble, until you and I come to an agreement on your future."

"What!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"You're presupposition that you can simply have whatever it is you want is a clear sign of our failure as parents. But from now on, I'll be giving you the full attention you require. Starting by keeping you where I can see you." Jacques turned and walked away, Weiss stuttering, at a loss of words.

"Y-You can't just keep me from leaving!" Weiss objected.

" _I can._ " Jacques stated. "And the staff here will make sure of it."

"So now I'm just your prisoner!?" Weiss yelled.

"You are my _daughter_. You're a _child_. And children are _grounded_ when they misbehave." Jacques told Weiss in a mocking manner.

"This is only going to make things worse, father." Weiss told Jacques. "People will ask questions, they'll want to know why the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is suddenly nowhere to be found."

"Which is why you are no longer heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Jacques told Weiss. Weiss took a step back, shocked.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Clearly the trauma you endured at the Fall of Beacon was too much for you, which is why you've generously revoked your claim to the company and it's earnings, passed them onto your brother Whitley." Jacques explained to Weiss. Weiss was too shocked and too distraught to make words.

"It's time to wake up and face reality." With that, Jacques approached and opened the door, finding Whitley standing next to a pair of Atlas Soldiers, who were still restraining Vanessa. Jacques ignored Vanessa turning to Whitley as Weiss spared one last glance at Vanessa, who looked angry, but afraid.

As the door shut, Weiss felt conflicted. Anger, fear, dread, confusion, she couldn't make a single comprehensible thought. She stormed down towards the door, pulling it open. To her right was Whitley, walking away with his hands behind his back, and to her left was Vanessa being dragged away by the soldiers, following Jacques. Weiss knew that she couldn't do anything for Vanessa but hope for the best, so went after Whitley.

"Whitley!" Weiss yelled. Her brother stopped and turned towards her.

"Yes, sister?" Whitley asked innocently.

"Did you know about this?" Weiss demanded.

"About what?" Whitley asked her.

"You never liked Winter. You never liked _me_. But you've been nothing but supportive since the moment I came back, instead redirecting that hate to Vanessa." Weiss told him.

"If being kind to my big sister is some sort of crime, then I suppose I'm guilty." Whitley joked lightly.

"...You wanted this to happen." Weiss said sadly.

"It's foolish not to do as father asks." Whitley told Weiss, with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"I-I can't believe you." Weiss said, betrayed.

"Don't worry, Weiss, the Schnee family name is in good hands." Whitley assured her. With that, he turned his back to her, hands behind his back as he walked away. Weiss looked ahead, tearing up.

* * *

Weiss threw herself onto her bed face first, tears flowing into her sleeves. She looked up at her window when she heard a pair of Atlas drop ships fly by, catching her attention. Weiss quickly recomposed herself, looking ahead at the window with newfound determination.

She got off her bed and stormed over to the window, closing the curtains.

She grabbed the top right corner of her bed, pushing it along the wall.

She pushed a able next to the window along, away from the window.

She kicked her small table at the foot of the bed along.

Weiss stood back and looked at her room. It looked disorganised. Out of place. Rebellious. She walked over to her draws and opened a long, thin case, revealing her rapier, Myrtenaster, along with five different vials of dust powder. She grabbed the hilt of the weapon with her left hand, and held it in front of her with both hands, eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face.

* * *

Tyrian jumped back away from Qrow, who swiftly removed his sword from his back and turning away from David, who was gripping his bleeding neck. Across the courtyard, Ruby got herself to her feet, moving over to Qrow, using her scythe to support herself.

"Ha! As I live and breath, Qrow Branwen." Tyrian said to Qrow, taking a step back. He giggled and bowed. "A _true_ huntsman has entered the fray."

Qrow, somewhat confused, turned to David, who slowly got to his feet.

"I don't know who he is, he just turned up out of nowhere...he's kind of insane..." David wheezed. Qrow turned back to Tyrian.

"Look, pal, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my niece and my son alone." Qrow threatened.

"Why, friend, my name is Tyrian, and I'm afraid that is not possible. My assignment from her grace was to retrieve this young girl and kill this young man. So, that is what I must do. One does not upset the queen." Tyrian told the hunter.

"Queen?" Ruby asked.

"Salem." David answered.

"Who?" Ruby asked, still confused.

"I think we've had enough talk now, don't you?" Tyrian asked Qrow. Tyrian knelt down, raising his pincer above his head.

"You took the words right out of my-"

Tyrian charged forward, immediately swinging at Qrow and stopping him from responding. He and Qrow exchanged attacks and swung at each other, knocking each other back. Tyrian swung his pincer at Qrow, who expertly avoided them and brought his sword down against Tyrian's axe gauntlet's, grinning as he pinned the Faunus down. Tyrian grinned back and activated the dual machine guns on his right gauntlet, forcing Qrow to push back. Tyrian ran in a circle around Qrow, firing both machine gun gauntlets as Qrow sliced them with his sword.

After deciding to help, Ren and Nora charged forward towards Tyrian, but were both swiftly dispatched. He charged at the teens, but Qrow stood in the way with his sword as a shield, pushing Tyrian back.

"Don't come any closer!" Qrow ordered them.

"Fine!" Ruby accepted, and ran towards a tall building, using the recoil of Crescent Rose to push herself up onto the roof, digging her scythe into the roof and aiming at Tyrian, but both he and Qrow were moving too fast to make a shot.

Jaune, Ren and Nora readied to help, but David held out his hand to stop them.

"Don't! His pincer will poison you." David warned them. David sheathed his scythe, rubbing his neck and cracking his knuckles.

Tyrian and Qrow continued trading attacks, firing their weapons at each other, which they blocked. Qrow lunged at Tyrian, who wrapped his tail around Qrow's arm and yanked his sword from his grasp, sending it flying into a wall. Qrow rubbed his wrist and glared at Tyrian, who just laughed back.

 _ **BANG!**_

A sniper shot went past Tyrian's face, silencing him. He turned to the smoking bullet hole on the floor with a silly smirk, using his tail to stop any more of Ruby's shots from hitting him.

David limped past Qrow, who just smirked, rubbing his wrist. While Tyrian was distracted-

 _ **THUMP!**_

David threw a massive punch into Tyrian's face with his metal hand.

"AGH!" Tyrian yelled, grabbing his face after a massive blow. David growled and swung with his left fist with a hook, followed by a right uppercut, and kicked Tyrian away. The faunus lay on the ground, clutching his heavily beaten face as Qrow casually walked over to his sword with a smirk, which was still buried in the wall. Tyrian growled angrily at Qrow, who as soon as he gripped his sword, was attacked by Tyrian. Qrow leapt up onto his sword, turning it into the scythe form, firing the shotgun up and onto the roof of an incomplete building.

Tyrian leapt up, the two expert fighters continuing their brawl, Qrow knocking Tyrian back, who wrapped his tail around a roof brace and back onto the roof. Qrow ran to the other side of the building, and Tyrian leapt onto a brace, which he didn't realise was damaged and fell straight into the building. Qrow jumped away, but Tyrian's tail wrapped around Qrow's leg, dragging him down with him.

Ruby, after seeing this, pulled her scythe from the roof and skidded down onto the ground, firing Crescent Rose before she impacted into the floor. She sprinted over to the building, stopping when Qrow flew out the side, throwing his sword into the ground and landing on top of it to slow himself down. His aura flickered red a couple of times, drained. Tyrian's aura flickered blue and charged out of the building at Qrow, who leapt off his sword, the two lunging at each other. Mid jump, David tackled Tyrian and threw him aside, getting up and unfolding his scythe, standing ahead of Qrow and Ruby. Tyrian laughed at him.

"Do you wish to be killed!?" Tyrian asked hysterically.

"No! But you will be!" David yelled, charging forward, Qrow and Ruby behind. All three swung their weapons at Tyrian, who used each gauntlet to stop Qrow and Ruby's weapons and his pincer to stop David's. Tyrian kicked Qrow and Ruby back, swinging his axe gauntlets at David' who stopped them with his scythe, along with Tyrian's machine guns. Tyrian lunged his pincer at David, who caught it in his metal hand. He pulled Tyrian forward and kicked him in the face back. Tyrian growled and lunged again, this time at Ruby, Qrow standing in the way with his sword.

"What did I say!? Get back!" Qrow yelled.

"This is our fight too!" Ruby yelled. Ruby ran around them both and swung at Tyrian, who jumped over her scythe.

"Ruby! It's not that!" David yelled. Ruby deflected Tyrian's pincer, but was drop kicked at the nearest building, shaking it as a pillar above fell down towards her. "Ruby!"

Qrow sped forward, slicing the pillar in half before it hit her. Ruby smiled appreciatively, Qrow smirked back-

"Gah!" Qrow winced as a sharp pain came across his chest. Tyrian had grazed his pincer against Qrow. The teens watched in horror as Tyrian just giggled victoriously, his eyes glowing purple.

 _ **SWISH!**_

David brought his scythe down on Tyrian's tail and pulled the trigger, slicing the pincer clean off.

"AAHHGHAAHAA!" Tyrian let out a blood curdling scream of pain, backing away and hunching over, his tail leaking a purple substance. He got up and turned to David. "YOU BASTARD!" He stepped forward weakly, yelling in pain, but Jaune, Nora and Ren all stood in his way. Tyrian weakly backed away.

"She'll forgive you." He whispered to himself. Fearfully, Tyrian turned and sprinted away. As soon as he disappeared from sight, Qrow collapsed to one knee, holding the side of his chest painfully. He breathed heavily, sounding course and painful.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled, kneeling by his side. "Are you okay!?"

"...I'll be fine...he just grazed me..." Qrow answered weakly, lifting his hand to reveal a pool of blood on his hand. He quickly put it back on his chest. Jaune, Nora and Ren quickly ran over.

"Who was that guy?" Nora asked.

"How did you get here?" Ren asked.

"Why are people after Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"...Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked hesitantly, but he didn't respond.

David walked over to them them, resting his scythe on his shoulder, holding his neck.

"What is your favourite fairy tale?"

* * *

 **Wow, first I want to thank you for all the reviews, I've never gotten so man between two chapters, even if they are just short notes and compliments. If this happened more often, it would be pretty awesome.**

 **As for the chapter, Vanessa took a step too far and must pay the price. Oscar has his mind invaded by Ozpin and must pay the price and David's thought Tyrian and took his pincer, I'm sure David will certainly pay the price sooner or later. A lot of downfall for out hero's, but at least Tyrian lost his pincer. Oh, and when Qrow punched Tyrian in the episode, fucking awesome.**

 **I'm not sure who we'll see next, hopefully some Yang and Epsilon since it's been a while. But, the plot thickens and the hero's are put to their toughest tests yet.**

 **Thanks for reading, and don't forget to follow, favourite and leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	9. Revealing the Truth

**CHAPTER NINE - REVEALING THE TRUTH**

* * *

David, Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora all sat on logs of wood around a fire in the centre of them, the flame warming them from the dense, empty forest in the pitch black darkness. David, Ruby and Jaune all sat on their own separate ones, while Nora and Ren shared their own one. Qrow, who's chest had been bandaged from earlier, lay asleep against a nearby tree. David released a sigh, rubbing his bandaged neck.

"So, no questions?" David asked them.

"Of course we have questions." Jaune told David. "This is just a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I get it." David understood, leaning back slightly and clenching and unclenching his metal right hand.

"So these...Maidens...they're powerful fighters that don't need dust to use magic." Ruby stated to David, who nodded.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"And there are four of them?" Nora added.

"Yes, four maidens for the four seasons. Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter." David reaffirmed.

"Which means that when one of them dies, the power transfers to someone. A Female. That they care about?" Ren added on.

"The last female in the maidens thoughts before death, as long as they are of age, it's an important distinction. Best option is someone that we know that we can trust, rather than someone random, or worse. Regardless, the souls of the new maiden and the previous maiden become...combined...if you will." David explained.

"And that's what you were trying to do to Pyrrha." Jaune stated, somewhat angrily. "The night the tower fell. You tried to turn her into one of them."

"I didn't do a thing, all I did was save the life of the previous Fall Maiden, Amber. I wasn't anywhere near Vale until a day or two before the fall. We both saw Pyrrha willingly accept the mantle of the Fall Maiden, even if it was through unconventional means. You see, Amber was attacked by three assailants, which we now know was led by Cinder, in order to steal her powers. Amber was inexperienced, so she didn't stand a chance. Whatever Cinder tried to do stole only a portion of Amber's powers before I severed the connection, preventing her from getting the rest. We were afraid that if Amber died, the remaining Fall Maiden power would pass onto Cinder, which in the end, did happen." David told Jaune.

"So they _forced_ it onto Pyrrha." Jaune accused.

"You misunderstand." David told Jaune, holding out a hand to stop him. "Pyrrha was given the full explanation of the Maiden's powers and how this unusual transition of power could effect her, and offered a choice, which wasn't intended until after she graduated, but due to unfortunate circumstances meant it was necessary to do it then and there. You saw her accept her fate, we both saw the aftermath. Pyrrha made her choice because she knew it was the right one."

Jaune, frustrated and angry, stormed up from his log and took a few steps away, storming off. David sighed and turned back to the fire.

"That guy, Tyrian, why was he after us?" Ruby asked David.

"Well, we've both painted targets on our backs after Beacon, me more-so than you. The one who sent Tyrian wanted you brought back alive, but wanted me executed on the spot, so I guess I pissed them off really bad. I guess spending a year delaying their plans and fighting back single-handedly gives off a poor impression. Remember back at Patch, when you awoke at home, I told you about your Silver Eyes, and how they are an uncommon trait?" David asked Ruby, who nodded. "The fact that you can use those powers have appeared to upset some really powerful people. Not many people know about those with Silver Eyes, and those who do are not happy that a new one has resurfaced. That's why I have been keeping you safe, all of you, along with Qrow. Only Ruby knew I was following you, as we met after you ran into that village, Shion, a few weeks ago."

"So, why didn't you both just travel with us?" Ruby asked David. "I guess I understand your case, you weren't ready to reveal yourself to us all, and the moment Tyrian arrived meant you had to come back. But that about Uncle Qrow?"

"He was using you as bait." Jaune told Ruby grimly.

"I wouldn't put it like that." David objected. "His case is a complicated one."

"Is this just a game to you?" Jaune asked David. "You're trying to be killed, Ruby's being hunted, the schools are being attacked, and for what? Just tell us what is going on!" David sighed heavily, rubbing his neck.

"Sit down, Jaune, this is going to take some time to explain." David told Jaune, who stomped over to his tree log and sat down, arms crossed tightly over his chest plate. "Not many people are religious these days. I'm definitely not, my faith was crushed when I met and fought a 'God', who still haunts my dreams, one who brought an army of the people who had died. But that's a story for another time. No, I'm talking about a much more unreal one, that few people still believe in, but it still more realistic than some of the other goofball theories out there. Ozpin told me that Remnant has made up dozens of gods, but two of them are _real_."

"Imagine two brothers, one older and one younger. The older brother was the embodiment of light, who created life, while the younger brother was the embodiment of darkness, who destroyed life. As expected with most siblings, they didn't have the same views on how things should go, except this was on a exponentially larger scale than squabbling siblings. The older brother spent his days creating water, light, plants, all things that are needed for life. Opposed to this, disgusted by his brothers creations, the younger brother spent his nights destroying all the life his brother had made with draught, fire, famine, all things that destroy life. But, despite the younger brothers efforts, life finds a way, and always returns. So, one night, the younger brother decides to finally create something that would share in his desire to destroy all forms of light-"

"The creatures of Grimm." Ruby interjected.

"Right. After this, the older brother had enough, and acknowledged that they could not act like this forever. He proposed that they both make one final creation, _together_ , something they could both be proud of, their masterpiece. They both worked together to create their final creation: a masterpiece that was capable of both light and darkness, creation and destruction. Gifted with knowledge, so it could learn about itself and Remnant as a whole. And, most importantly, it was given the power to _choose_. To use all of it's knowledge, and it's free will, to choose the light side, or the dark. And that is how humanity came to be..."

"But, what does that have to do with us?" Ren asked David.

"Now that's the point of all this. The four gifts to mankind: knowledge, creation, destruction and choice, they aren't just metaphorical. Each of them exist in a physical form, left behind by the brothers, left behind by the brothers when they decided to abandon Remnant, and are extraordinarily powerful. If someone were to collect all four of these, they could change the entire world. And that is _exactly_ was Salem wants. The four huntsmen academies in Vale, Vacuo, Mistral and Atlas were designed to train generations of new hunters to fight the Grimm and be saviours of the world, but the academies had another purpose: guarding the four relics. When Ozpin's predecessors built the school, they built them as fortresses to protect the relics, and by constantly training new hunters and huntresses at the academies, they were always protected. The relics were guarded to protect mankind from themselves, and to keep them out of Salem's reach." David finished. "So...that's about it." The five of them sat in a momentary silence, taking in everything David had told them.

"But, who or what is 'Salem'?" Ruby asked.

"We're not entirely sure. We don't know much about her, which is at the moment irrelevant, we only know for sure that she wants the four relics for herself." David told them darkly. "If she manages to get them, this isn't going to end well."

* * *

Alex jumped to another tree, catching his breath as he looked around the dark forest for her. He squinted his eyes to get a better look, but was still struggling, it was just too dark to see properly.

 _Man, I wish I were a Faunus right now._

 _ **WHOOSH!**_

Alex immediately looked right as she flew right past him and towards the Belladonna house. Alex quickly leapt after her, focusing all his attention on catching her before she reached the Belladonna house.

* * *

Blake stood on the balcony at the back of her house, the cracked moon over her head. Blake was looking at the door in front of her with a conflicted look.

"You know." Kali spoke up, catching Blake's attention. She turned to see her mother holding a tray with a pot of tea and some cups. "You can always go in and say 'hi'."

"I don't want to bother him." Blake told her worryingly.

"A father is never too busy for his daughter." Kali assured Blake.

"Not all of my friends would agree with you on that." Blake answered with a small smile. Kali leant forward and kissed Blake on the cheek, slightly shocking her, and handed her daughter the tray.

"Here." Kali handed the tray to Blake.

"What-?" Blake was about to ask, but Kali just walked away without another word. "Where are you going!?"

"You've never been so talkative." Kali told Blake, stopping and turning to her. "But that Faunus boy you brought home _loves_ to run his mouth. I want to hear more of the adventures of Team RWBY." Kali said and walked away. Blake stood at the door, thinking what to do next.

"Kali! Is that you dear!?" Ghira yelled from inside. Blake trembled nervously, but reached for the door.

* * *

Alex ran along a long branch and leapt off, landing on another tree right behind her. He gritted his teeth and sprinted forward, and reached out, tackling her. She crashed forward, banging her mask, but quickly got to her feet. Alex got up, turning to her. She quickly leapt forward and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back, and kicked him in the face.

 _ **THUD!**_

Alex landed on the floor, having being knocked off the tree. Alex quickly shook his head, getting up as she ran away. He sprinted after her.

* * *

Blake opened the door to her father's study, who was currently sitting behind his desk and going through paperwork. Blake stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"Uhh...hey, dad..." Blake said awkwardly, catching his attention.

"Blake!" Ghira exclaimed lightly. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

"I-I-"

"Please." Ghira got up, stopping her awkward attempt to speak up. "Come sit." He gestured to the table and sofa's across the room. Blake smiled a little and walked over to the table, setting down the tea. She sat on the edge of one of the sofa's, next to her father who sat on a couch chair.

"I don't want to keep you, with you're-"

"Nonsense." Ghira assured Blake. "I've been cooped up in here all day." Ghira poured both of them some tea, and picked up a sugar cube and put it in hers. "You still take sugar, right?"

"Actually, I-"

"Oh, sorry-!

"No! No! No, it's fine-"

"Here, take this one-"

"No, no, it's really no big deal." Blake assured, quickly picking up her tea after her father offered his.

"You're sure?" He asked her.

"Positive." Blake assured him with a small smile and nod. Ghira chuckled.

"Old habits, I suppose." Ghira stated as Blake took a sip of her tea, quickly pulling back. "Might want to let it cool."

"Right." Blake said with a hint of a whimper, putting her tea down.

"..."

"..."

"...So...is it...warm...in Vale?" Ghira asked after an awkward silence.

"Huh?" Blake asked, confused.

"It just, doesn't seem like your outfit...covers...very much." Ghira told her. Blake looked down at her outfit.

"It covers plenty." Blake stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I mean, a little more armour might help, don't you think?" Ghira suggested.

"I'm fine! I don't need armour, I can look after myself." Blake informed him hastily.

"I-I know you can." Ghira told his daughter. "I'm sorry." Blake frowned and looked away.

"...Why?"

"Hmm?" Ghira asked.

"...Why would you say that?" Blake asked vaguely. Ghira quickly got up, kneeling next to Blake.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Ghira asked, putting a hand near her head. "What did I say?" Blake trembled.

"How can you still love me after what I did?" Blake asked him.

"Blake..." Ghira said calmly, getting to his feet and sitting on the sofa on the other side of her, putting an arm on her opposite shoulder. "You're mother and I will _always_ love you."

"You were right!" Blake told him tearfully. "I shouted at you and yelled at you, but you were right! I called you cowards!" Blake pressed her head against her father, unable to look at him.

"It's okay." Ghira promised, hugging his daughter.

"I should have left the White Fang with you and mom." Blake understood, raising her head. "I should have listened to you, and I'm sorry." Blake turned away from him. "I'm so, so sorry!"

"Blake, it's fine." Ghira told his daughter again, gently pulling her face back towards him, wiping her teary eyes. "We never heal anything against you. I never feared you would fail. The only thing I ever feared was that you would fall down the wrong path. And I am so proud to see you haven't."

"But I did!" Blake cried. "I was-"

"And you pulled yourself out. You came back! There aren't many who possess that kind of strength, and even fewer who have the strength to face their demons again." Ghira informed Blake. "Vale, Mountain Glenn, Beacon, you confronted the White Fang time after time."

"I didn't do it alone." Blake stated, thinking back to her friends and teammates who have helped her in the past.

"No, you didn't." Ghira agreed. "Which is why I wanted to ask you: why did you leave Vale? Why did you leave you're friends behind?" Blake sniffled a little, recomposing herself.

"I-"

 _ **THUD!**_

Blake and Ghira immediately shot up and turned to one of the walls to see a panel having collapsed.

With Sun lying face first on said wall panel.

"SUN!?" Blake exclaimed. Sun looked up to see Blake and her father.

"WHOA!" He quickly shot up to his feet. "This isn't the bathroom! Uhh! Uhh! I'll just be going! Sorry it interrupt this tender family moment!" Sun apologised profusely with a nervous grin.

Blake and Ghira both _glared_ daggers at Sun.

"I really don't like you." Ghira told Sun coldly and bluntly.

* * *

"...Alright, let's say we believe all of this. There really is this crazy evil being behind all these attacks, not just some thugs trying to become powerful. Why doesn't the world know?" Jaune asked David. "Why isn't Atlas going after them, or Mistral!?"

"And why aren't we in more of a hurry to get to Haven?" Nora added. "Shouldn't we be getting them a message? What if they're next?!"

"The world saw what happened to Beacon the night it fell, along with the headmaster in Mistral. I've never met him personally, but I know he's not an idiot. He'll be on his guard. Besides, it's not like these attacks aren't carefully planned out and executed. You think Cinder took down Beacon overnight? It was planned for months, the dust robberies, the infiltration the night of the dance, the breach in downtown Vale, the sabotaged matches in the Vytal Tournament, they were all little pieces of the elaborate plan to take Beacon down." David turned and pointed at Jaune. "And to answer you're question: it's the same reason that we've decided to keep quiet about the Maidens. If everyone knew about the relics, about Salem, there would be a mass panic, a new great war, one that we would all have to fight in. Even you." David saw the uncomfortable looks on their face, and sighed.

"Look, I know how this feels. I had the same questions and feelings when Ozpin first told me about all this, but he always put his foot down. 'We can't cause panic'. You have no idea how many times he told us all that." David chuckled a little. "Salem works from the shadows, having others do her bidding for her, so when something goes wrong, they can only blame each other, not Salem herself." David leant back, looking at the cracked moon. "She's trying to divide us, and so far she has done a pretty damn good job of that." David sighed and looked back down, rubbing his neck lightly.

"Alright." Ruby spoke up. "So what should we do?"

"...I don't know." David answered, surprising them. "I doubt Qrow does either. Ozpin put a lot of trust in the headmasters at Atlas, Shade and Haven, as I've said the schools are an essential part of stopping Salem. Atlas is on high alert after the last attack, and Vacuo is...Vacuo. It'll be hard to hire thief's and low lives to fight _other_ thief's and low lives. That, and that Cinder's faction claim to be from Haven, we're almost certain that Haven is the next target. So, we're on our way to the headmaster, we haven't heard from him in a while, even before the attack at Beacon. I'm hoping that he might shed some light on the situation." David got up from his log, stretching his back lightly. "It's getting pretty late, it's about time you all got to sleep."

"David?" Ruby said.

"Yeah?" David asked.

"This is a lot to take in." Ruby told him.

"Tell me about it." David agreed.

"And it all sounds crazy." Ruby continued. "But...I'm willing to do whatever I can to help. Because _I_ trust you. You may have secrets to hold, and an equally secretive past, but _I_ trust you. So tell me, why didn't Qrow come out, why all the secrecy?"

"Look, his reasoning has nothing to do with trust issues. It's a long story, that even I am not a hundred percent sure about." David told Ruby.

"Really?" Nora asked, surprised. "Now you have a story that you can't tell?" David sighed, kneeling in front of the fire.

"Do you know what the symbolism of bad luck is? The Crow. It's how he got his name. His semblance is a unique one, an odd one. For a while, I thought is was some thought of foresight, since he was always so lucky to arrive at the right place at the right time, but now that's just ironic. You see, some people can absorb electricity, or some burst into rose petals, or crow feathers. Some people are just born unlucky. Qrow's semblance is a passive one, not something he can turn on and off like most, it's just always there. He brings misfortune. He is a literal bad luck charm, whether it be the enemy he fights, or the friends and family he is around, they are all effected by it. I didn't know about it because my semblance isn't hereditary, so mine is quite different, but the more he's around, the more unlucky we're all going to get."

"Well, he's just a bundle of joy to be around then." Jaune stated sarcastically.

"Trust me, he's more fun than I am." David told Jaune, and walked away.

"...Where are you going?" Ren asked.

"Scouting the area. If something happens, Qrow will deal with it." David assured them.

"Is there nothing else you want to tell us?" Ruby asked. David spotted a bird with red eyes land on a nearby branch, and he glared at it.

"No."

* * *

 _ **SLAP!**_

"No concept of privacy!"

 ** _SLAP!_**

"No respect for personal space!"

"I'm sorry, okay!? OW!" Sun cried, holding his recently slapped cheek by a furious Blake. "Sorry!"

"UGH!" Blake turned and stormed off, annoyed at him.

"Look, I promise it was important." Sun promised her. "I needed to find you to talk to you."

"What, Sun!? What could be _so_ important!?" Blake asked sarcastically.

"I was talking to your mom and she said something weird about the White Fang." Sun informed Blake.

"I'm stopping you right there." Blake stopped Sun, holding up and finger and approaching him.

"But-"

"I _told_ you. I'm not here to fight the White Fang, I'm not here to fight _anyone_! I'm here to rest, to figure things out and to see my family." Blake reminded Sun.

"You're mom said White Fang members _don't_ wear masks in Menagerie." Sun stated. "But I saw one at the market yesterday! I even have a picture!" Sun took out his scroll.

"Sun!" Blake yelled.

"Look, I'm trying to help!" Sun exclaimed.

"I don't want your help!" Blake yelled back, grabbing his scroll and throwing it away. The two Faunus glared at each other, but both stopped and turned to the forest when they heard rustling. A single Faunus sat on the top of one of the trees, watching Blake and Sun through their grimm mask. Blake gasped when she saw them.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Alex leapt down from a tree, landing on top of the Faunus and pinning her. She quickly kicked him off and leapt to another tree, bolting. Alex hastily got up and followed after her.

"Alex is chasing a fricking _NINJA_!?" Sun exclaimed.

"A spy." Blake knew.

"But why would-!" Suns topped when Blake leapt onto the balcony barrier and jumped into the forest, following the faunus. "Hey, wait!"

"What's happened?" Kali asked worryingly, walking out of the house.

"Alex is chasing a ninja White Fang Faunus, the White Fang is evil, I totally called it, and I'm bringing you're daughter back!" Sun yelled quickly, and laptop off the balcony after her.

* * *

The next morning, Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora slowly awoke from their sleeping bags, Ren getting up first.

"We should probably get moving." Ren told them.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune agreed unenthusiastically.

 _ **THUD!**_

David leapt down from a tree, landing near them.

"Hey, he's waking up." David stated, turning to Qrow. But, he was coughing badly. David quickly ran over to him, Ruby quickly getting up and running over. David moved Qrow's hand aside, which was covered in some sort of purple substance.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Qrow said weakly.

* * *

 **So, there we are, the massive info dump about religion, the relics and Salem's motivation. And Qrow, you son of a bitch, you better not die! You hear me Rooster Teeth!? Don't kill Qrow!**

 **Also, you may have noticed that the public replies to reviews have been removed from the end of chapters. Basically, it is against FanFiction rules to do this, and I wasn't aware. I've been doing it for two years, and I've never had an issue, but I don't want to risk this story going down. So, from now on, reviews will be replied to directly, and a simple answer will be put her if it's necessary.**

 **A review asked if OC's will die. The answer is yes, OC's will die. That's not to say that all of them will die, but more OC's will be added as the story goes on, and some will die. If none died, there would be no threat level.**

 **As always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and thanks for reading After the Fall!**


	10. Four Steps Forward, Four Steps Back

**CHAPTER TEN - FOUR STEPS FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK**

* * *

"Ready? Set! Fight!"

Yang and Epsilon charged at each other, Yang swinging her new cybernetic arm at him. Predicting the attack, he skidded down underneath the swing, pushing himself up on his arms and kicked her in the back, knocking her across the grass and onto her stomach. He pushed up and landed back on his feet, arms raised as Yang got back up, turning and raising her own arms too. They charged at each other again.

Taiyang watched from the side, glancing between Yang and Epsilon as he observed their respective fighting styles, while Zwei sat next to a small stool with towels on, watching the two Xiao Longs fight each other. They were all outside the front of the house, not int eh forest but in the clearing between the house and the forest.

Yang lunged at Epsilon, who again skidded under the attack and pushed himself up to kick her. Yang smirked and spun around, shielding her chest with her arms, stopping Epsilon's kick and knocked him back. Epsilon vaulted back to his feet and lunged at her, swinging his left fist. Yang lunged forward with her right and caught his fist in her palm, stopping his attack. She pushed his arm back and swung, Epsilon covering up and being sent several feet back, skidding against the dirt and grass. Epsilon released a sigh.

"Damn, that thing can sure pack a punch." Epsilon noted, rubbing his arms.

"I know, right?" Yang asked, examining her right arm. "I thought that it would take longer to get used to, or that I'd never truly get used to it, but it just seems...right, you know?"

"No, I honestly don't know." Epsilon answered honestly.

"Well, I guess that-"

Epsilon jumped up and connected his fist with Yang's face, disorienting her. She quickly recomposed and swung back, Epsilon catching the metal fist and twisting it backwards. He swiped his leg under Yang's and tripped her over. Yang scowled at him as he smirked, offering her a hand.

"That was great, kids." Taiyang told them, laughing to himself. "You've both improved immensely over the last few weeks."

"Yeah, I get it. I think we're ready." Yang told her father with determination.

"Well, _almost_ ready." Taiyang corrected.

"What? How is that?" Yang asked Taiyang.

"You're still a little off balance." Taiyang informed Yang.

"What? No I'm not!" Yang denied.

"Well, that trip up that Epsilon did to you seemed to prove otherwise." Taiyang elaborated.

"What's that got to do with my balance?" Yang asked him.

"By balance, I don't mean physical balance, I mean fighting balance. You're too predictable. And stubborn. And maybe a little too boneheaded." Taiyang told Yang. "You remember your fights in the Vytal Festival?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Yang told him.

"I regret some decisions I made, like working with essentially a psychopath, and breaking a kids leg. Even though he attacked me, others seem to disagree." Epsilon muttered, crossing his arms.

"Well, in your case Yang, you use your semblance too much. You won your fight against the Atlas kids with your semblance, and it makes you think your unstoppable. You can deal damage to others twice as hard as they can to you, but that doesn't make you indestructible. We know that, don't we?" Taiyang asked sombrely.

"Yeah, I get that, but how is that different from others using their semblances?" Yang asked.

"Well, Epsilon here is proof that you don't need a semblance to win. He got to the finals and he hadn't unlocked his semblance yet, it wasn't until afterwards that he did. He won though skill and by using his brain...wait, do you have a brain?" Taiyang asked Epsilon.

"I have a chip in my skull, it's smaller than a brain, but much more powerful. Some more than others." Epsilon explained, glancing at Yang.

"Hey, are you calling me stupid or something!?" Yang demanded.

"...No." Epsilon answered after a few seconds. Yang growled as Taiyang laughed again.

"Well, back to the point, you need to remember that your semblance shouldn't be something you rely on, it should be something that you fall back on. Keep your emotions in check, because we all know that when you're angry, you, well, we know what happens." Taiyang concluded.

"And what about me? What's my fatal flaw?" Epsilon asked.

"Well, fortunately, there isn't much. You were programmed to be a huntsman, so it's not surprising that you're good at it. However, as I recall from the Vytal Festival, you didn't work to well with your team." Taiyang recalled.

"They were hardly a team, more a band of misfits that dragged me in because they only has three members, and Team RWBY had an unofficial fifth member. I'd have rather fought with Team, RWBY, but rules are rules." Epsilon told the hunter. "Anyway, what's your point?"

"You seem to fight well on your own, but I think you fight better when you work with others, especially those you are close too. That way, your team will be stronger together than they ever could be apart." Taiyang explained, and sighed. "If only Raven agreed with that philosophy."

"Oh, so _now_ we're talking about her?" Yang asked.

"Well, if you recall, your an adult now, aren't you?" Taiyang reminded Yang. "You though, not sure about you."

"I mean, I was created, like, a year ago, but I'm still as mature as Yang!...wait, I'm _more_ mature than Yang!" Epsilon declared.

"That's still not much of a milestone, is it?" Taiyang asked.

"Hey!" Yang yelled.

"I'm just teasing, Yang, you're just as adult as me or her." Taiyang assured Yang.

"Well, sorry I remind you of her." Yang apologised grumpily.

"Don't be. I'm glad that you have some of Raven's personality, her determination, her strength, her dedication to whatever her goal is. I'm just glad you're not _entirely_ like her." Taiyang explained to his daughter.

"Why?" Yang asked him.

"Raven was...a complicated woman. Like everyone, she had her faults, but those faults did a real number on our team, and our family. Yang, you and your mother both have the same mindset of charging head first into a situation without thinking of an alternative way. If you just take a step back, look a little closer, even taking a second look can change the outcome of your life. Strength is necessary for a fight, but using your head, well, maybe you'll find another way." Taiyang finished, offering a hand to Yang. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"So, what now? Dinner?" Epsilon asked.

"One last thing." Taiyang told Epsilon. "A little lesson about team work. You two against me, then dinner." The two teens nodded and stood side-by-side, raising their arms. Taiyang smirked and raised his own.

Epsilon turned to Yang, giving her a few hand signals of what to do, Yang nodding with s slightly confused expression. Yang and Epsilon ran at Taiyang, Yang swung her right arm at Taiyang, who raised his arms and blocked hers. Epsilon leapt over the two and lunged at him, but Taiyang saw this coming and redirected the punch, causing him to stumble into his arm, which locked around his neck. Yang tried to swung again, but Taiyang repeated the redirection and head locked Yang.

"Well, seems like you two aren't as ready as you-"

Without even sparing a glance, Epsilon and Yang both kicked their closed legs to Taiyang under his, causing him to completely loose balance and fall onto his back, dragging the two younger Xiao Long with him. After a brief moment of confusion, the three of them burst into laughter, laying on the ground while Zwei happily ran around them.

* * *

Weiss took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, taking a step back and twirling Myrtenaster and planting the blade on the floor. In front of her, a large summoning Glyph appeared, a large sword and an armoured arm started to rise out of the glyph.

"Hello, sister."

Weiss opened her eyes, losing concentration so the glyph and the summon disappeared before her eyes. She let out a deep sigh.

"Leave." Weiss ordered her brother, who was standing at the door.

"How hurtful. And here I was, being a considerate brother. Father is taking me to town, and I was going to offer you the chance to ask for something, seeing as...you know...you're, well, stuck here." Whitley explained to Weiss. Weiss raised Myrtenaster from the ground and turned to Whitley.

"Are you jealous of me? Is that it? Of me and Winter for our abilities?" Weiss asked Whitley.

"Hmm, no, not really." Whitley answered honestly. "Honestly, I see myself above that of a hunter. Really, what can a single hunter do in comparison to an army. That is why we have an army, even if it is run by a fool." Weiss clenched her fist angrily at the last comment.

"I said, leave." Weiss repeated angrily.

"Fine, fine, I've got better things to do than watch you fail at summoning." Whitley said, turning away. "Oh, and enjoy your...training, if you can call this 'training'." Whitley opened the door and stepped outside, stopping in the corridor to turn to Weiss. "What is your plan? What do you think you can accomplish being locked in your room?"

 _ **THUD**_

The door slammed shut. Weiss was a little surprised, but more relieved. Who shut the door?

 _ **Tap Tap Tap**_

Weiss turned to the window, and to a much greater surprise, Vanessa was hanging on the window. Vanessa spoke to Weiss, but no sound came though.

"What?" Weiss asked. Vanessa sighed, rubbing her eyes. Slowly, she repeated what she said, gesturing to the window and raising her arm. "Oh, right." Weiss understood. Weiss unlocked the latch and opened the window, Vanessa vaulting in and landing on the floor with a sigh.

"Hey." Vanessa greeted.

"What-how did you get here?" Weiss asked, confused.

"Oh, when your father let me go after being punished for threatening him, I found out you were locked in your room. So, since I'm allowed outside, I climbed up the walls and windows until I reached yours. It wasn't too hard." Vanessa explained nonchalantly.

"My father just let you go? That's incredibly lucky." Weiss stated, closing the window.

"Oh, I have this to thank." Vanessa told Weiss, twirling the little blue crystal hanging from her neck.

"What is that? A dust crystal?" Weiss asked Vanessa.

"I with I knew, but I honestly have no idea. David gave it to me last time we met, told me that it would bring me good luck. That's how I found you, because I wanted to find you." Vanessa explained to Weiss.

"Wow, I never knew." Weiss said.

"I'm not surprised, we never really talked much." Vanessa acknowledged. "Look, I haven't been particularly nice to you since I came here, and I only really came here because David asked me too. But, I think, especially at a time like this, you could use a friend."

"You want to be friends?" Weiss asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, I do." Vanessa assured her. Weiss 'hmm'd' for a second.

"Alright then." Weiss held out her hand with a smile. "Friends."

"Friends." Vanessa agreed, and shook. "So, what were you doing before Whitley distracted you?"

"Trying to summon. I got really close last time, but Whitley had to distract me." Weiss grumbled, annoyed.

"Well, let's see you try again. Maybe you'll get it this time." Vanessa told Weiss. Weiss thought about it for a second, and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Vanessa stood back as Weiss again stabbed Myrtenaster into the floor and created another summoning glyph. The books on the shelves started to shake, other objects around the room vibrated on the tables.

 _ **CRASH!**_

The windows burst outwards as the room was consumed by light. Vanessa lowered her arm and widened her eyes in surprise.

"Wow!" Vanessa gasped. The door suddenly burst open, Klein urgently looking inside.

"Miss Schnee! Are you alright!?" He asked quickly, but slowly leant back, eyes widening at the sight at the newly summoned giant armour, which knelt down to Weiss.

"Yes." Weiss told him proudly, and turned to the butler. "Klein, I need a favour."

After a brief hesitation, Klein nodded determinedly.

* * *

Blake leapt onto another tree, dead on the tail of the masked Faunus ahead of her. They both paused, gripping onto different trees. Suddenly, Sun leapt out of the tree the masked Faunus was on and dropped down.

"Gotcha!" Sun declared. The masked Faunus leapt onto another tree out of his bath.

"Epic fail!" Alex yelled, chasing after the masked Faunus.

"Hey, wait up!" Sun yelled after him.

"Don't let her out of your sight!" Blake told Sun and followed, Sun following her. The masked faunus landed on a roof, tuck and rolling and continuing to sprint away with Sun's scroll. Alex landed and ran behind her, Blake and Sun not far behind. The masked faunus, ducked and skidded under a selection of pipes, getting back up to her feet and aiming her weapon at Alex.

"Why were you watching them?" Alex demanded. The masked faunus just smirked and fired her weapon, a long whip with electricity surging through it slicing the pipes, releasing steam. "I don't have time for this." Alex growled and ducked under the pipes, running forward. The masked faunus fired the whip again. Alex reached out and caught the whip, electricity surging through his body, but with no effect as his irises glowed electric blue. He yanked the whip, the faunus loosing her footing and being pulled forward. Alex delivered a punch right into her mask, shattering it and breaking the right side, sending her flying back, pulling the whip from his grasp.

Blake and Sun arrived, Blake on the roof next to Alex and Sun behind the masked faunus.

"Give it up, you're outnumbered, and I'm not above hitting a girl-" Sun stopped when the whip came towards him, which he fell backwards to avoid. Blake ran forward and kicked the scroll out of her hand, skidding along the roof to the edge. She dodged Blake's next attack, but was knocked down by another punch by Alex.

"Grab the scroll!" Alex ordered. "She must think it's important!"

The masked faunus dragged her leg under his, tripping him up and ran towards the scroll, but was suddenly tackled by four clones of Sun. Blake quickly turned to Sun, who was focusing on controlling his clones.

"Quit staring and grab the scroll!" Sun yelled. Blake ran forward and grabbed the scroll as Sun lost too much aura and his clones disappeared. The faunus pointed her weapon at Blake. "Blake, watch out!" Sun yelled. The whip shot forward, but Alex gt in the way and hit him in the chest, but again caused no effect. He raised his arm and fired an electric bolt at the faunus, hitting the mask and shattering it into dust. The faunus looked back at Blake and Alex.

"Ilya." Blake stated. Alex glanced at Blake, and back at Ilya. _So this is who the Albain brothers were talking about._

"Wait, you know her!?" Sun exclaimed, getting to his feet. "She doesn't even look like a f-" Sun was cut off when Ilya shot her whip at Sun, striking him on his left shoulder, causing him to fall back. Her skin and hair had changed colour from tan to red and yellow.

"Sun!" Alex and Blake yelled.

"Give it to me." Ilya ordered Blake, gesturing to the scroll.

"No." Blake told Ilya coldly. Ilya lowered her weapon, her skin and hair changing to green and blue.

"You shouldn't have come back." Ilya told Blake. She struck her whip across the ground, making a rush of dust and disappeared. Alex stepped forward to follow, but Blake stopped him. It then hit him.

"Sun!" Alex ran over, seeing Sun lying on his back with a bleeding wound on his shoulder. Alex quickly applied pressure as Blake knelt down next to Sun, holding onto him.

"No, no, no, not again, please." Blake begged quietly. "Hold on, Sun, just hold on."

* * *

"Just hold on, Uncle Qrow." Ruby told Qrow, who was currently carrying Qrow with Jaune on a makeshift stretcher. David was furthest ahead, Storm Qrow drawn for any surprise attacks, Ren behind him and Nora behind Jaune and Ruby.

"Tai. She's not...coming...Tai..."

David could hear Qrow murmuring between coughing fits. He knew this wasn't good.

"He's getting worse." Jaune told everyone.

"Yeah, we've noticed." David told him harshly.

"How much farther?" Ruby asked worryingly.

"We've gotta be close." Nora told them.

"Without the map, there's no way of knowing how far it is to the next village. But I have a feeling that we are close to something." Ren spoke up. David continued looking ahead and spotted a signpost. Without warning, he sprinted ahead and read the three labels. Two to the right said 'Mistral' and 'Kuchinashi', the one pointing at him said 'Higanbana', where they had been a while. To the right was a village named 'Kuroyuri', but someone had scraped an 'X' across the name. The rest of them caught up.

"Look, Mistral, we're on the right track!" Nora cheered.

"Does it say how close?" Ruby asked.

"No, just names and directions. So inconvenient." David muttered. "And that's not the worst part. Going Mistral route takes us up into the mountains, and as strong as Qrow may be, there is no way he's going to make it through that."

"Okay, well, what about this place?" Ruby asked, pointing at the sign that said 'Kuroyuri'. "Kuro-Kuroyuri? Maybe we can get help there?"

"I wouldn't count on it." David told them. "The name's crossed out, it means something must have happened."

"That village was destroyed years ago." Ren told them.

"But if it means we can avoid taking the mountain route, it's worth a shot." Jaune told Ren.

"It would take too long." Ren told Jaune sternly.

"The town could have a doctor, or maybe even medicine. If nobody's there we can at least scavenge for something!" Ruby deduced.

"Right!" Jaune agreed.

"We just have to press on!" Ren yelled, silencing everyone. After a brief silence, Jaune spoke up.

"Ren, what's gotten into-"

"We split up."

Surprisingly, Nora was the one who suggested this.

"Ren and I can cut through the mountains while you, David and Ruby take Qrow around through the village." Nora told them.

"No, we stick together! We've done that from the start to keep each other safe!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Nora's right." David told him. "If they take the mountain route, they'll either make it to Mistral and get help, or they'll at least know if the path is clear, maybe even somewhere else to go if need be. We take Qrow through the village to hopefully get him help. Even if there isn't anything there, it's safer than taking him through rough terrain."

"B-But you can teleport, right? You can just check ahead at the village and come back in no time." Jaune suggested.

"Doesn't work like that. I have to have been there before, or see where I'm going. Otherwise, I could end up inside a wall. And unfortunately, I've never been to Kuroyuri, so I can't teleport there even if I tried." David explained. "This is the only way."

Jaune considered Nora's idea, and what David had told him. He sighed and turned to Nora.

"OK." Jaune conceded, accepting Nora's idea. He moved forward and he and Ren gave each other the best bro-hug ever. "Just take care of each other."

"We always do." Nora assured him. Nora and Ren turned to the Mistral path and started running, soon leaving their sight. Ruby and Jaune picked up Qrow's stretcher as David held out his scythe on the defence.

"You don't think you should go with them?" Jaune asked David.

"No, they can take care of each other. Besides, you two can't fight and carry Qrow at the same time, and..." David looked at Qrow. "I can't lose my old man."

David led the way to Kuroyuri, Ruby and Jaune behind him carrying the barely conscious Qrow.

None of them noticed the large mark on the floor, identical to the one from Shion.

* * *

 **Wow, what a chapter. Finally, one with all four of the main characters and all of my main OC's, it was fun to write. I apologise for the delay, but I've just had to think about how I was going to write this.**

 **A review made me think about how I write the story. I don't want this to just be a retelling of the RWBY story with OC's just being...there...they are meant to journey with the main characters. I understand now that it has been too similar. So, from now on, I'm not going to write things word-for-word from the canon story, just a generalisation. Also, involve the OC's more, give them more to do and more to say. Hopefully, this will make it easier for me to write, and more enjoyable for you to read.**

 **So, if you've enjoyed, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	11. Myth

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - MYTH**

* * *

Oscar looked at the backpack sitting on his bed, a tense expression on his face. He looked out the window to the sunrise. He had to leave.

* * *

Oscar walked along the path away from his aunt's farm, backpack now on his back. He stopped and looked back at the farm one last time, and turned forward and continued ahead.

* * *

 _ **"I'm sorry."**_

"You know, this entire situation is crazy to me." Oscar said to Ozpin's voice in his head, walking along the dirt path a great distance from the farm, the dense forest on both sides of the path. "Leaving home, going to the city, everything that you have told me. It's all crazy. But now, it doesn't _feel_ crazy. What I once thought was crazy is now the right thing to do."

 _ **"Well...I suppose that's good."**_

"No." Oscar disagreed. "It's _scary_." Oscar bowed his head slightly, then lifted it nervously at the sound of the far away thunder cracks. Oscar quickened his pace.

* * *

At a nearby train station, Oscar ran out of the rain and under the cover of the covered platform. He spotted a woman at the terminal.

 _ **"Stay back."**_

Oscar stopped and crept over to the wall of the building, looking around the corner at the woman. She had long black hair, golden eyes, and her legs had been replaced with prosthetic legs.

"Who is she?" Oscar asked quietly.

 _ **"Ashley. She's an android."**_

"An android..." Oscar muttered to himself. Ashley pressed a few buttons on the screen and reached into her pocket, but froze, and searched both her pockets frantically. She angrily turned away from the machine.

 _ **"You should help her."**_

"Hello." Oscar greeted. "Something wrong?"

"I forgot to bring Lien with me." She answered.

"Oh, well, I might have enough for two tickets." Oscar told her, taking out a Lien card. He walked over to the machine and scanned his Lien card, Ashley standing to his right.

 _ERROR_

 _Unable to complete request._

 _REASON GIVE:_

 _Insufficient Funds (Code: 726)_

"Great, I don't even have enough for one ticket." Oscar muttered, rubbing his forehead. "I'm assuming this weird magic doesn't come with an infinite supply of money?"

 _ **"I'm afraid not, you'll have to solve this on your own."**_

"Who are you talking to?" Ashley asked him.

"Umm...myself...?"

"Hmm." Ashley glanced to the side and immediately pressed her back against the side of the machine.

"Huh?" Oscar glanced at her, confused.

 _ **"Be on your guard."**_

"What do you mean?" Oscar whispered. Oscar turned to his left to see a tall man walking towards him.

"Here." Hazel approached the machine, raising is fist. He slammed it down on the top of the machine, which beeped and spat out a ticket, which Oscar picked up off the floor. He looked at Hazel as he started to continue onward. Ashley kicked up and slid over the machine, landing quietly on the other side as Hazel walked off into the rain. Hazel stopped and turned back to Oscar.

"Don't let such a small obstacle block your path." Hazel told Oscar, and walked off.

"That man, who was he? He felt-"

"He's a dangerous man." Ashley told him, stepping away from the machine and turning to him. A hint of fear was in her eyes.

"You know him?" Oscar asked.

"Unfortunately. If he'd seen me there, he likely would have killed me, or worse." Ashley told Oscar. Ashley turned to the machine and slammed her fist into it, denting the side. The machine beeped and spat out another ticket. Ashley walked over and picked it up, turning to Oscar. "Are you going to the city too?"

"Yeah." Oscar answered.

"Well, at least I won't be travelling alone." Ashley stated, and held out a hand to him. "I'm Ashley."

"Oscar." He shook her hand.

* * *

David lowered his scythe as he reached the entrance for Kuroyuri, Ruby and Jaune just behind him carrying Qrow. The village was completely gone. There were no people around, no building left standing. It was a horrible sight to see.

"Oh, man." Jaune muttered.

"Come on." David told them, folding his scythe and attaching it to the back of his belt. The three of them continued onward through the desolate village.

"Any of these places look like a pharmacy?" Ruby asked.

"These buildings are too destroyed to even tell. They could have been anything." David told Ruby.

"Ren really didn't want to come here, did he?" Ruby asked no one in particular.

"It seems like it was that way." Jaune stated.

"Do you know...why?" Ruby asked him.

"I think we can gather why." David told her, sighing. "This village was once a thriving village, with a lot of people, a fully fledged community. I've never been here before, never left Patch until I was a teenager, but I can tell just by looking at this place that it been destroyed for at least a decade. I can imaging that Ren grew up here, with his parents, and lived a rather normal life as a kid, a caring mother and a father who went out and hunted for the people. I remember Nora told us that she's been with Ren since they were kids, so imaging she was here too, but didn't fit in with other people. Maybe she was even an orphan on the streets, in a place what was different to her. She'd be bullied for being different to everyone else, because that's just what people are like."

"You can tell all that by just this place?" Ruby asked him.

"I once lived in a community, not as big as this, but still a big one. I was different, so I was treated differently, even if it wasn't exactly in the same way." David explained. "Come on, we'll go put Qrow somewhere safe and look around, there still might be stuff here we can use." Ruby and Jaune nodded, the three of them walking over to a tree and carefully putting Qrow against it.

* * *

Ren and Nora continued along their path over the mountains, only to reach more mountains ahead of them.

"We never get the easy path, do we?" Ren asked.

"What fun is easy?" Nora joked, turning to Ren. "You OK?"

"Mhmm. You?" Ren asked her.

"I've got you, don't I?" Nora reminded him. "Come on, there's more than one way up a mountain." Nora ran ahead, Ren watching with a small smile. Thunder rumbled in the distance, which caused Ren's smile to disappear.

"Hey!" Ren turned to Nora, who was further ahead on the path." There's wind blowing out of this cave!" Nora gestured to the cave next to her. Ren ran over and caught up to her. "You think this leads to the peak?"

"There's only one way to find ou-" Ren was cut off as a large piece of fabric blew out of the cave and into his face, causing Nora to giggle. Ren removed it from his face. "Yes, yes, very funny." Ren looked down at the marking on the fabric and he freezes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nora asked.

"This is the symbol for the Shion Village." Ren stated.

"Shion? But...that's where we found the huntsman...that's weeks away from here!" Nora exclaimed. Ren threw aside the fabric and ran into the cave. "Hey!" Nora yelled, following him. The two ran further into the cave and stopped when they reached a spacious area. "Oh my gosh..."

In the spacious area, there were dozens of weapons speckled around the cave. Swords, axes, staffs, all manners of weapons were either stacked up against the walls or simply lying on the ground. Ren walked over and picked up an arrow. He knew this arrow. Nora looked at the ground near him. There was a hoofprint in the ground, pointing out of the other side of the cave. They both ran out the other side and saw nearby trees being shook as something ran through them, towards a village in the distance.

"No..." Ren shook his head. They both knew the village ahead of them, the one that the shaking trees were heading towards.

Kuroyuri.

* * *

"Not just any one." David said to himself, looking at the buildings ahead of him.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"This village was destroyed over a decade ago, when Ren was a child, something that caused him to not even consider going this way. Something destroyed this village and everything in it." David told Ruby.

"The Grimm." Jaune stated.

"Yes, but not just any one. _One_. A single Grimm did this to this village." David told them. "I heard about a Grimm that had a horses body, with horse legs at the back, and pawed legs like a lion at the front, with a humanoid body on the top fused to the body with long arms that dragged along the floor. A Nuckelavee Grimm. But it's a myth. I've only heard about it, I've never seen one, or know anyone who has seen one, but the stories have to come from somewhere, right?" David asked them. Neither of them answered, visibly disturbed. David sighed, turning to them. "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing." Jaune answered, Ruby shaking her head.

"Right, well, we should go back to Qrow." David told them, the three of them walking back to Qrow, who remained unconscious against the tree. Ruby knelt beside Qrow as Jaune watched helplessly, David just examining his metal hand.

A creature suddenly roared in the distance, Jaune reached for his sword and looked for the source of the noise.

"It's far off." Ruby assured him.

"I know, but Ren and Nora are still out there." Jaune reminded her.

"Chances are, they're in a better situation than us. Something is better than nothing." David told Jaune. They all remained in a momentary silence until Ruby got up and approached Jaune.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Jaune turned to Ruby, who looked at the floor in shame.

"This is all my fault. I should have dragged you all along." Ruby told him.

"Ruby, you didn't drag us. We wanted to come with you." Jaune told her.

"But you didn't know about Tyrian, about-"

"None of us did." David spoke up, cutting her off. "You can't blame yourself for something you were unaware of. Besides, you're wrong about feeling bad about this. You lost a hell of a lot of important people to you. Pyrrha. Penny. You're team. You're school. In a way, you're own sister. Yet, here you are, still with much more to lose, but you still chose to come and do the right thing. To make a difference." David got up and started walking without reason.

"You didn't drag us along." Jaune assured Ruby, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You gave us courage to follow you." The two smiled at each other. David turned away from them at the sound of another roar in the distance. It sounded...closer.

 _Could it be..._

David shook his head, disregarding the thought.

"It's just a myth."

* * *

 **So, there we have it. Just want to apologise for the shortness of the chapter, I tried to make it as long as possible, but when you're source episode of RWBY is half a flashback episode with no characters who were there, you just have to improvise.**

 **In terms of this chapter, Ashley is now with Oscar. We last saw her in Salem's realm, so what caused her to leave, when did she leave, and why? It'll all be revealed soon. And David knows about the Nuckelavee Grimm (which is what we think it is based off), but doesn't believe such a monster could exist. Top be fair, when I saw it, my first reaction was "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?", but David should take it a bit cooler.**

 **So, almost then end of RWBY Volume 4, I'm excited to find out how it ends, then have to wait for months for the next volume. But we will prevail!**

 **As always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	12. Nuckelavee

**CHAPTER TWELVE - NUCKELAVEE**

* * *

Epsilon hovered Yang's robotic arm in the air outside as Yang carefully sprayed yellow spray paint onto one of the sections. After a few more seconds spraying, she lowered her arm, examining her newly redesigned robotic arm. The majority was spray pained a bright yellow, while most of the innards and smaller sections were spray painted black.

"Looks good." Epsilon complimented, spinning it around slowly with his semblance. Yang flashed him a winning smile, which Epsilon reciprocated.

* * *

Epsilon grabbed the tarp and pulled it off Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee. Epsilon brushed off some of the dust with his hands while Yang attacked her metal arm to her shoulder.

"I don't remember saying you were ready." Taiyang told them, leaning against the doorway.

"What? You're gonna try and stop us?" Yang asked her father with a smirk.

"No, my pride is still too broken after out last fight." Taiyang stated, feigning pain by grabbing his chest where his heart is. "All I wanted was a better goodbye than a letter, it wouldn't be the first time. Also, I have a question for the two of you."

"Okay, shoot." Yang told him.

"Where are you two going?" Taiyang asked them.

"I go where Yang goes. No doubt about it." Epsilon told Taiyang with confidence.

"I'm glad to hear my daughter's in good hands." Taiyang expressed his gratitude, then turned to Yang. "And what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Yang asked feigning ignorance.

"I'm not stupid, yang. I know that Qrow has told you about her mother, and where you can find her. I've stopped you in the past from finding her, but you're an adult now, it's not my choice whether you can see her or not. And we've all seen the note that Ruby left, she's on her way to Mistral. So long as you two stick together, I have confidence that you will both be alright." Taiyang told the two of them. "So, I'll ask again: Where are you going?"

Yang glanced down at her motorcycle, and at Epsilon, who nodded to her. She nodded and turned back to Taiyang, her decision made.

* * *

Vanessa slowly opened the door to her room, looking down the corridor ahead and behind. It was empty. She stepped out of the room, quietly closed the door and ran down the corridor. After a few moments, she reached Weiss' door. She knocked twice, and the door almost immediately opened. Weiss stepped out of her room, holding a suitcase and Myrtenaster in each hand.

"Come on, let's go." Vanessa told her, and the two started running down the corridor. When they reached the stairs, they slowed down to avoid any noise.

"Where's Klein?" Weiss asked.

"Whitley needed him, so he's currently indisposed. He'll meet us at the library." Vanessa informed her. Weiss nodded as they reached the bottom of the stairs and continued running. They slowed down when they reached Jacques' office, extra sure not to disturb him.

"You need to control yourself!" Vanessa stopped, hearing the voice of General Ironwood from the other side of the door.

"You're talking to _me_ about control? Do you even hear what you're saying?" Vanessa heard Jacques yell back. They sounded like they were in a heated argument.

"I am basing everything on my report from _your_ daughter." Ironwood told Jacques. Weiss stopped to listen too.

* * *

"A daughter you stole!" Jacques accused, leaning forward from his chair at his desk.

"Oh, we are not getting into that again." Ironwood told him, his clench fists on the glass table as he leant forwards.

"Oh, yes, we have far more pressing matters to discuss, starting with your apparent lunacy!" Jacques shot at him.

"Jacques!" Ironwood yelled, silencing him. He let out a deep sigh. "Winter is one of my best. If she is telling me about a threat in Mistral than I am not going to take that news lightly. She's been there for weeks, and huntsmen and squads of soldiers are dying every day because of some unknown assailant. Along with the mobilisation of the people, sudden spikes in weapons and dust trades, someone is making a power play and I do not trust Leo to stop it."

"You've never trusted anyone other than yourself!" Jacques accused.

"And with good reason!" Ironwood yelled back.

 _ **SLAM!**_

"If Oz had listened to me from the start..." Ironwood muttered, lifting his cybernetic hand from the now cracked table.

"You need to get a grip." Jacques told Ironwood.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm doing." Ironwood told Jacques coldly. "Our people need protection. By this time next week, the Kingdom of Atlas will seal it's borders. No way in, no way out. Without the council's permission."

"You mean, without _your_ permission?" Jacques questioned.

"If that becomes the case, you might want to consider being on my good side." Ironwood finished, leaning up and heading towards the door.

* * *

Vanessa gasped, quickly getting to her feet. She pointed her right hand at the door handle.

"I'm sorry." Vanessa apologised, and a faint brown aura surrounded the door handle. The handle pushed down, but the door couldn't open.

" _It's locked._ " Vanessa heard Ironwood say, probably to Jacques.

 _ **THUD! THUD!**_

Ironwood slammed his shoulder into the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Time to go" Vanessa muttered, glancing at Weiss. Weiss nodded and got up, the two of them then ran to the library.

* * *

The girls reached the library, stopping in the center and looking around. They saw stacks of books and pillars, but no sign of the butler.

"Klein! Klein,w here are you?" Weiss asked, almost sounding desperate. Suddenly, the wall in the corner opened inwards, Klein popping his head out from behind.

"Keep yer voice down, I told yer I'd be here." Klein reminded her, his accent distinctly different, and with red eyes. Weiss dropped her suitcase and Myrtenaster, running over to and hugging Klein tightly. Klein's eyes returned to brown as he returned the hug. "Are you sure Mistral is safe?"

"In this day of age, nowhere is truly safe." Vanessa stated. "However, with Winter there, it's our best shot."

"I suppose she's be the only family you have after you leave tonight." Klein stated, letting go of Weiss. Weiss smiled at the butler, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll always have you." Weiss reminded him.

"You most certainly will." Klein assured her. Vanessa smiled a little, turning away and wiping her eyes with a deep sigh.

 _ **BANG!**_

" _KLEIN!? KLEIN, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!_ " Jacques yelled from somewhere else in the building. Klein sighed lightly, looking at the ground.

"Go, now." Klein ordered Weiss. Weiss gave a single nod, grabbing her dust case and rapier, and walked through the secret exit. Vanessa followed, but Klein put a hand on her arm, stopping her.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked the butler.

"Please, take care of Weiss. Keep her safe." Klein pleaded.

"I promise." Vanessa assured him. Klein gave her a small smile as she followed Weiss through the exit, the wall shutting behind her.

* * *

Sun groaned as his eyes slowly opened, finding himself inside Ghira's study with Blake sitting on a chair across from him. He looked at her weakly.

"Blake?" Sun asked weakly.

"This is why, Sun. This is why I left my friends behind." Blake told Sun, looking at the floor, refusing to look at him. Sun glanced at his shoulder, realising he had a bandage on that went over his shoulder and onto his back. Whatever that weapon was that hit him, it tore right through his chest.

"What are you-Where am I?" Sun asked, confused. Blake stood up, walking over and sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

"I'm _done_ seeing my friends getting hurt because of me." Blake told him.

"Blake-"

"Shut up!" Blake yelled, shocking Sun. "Do you think I like being alone? I miss my team, my friends. Ruby. Weiss. Yang. They were all my friends! I loved them like I never thought I could love anyone, and all I ever brought them was pain and despair. I hope they hate me for what I did to them."

"Blake-"

"Do you know why I let Alex come with me? Because I didn't care about him. He wasn't my responsibility, so I tried to keep my distance so he wouldn't get hurt, because I started to care about him. When we fought Ilia, he wasn't even fazed by her, but that is only because he was lucky. If anything else had happened, he could have died. I wish he never came."

"Blake, you don't men any of that." Sun told her.

"Yes I do!" Blake yelled forcefully, shooting to her feet. "Everyone thinks they can help me, but they can't! You saw Ilia last night, you saw how dangerous she was, what she did to you, but she's not even the worst! Not even close!" Blake sat back down, defeated. "No more. They're better off without me. I made a choice to be alone, and I'll deal with any and all consequences alone, because they belong to me."

"Oh, stop being such a pussy." Alex yelled, opening the door and walking in. "Do you think that you're being selfless by doing this all on your own? I could have left you the day we met, because you didn't know where David was. But as soon as I met you, I knew you're pain of being alone, I've seen it before. So I joined you, and helped you, because it's the right thing to do. Me and Sun, we help you because we're your friends. Sun took that wound for you, Yang lost an arm for you. And I can guarantee they would do it all over again, and worse, if it meant keeping you safe. It isn't your choice whether we help you or not. So stop being selfish and just deal with it."

"..." Blake was speechless.

"He's right." Sun told Blake, leaning up. "That chameleon girl got me good, but I'd do it all over again if it meant protecting you." Alex smirked with a nod, leaning against the wall. "And if it's any consolation, next time we meet lizard girl, I'll be going up against her not for you, but for me!" Sun pointed at himself with a grin, but pulled back when he hurt his shoulder. Blake giggled while Alex just laughed at the idiot.

"My hero." Blake told Sun with a small smile.

 _ **THUD!**_

Kali landed face-first onto the ground, the wall panel she was leaning on with it. Ghira stood outside, a hand covering his eyes.

"Oh! Oh dear, would you look at that, he's awake! Thanks goodness!" Kali cheered with a forced grin.

"Yeah, you totally ruined the moment." Alex stated.

"Mom!" Blake exclaimed.

"Hey, Mrs. B." Sun greeted with a weak wave.

"What are you doing!?" Blake demanded.

"Well, sweetheart, your father needs to speak with the three of you." Kali explained.

"Huh?" Blake asked, confused. She stepped aside as her parents walked in, taking a seat next to Sun, who put his shirt on. Ghira put a scroll down on the table, showing multiple folders.

"I'm afraid that you kids were right to be suspicious." Ghira told them.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Adam Taurus is planning to overthrow the leader of the White Fang, and stage a full-scale attack on Haven Academy. It would be the Fall of Beacon all over again." Ghira told them gravely. Blake and Sun lowered their heads, frustrated.

"Not if we destroy the White Fang, once and for all." Sun said darkly.

"Not an option. There's too many of them, and it would make us no better than them. We need another strategy." Alex stated.

"He's right." Blake agreed, standing up. "We're not going to destroy the White Fang." She turned to Alex. "We're going to take it back."

* * *

Ren and Nora sprinted through the entrance to Kuroyuri, ignoring the damaged and destroyed landscape around them.

"Not again...not again..." Ren whispered to himself, only motivating him to go faster. They reached an open courtyard, and much to their relief, Jaune and Ruby were there with Qrow, still unconscious and propped up against a tree.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked. Ren looked again and something caught his attention.

"Where's David?" Ren asked cautiously.

"We heard a noise, David went to investigate. Do you know what it was!?" Jaune asked fearfully.

Ren was about to answer, but he froze, eyes widening in horror. He fell to his knees.

"No..."

"Ren! What is it!?" Ruby asked hastily.

David suddenly appeared, a bunch of crow feathers behind him. He sprinted towards them.

"Get back, now!" David yelled.

"Why!? What is it!?" Jaune exclaimed.

"No..."

"Get back, all of you!" David ordered, grabbing Storm Qrow off his back and unfolding it, holding it in a defensive position.

Ahead of them, a Grimm of a monstrous design slowly approached them. A horse body with hooves on the rear legs and paws on the front legs, with black skin missing from the stomach, only showing bone. A humanoid body lay on the back of the horse, missing it's legs and arms so long they dragged on the left side, the right side lifted up as the humanoid lay limp. The Grimm stopped, the horse breathing out black smoke. The humanoid on the back slowly rose up, the arrows and swords in it's back rattling at it weakly went upright, it's head twitching and pointing toward the group. It's burning red eyes instilled fear in them all as it let out an inhuman roar.

The Nuckelavee had come.

* * *

 **So, first of, I am so sorry for the week delay, I needed to see what happened in the finale to help determine how to write this chapter, as well as the next. And wow, what a finale! I won't talk about it here, I'll talk about it in the next chapter, which if all goes to plan will come out some time tomorrow.**

 **But apart from that, it seems everyone is heading to Mistral. David tailing RNJR on their journey. Vanessa following Weiss to protect her. Alex with Blake and Sun to take back the White Fang, human and faunus together. Epsilon riding with Yang to wherever she may go, and Ashley with Oscar on their way to Mistral by train. All converging on a single point.**

 **But first, David must deal with the Nuckelavee Grimm, which is literally nightmare fuel, the most unnerving and fucked up Grimm we've ever seen in RWBY. Let's give him our luck!**

 **As always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and I'll see you all in the Arc 1 finale!**


	13. Mistral

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN - MISTRAL**

* * *

 ** _THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!_**

Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora were all sent flying back across the courtyard, landing near Qrow. David reappeared next to them, holding his scythe defensively. The Nuckelavee slowly moved towards them, the hooves on it's hind legs loudly banding against the floor. Once it got closer, the limp upper body rose up, looking at them all. It immediately turned it's gaze away from David, looked at Team RNJR, and settled on the unconscious Qrow. It let out a monstrous scream, causing Team RNJR to cover their ears while David winced a little. The Grimm, it's prey picked, charged at Qrow.

David aimed his scythe behind him, firing forward into the Grimm's path and swung, the Nuckelavee stopping and pulling back to avoid the swing. It's arms stretched and spun at him, David teleporting away before they hit him, causing them to slam into the ground. He reappeared next to Qrow.

"Someone needs to move him, or the Grimm will kill him." David told them.

"Right!" Jaune nodded, running over to grab Qrow. David yelled and charged at the Grimm, swinging at it's front legs, but the Grimm kept dodging, swinging it's stretched arms at him. It slammed it's arms into David, knocking him aside and charged directly at Qrow and Jaune.

Ren got down onto his knees and put his hand on the pavement. is aura shimmered as it travelled through the ground and reached Jaune and Qrow, shrouding them from the Grimm, which stopped dead in it's tracks right in front of them. The Nuckelavee looked around, confused. Jaune turned to Ren.

"Just get him to safety!" Ren yelled. Jaune nodded and moved Qrow out of the courtyard and behind one of the buildings. Ruby, Nora and Ren fired their weapons at the Grimm, attracting it's attention as it charged at them. David reappeared and swung, the Nuckelavee stopping with a skid and dodged around him to engage the rest. Ruby yelled and swung her scythe at it's legs, but it passed through them without any visible damage. The Grimm roared and swung it's arms in a circle, knocking Ruby, Ren and Nora back. They got up to reengage, but David stopped them.

"Stay back." He ordered them. David fired the air cannon at the Grimm, pushing it back as the bones exposed started to crack under the pressure. The upper body went limp as the bones on it's spine stretched out and it let out a scream of anger and pain. David ignored it and fired backwards, swinging at the Grimm again. The Nuckelavee shot it's right arm forward, slamming into his stomach and pinning him to a building with extreme force. The other arm lunged towards his head, but slammed into the wall and smashing through it when he teleported a few feet away.

David charged again, the Nuckelavee pulled it's arms back and stretched them across and spun wildly. David teleported as the arm reached him, moving slightly to the right each time to avoid the arms. He reached the hind legs and swung, but the hooves kicked him back, sending him crashing into a building.

"David!" Ruby yelled. She turned to Ren and Nora. "Cover me!" Ruby ran across the courtyard while Ren and Nora fired and swung at the Nuckelavee with no effect. She reached him, as he forced himself up and turned to Ruby.

"I said stay back." David told her.

"You can't do this alone! Let us help you!" Ruby pleaded. David cursed to himself and nodded.

"You're weapons are ineffective against the Grimm, it doesn't effect it. It's avoiding my scythe because the metal it is made of can damage it. If you pin the arms and the horse, I can kill it." David told her.

"Right! I'll tell the others." Ruby told him, and zoomed off in a flurry of rose petals. David lifted his scythe and spun it, burying it into the ground and fired the air cannon, knocking it back.

"-and David can kill it." Ruby finished telling Ren, Nora and Jaune.

"Right, Ruby and I will take the arms, Nora and Ren will take the horse." Jaune told them.

"Right! We'll break his legs!" Nora cheered. The four got into position around the Grimm.

David fired again, the Nuckelavee getting knocked back again. It let out a roar and charged. David teleported away as the Grimm charged right into the wall, smashing it. It screamed and flailed around, unable to find David.

"Over here!" It spotted Ruby and launched it's right arm. Ruby pointed Crescent Rose down and launched over the arm, spinning and firing down, burying the scythe through the arm and into the floor.

"Hey, over here!" The Grimm turned to Jaune and launched it's other arm at him. He jumped back and pulled his sword and sheath off his belt, expanding the sheath onto a larger sword and buried it through the arm and into the ground.

The Nuckelavee roared at it desperately flailed it's arms, but they wouldn't budge. Nora hopped down off a rooftop and slammed her hammer into the horse's back, crushing it's legs against the ground. Ren leapt down and buried his machine gun blades into the horse head and pulled it down.

David appeared next to Ruby, lifting his scythe up and slicing the right arm off. He appeared next to Jaune and sliced the other arm off. David teleported next to Ren, slicing the horse's head off, and did a large swing and sliced the humanoid body off the horses back. The Grimm humanoid screeched and it flailed wildly, trying to drag itself towards David while chomping it's teeth wildly. David walked over to the Grimm, narrowed his eyes, brought his scythe over his head and slammed it straight through the Grimm's skull. It's body twitched, and went limp and started turning into black smoke.

David yanked his scythe out of the ground, folding it and attaching it to his back, letting out a deep sigh. He turned to Ren.

"Your parents, your people and your home are avenged." David told him. Ren nodded in appreciation, the monster that destroyed his life now dead. David turned to the Grimm's body as it started to heavily emit black smoke into the air.

David turned and ran towards one of the nearby buildings, running to the back to find Qrow, who was thankfully still breathing. David ran over and knelt beside him. Qrow slowly opened his eyes, weakly turning to him.

"...did you...kill it..." Qrow asked weakly.

"Yeah, with some help. Guess I couldn't do it alone." David stated. Qrow let out a weak chuckle.

"You...still got a lot to learn, kiddo." Qrow told him, shutting his eyes with a smirk.

"Guys, I think i hear something!" Jaune yelled. David narrowed his eyes and ran back out to the courtyard, pulling his scythe off his back. When he went to unfold it, he stopped and slowly put it back.

A pair of Mistralian drop ships approached them all, one of them landing on the ground. A pair of men, wearing protective gear and oxygen tanks, exited the drop ships.

"We have wounded, a huntsman." David told them. David ran back to Qrow as the pair got a stretcher and followed, putting Qrow on and carrying him back to the drop ship. Once everyone was on board, the airship took off into the air.

"How did you find us?" Jaune asked one of the men, who had removed his goggles, looking out at the ruined village.

"We saw the smoke while we were on patrol. Nobody has been out here for years,. Thought we should check it out." He answered. David turned to Ruby, who was kneeling next to Qrow with her hand holding his.

"What if we don't get there in time?" Ruby asked worryingly.

"I don't think we'll have a problem." David assured her, pointing outside. Ruby looked up and gasped at the sight. Two, massive mountains stood with hundreds of large buildings stretching across and around the mountains. They had reached Mistral.

"We made it, Uncle Qrow." Ruby told Qrow with a smile.

* * *

Vanessa and Weiss reached the nearby dock, quickly finding a pilot. They explained their situation and where they needed to get to.

"Okay, you two can hang out back in the cargo hold. I can take you as far as I can, but if you two get caught, you're on your own. Understand." The pilot explained to them.

"That's acceptable. Thank you." Vanessa thanked him. She and Weiss boarded the airship as it took off, leaving into the night.

* * *

As the sun started to rise outside, Weiss looked at the sun coated mountains of snow with a small smile. Vanessa smiled too, lightly touching the crystal around her neck.

* * *

Blake opened a chest in her father's study, pulling out a black and red flag with the white fang logo imprinted on it. She glared at the flag and tossed it aside. Alex picked up the flag and looked at it.

"Got to be honest, you lot really do try to look like the bad guys, despite what you're trying to do." Alex stated, putting the flag on the table. He looked at the other flag Blake was holding. A blue and white flag with the old white fang logo on.

"It's ironic." Blake told him. "The whole reason the white fang was created was so we could have equality with humans. Now, humans and faunus are working together to take back the organisation that is driving us apart."

"Yeah, that's pretty ironic." Alex agreed.

* * *

Yang looked at her boat ticket and a picture of Team STRQ, Epsilon taking a look at them too.

"They look different to what I remember." Epsilon stated, tapping his head. "Stupid messed up memories." Yang chuckled and ruffled his hair, annoying Epsilon. She lowered her items and the two looked out at the nearby landmass. They were almost at Anima.

* * *

Epsilon hopped onto the back of Bumblebee as Yang ignited the engine, and drove away from the dock and into the town.

* * *

Yang drove though the forest on the dirt path, Epsilon holding onto her shoulders, looking over her right one. Yang slowed down and skidded to a halt when she reached a split in the path, leading two directions. Right to MISTRAL. Left to _BANDITS_. Yang looked over her shoulder to Epsilon, who was reaching into his back pocket.

"It's your choice, Yang. Just know that whichever path you follow, I'll follow it with you." Epsilon assured her, putting on his own aviators. Yang turned back to the sign, and smirked.

"You are in _so_ much trouble when I find you." Yang stated, and turned right, driving towards Mistral.

* * *

Oscar looked at the poster hanging opposite him.

 **HAVEN  
ACADEMY**

 **BE A HERO**

"Be a hero, huh?" Ashley asked, walking and stopping next to Oscar, crossing her arms. "It would be pretty nice to be a hero."

Oscar silently agreed as the intercom activated.

" _Approaching: City of Mistral._ " The intercom said. Oscar looked outside the window at the new and crazy place that he was now in. But despite that, he knew it was the right thing to do.

* * *

Ruby entered the room she was sharing with David and Qrow, the latter was currently asleep in the bed closer to the window. She briefly looked around.

"David?" Ruby called out, walking into the room after shutting the door. She looked at her bed and found a note. She picked it up and started reading.

 _Ruby,_

 _If you have found this note, it means that I have already left. I'm sorry that I did not let you or the rest of your friends know that I was leaving, but I'm pretty sure that you would have stopped me. I just took a page out of your book and did this instead. I told Qrow where I was going, so when he wakes up, he can let you know. All I can say is that I am leaving for a very important reason, and that I will return. I'm not sure when, but it won't be for months like the last time. I still intend to help you on your quest, even though we have reached Mistral._

 _I have found out from numerous sources that there has been a mass murder of huntsman and huntresses and those who were around the them at the time of death, I have reason to believe that someone it obtaining something from them that only they possess, but I don't currently know what it is. I intend to find this hunter of hunters and put a stop to them not only for the threat they possess to other huntsman and huntresses, but that this individual may come after you, or the remains of Team JNPR, or Qrow. I intend to get help from an old friend of mine and track this person down and stop them before they kill anyone else._

 _But, I have also left because I have a lot to learn. It took fighting Tyrian, and fighting the Nuckelavee Grimm for me to realise that I can't take on the entire world on my own. Every battle I have fought and won I did with others, but they usually came at a cost. I believed that by working alone I could keep them safe and defeat the enemy myself, but even thought I'm Inhuman, I'm not Immortal. I keep getting hurt, and it just causes others to have to fight instead, which leads to them getting hurt. I realise that by working together, we can overcome our enemy with minimal risk and get stronger, together. Seeing you with Jaune, Ren and Nora proves this, you never trained together like you did with Weiss, Blake and Yang, but you four are still some of the strongest individuals I've seen, because you all work well together. I need to learn this before I return._

 _In the mean time, Qrow will have you meet Professor Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy. Make sure the old man recovers well, and keep an eye out for your friends. Remember that what you are doing is the right thing, moving forward and taking action, and that your friends want to help you, as do I. And lastly, have hope that your old team mates will eventually return, I believe that given time, they will come to their own conclusions and come to Mistral. The wold has a funny way of bringing people together._

 _Good luck, and we'll meet again._

 _And Stay Alive._

 _David Branwen_

* * *

Later, Qrow sat alone in the nearby bar, thinking about recent events. He lifted his head a little.

"I thought you were leaving." Qrow stated, turning and looking at David.

"Wanted to make sure my old man was doing alright." David told him. He sighed and shook his head. "Are you sure you're body can take alcohol so soon after recovery. You almost died."

"Eh, what doesn't kill me, makes me stronger." Qrow stated, downing his drink. "When you leaving?"

"Later tonight. Why?" David asked. Qrow grabbed a bar stool and dragged it to the bar.

"Come have a drink with your old man, you've earned it." Qrow told him. grabbing another glass. He poured two drinks as David sat down. The two tapped glasses and drank.

"E-excuse me." Qrow and David turned around to see a young man with black hair behind them. He looked at David, surprised.

"What?" David asked.

"You're David, the Inhuman." Oscar told him. "I've seen you before."

"How did-"

 **"Yes, that was one of the first things I did. Best you know the two of them now."**

 _"_ You know, I don't think kids are allowed in here, pipsqueak." Qrow told Oscar.

"...Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there." Oscar said, nudging his head to the side slightly. Qrow and David looked at him, confused. "Um...I'm supposed to tell you...'I'd like my cane back'...?"

Qrow looked at him, surprised, but nodded and smirked, getting to his feet. Qrow held Ozpin's cane in his hand, retracted to just the hilt.

"It's good to see you again, Oz." Qrow told Oscar, and tossed him the hilt. Oscar caught the hilt as it expanded into it's cane form. Oscar held onto it and looked back at Qrow, and at David.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the end of Arc 1. Wow, it's been a hell of a journey, and a lot of lessons have been learnt. My thoughts on the finale, the Nuckelavee Grimm is fucking creepy. The fight was alright, I just think that they killed it a little too easily, for something that has been alive and killing for over a decade, at least. Still, it only fought villagers, not professional huntsmen and huntresses, even if they were only first years. And now everyone is heading to Mistral, so hopefully in Volume 5, Team RWBY will be reunited.**

 **Now, as for what comes next, it will be a story arc, driven solely by the OC's, bridging the gap between volume 4 and 5 of RWBY. As you can tell from the last couple of chapters, there is an individual who is hunting down hunters with unknown reason, and David plans to stop them. This arc will span a few chapters, you'll have to wait to see how long, and when it is done it will pick up where RWBY Volume 5 starts. So for now, this is how the story format will go:**

 **1) The next story arc will be OC, then it will be RWBY, then OC, then RWBY, and so on.**

 **2) The OC story will bridge the time gap between volumes of RWBY.**

 **3) The time gap is unknown, so the length of the OC arc can be different. It could be a day, it could be months.**

 **4) The next arc will start releasing once the first chapter of the next RWBY volume is released, so I know how big the time gap is.**

 **5) The chapters will be released weekly while the next RWBY volume is also being released.**

 **6) By the end of the OC arc, either the next RWBY volume will be near completed, or completed entirely.**

 **7) This means I can write the next RWBY arc without issue of having to wait a week for what happens next, since it will have all been released.**

 **This process will repeat for as long as this story goes on. The OC arcs are inspired by Films, TV shows, Games and Anime/Manga that I have seen that my OC's would fit into. If I'm right, you should figure out what the next arc is based off pretty quickly, but should still be enjoyable. I already have plenty of idea's, and I'm really excited to release them. However, some may take a long time. One of the arcs can't happen till David is about 30, so that one could take years and years to come out, and one will span over multiple arcs, but I'm still excited none the less.**

 **So, as always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review. Thank you so much for reading the 1st arc of After the Fall, and I'll see you all in the 2nd arc!**


	14. World of Remnant I - Inhumans

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN - WORLD OF REMNANT I - INHUMANS**

* * *

People talk about the creatures that cover the surface of Remnant, from Grimm to Humans to Faunus. What people don't talk about are the Inhumans.

The Inhumans are a race of genetically altered humans, created by scientist Reginald Gordon. The process of creating an Inhuman appears simple on the surface, but the actual method is nigh impossible. To put simply, you take a human, add a small amount of Immortal blood, and you get an Inhuman.

However, despite Inhumans being altered humans, a large percentage of the human population cannot become Inhumans, as they are incompatible. Additionally, attempts at creating Inhumans from Faunus have been attempted, but there have been no success. What exactly is necessary for a human to be compatible, or the reason why Faunus are not compatible, are currently unknown.

What differentiates a Human to an Inhuman is their abilities, Inhumans are naturally faster, stronger and smarter than the average human, as well as having stronger aura's, and most significantly, stronger control over their semblance.

Although hundreds, perhaps thousands, of Inhumans are across Remnant, only a fraction are aware of their Inhuman abilities, even less are known. Inhumans can vary in how much they look like humans, or how Inhuman they truly look. Inhumans that appear like humans, such as David Branwen, can easily blend in to society as easily as the next human, while others can be as extreme as having their entire body being composed entirely out of ice.

Only two Inhumans are currently known, in both name and status. David Branwen, the only naturally born Inhuman, who has recently arrived at Mistral with Team RNJR, and Anna Kyle, an Inhuman who was captured and altered when she was 13, is currently comatose at an undisclosed location due to…a previous altercation.

Despite being relatively a relatively new species to Remnant, the Inhumans continue to spread across Remnant until they become acknowledged as a third species of Remnant. However, with unexplained deaths of Inhumans appearing in both kingdoms and villages across Remnant, perhaps the Inhumans brief existence will end just as quickly as it began…

* * *

 **So I forgot to mention, but at the end of every story arc, I am releasing a World of Remnant that helps you learn more about things in this story that are not in the canon story. So what do you think, learnt a thing or two, plus some not-so-subtle foreshadowing for the future, let me know!**


	15. The Hunters Bane

**ARC TWO - OFFICIAL SYNOPSIS**

 _After travelling to Mistral with Team RNJR and Qrow Branwen, David leaves for his own mission._ _When an Atlesian Outpost is attacked by an unknown entity, only known as "Bane", General Ironwood orders Matt Sable, an Atlesian Alchemist, to hunt the entity down. Without his team to assist him, he will need to recruit the help of the Inhuman to carry out his orders._

 _Trust between allies are tested as they learn more about each other, and the uneasy past they chose to forget_

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN - THE HUNTERS BANE**

* * *

 **1 Month Ago...**

A huntsman screamed in pain as his right arm was sliced clean off, collapsing to his knees in shock and overwhelming pain. His breathing was laboured, chocking on tears to try and take in a real breath, but unable to breath out of pain and sheer fear. He looked up at the titanic figure.

"P-p-please...g-give mercy-!"

His plead was halted when the blade from the figure pierced under his jaw and up through the top of his head, what little aura remaining being drained from his body, his very soul being stolen. The blade was ripped out of his jaw and his body was unceremoniously kicked onto the dirt floor.

Silence filled the air, only to be broken by the sound of a satisfied growl, the scraping of blades being retracted into their sheath. The thing clenched it's right fist, feeling the flow of new aura run throughout it's body.

 **BOOM!**

* * *

 **48 Hours Ago...**

A group of Atlas soldiers spread out through the abandoned Atlas base, looking for survivors. Walls once coated metallic grey were now coated with red blood. They descended through the floors to the basement.

"Captain! Got something over here!" One of them yelled. The soldiers came to the corner of the room and found a terrified and muttering soldier with blood coating his armour.

"Call evac. Let's get him to Ironwood."

* * *

 **Now**

A man in his mid 20's sat at his desk, in his office, reluctantly filling in paperwork. He had black hair that reached his eye level, the fringe covering the right eye, leaving the left eye open, and reached down to the back of his upper neck. His eyes were brown and slightly purple. He wore a white shirt with a red tie with a dark blue jacket, the black insides folded outwards at the chest with golden buttons on the edges, with a brown buckled belt over his shoulder and his chest with black trousers and shoes. His desk was not very organised, paperwork scattered across with half-empty coffees. The name plate on the desk read 'Lieutenant Colonel Matthew Sable'.

 **THUD**

Matt looked up from the paperwork, and immediately groaned, slamming his forehead onto the table. "Ranger...why...?" He whimpered.

"You are behind on your paperwork, sir." Ranger informed him. She was a woman in her early 20's, blonde hair with the fringe parted on each side of her forehead and her long hair ties back in a ponytail and her eyes were deep blue. She wore a black short sleeved turtleneck with an identical dark blue and black jacket with the brown buckled belt over her right shoulder and around her chest with black trousers and shoes. Her desk was across from Matt's, along with the rest of his team, displaying '2nd Lieutenant Alyx Ranger'. She reached into her pocket and handed Matt an envelope.

"What's this?" Matt asked, taking the envelope from her.

"Orders from General Ironwood, sir." Alyx answered him. Matt opened the envelope and scanned over the orders. He sighed, tossing the orders on the desk and getting up from his desk.

"I'm needed at Interrogation Room 3. It seems I'll be sent on assignment again." Matt told Alyx. "Keep comms on."

"Yes, sir. Anything else I can assist you with, sir?" Alyx asked.

"If you could, you know..."

"Forge your signature on your overdue paperwork?" Alyx sighed. Matt just smirked at her. "Yes, sir." She saluted him. He saluted back, picked on a file on his desk and exited his office, closing the door behind him.

* * *

A pair of Atlesian Knights led the Atlesian soldier down a narrow, white walled corridor inside Atlas Academy. They turned right and they opened the two doors, leading them into a plain, white room with a table and two chairs. Against the wall the door was stood a man with his arms crossed, looking at the soldier. Sitting on the chair opposite the door was General Ironwood, who was currently on his scroll. He looked up.

"Have a seat." Ironwood told him, gesturing to the seat. The Atlas soldier sat down nervously. "You are dismissed." Ironwood told the Knights. They saluted and left. Ironwood sighed and picked up his scroll, pressing a few buttons. "You are Private Jim White, correct?"

"Yes, sir!" He answered formally.

"You can dismiss the formalities here. You've been in a stressful situation and the last thing we need is you being more stressful. Now, can you describe what happened before the incident at your base?" Ironwood asked.

"Um, I transferred there about a year ago. About seven months ago, a month or so after Beacon fell, four of the soldiers became ill." Jim told him.

"In what way?" Ironwood asked.

"It started off as a simple cold, maybe a fever. After a few weeks, it was much more severe, to the point of coughing up blood. The doctor on site had them contained in then lower levels to prevent a contagion amongst the rest of us, but we displayed no symptoms they had. Then, about four months ago, they turned to stone."

"They turned to stone?" Ironwood asked, surprised.

"Yeah, overnight. There was no indication that is was going to happen, they were even starting to get better, but it just happened. We tried to move them, but they were somehow built into the walls and floor, so we had no choice but to leave them there and seal the floor. Then, a month ago, they came back as if nothing had happened." Jim continued.

"They came back, so they were no longer stone?" Ironwood asked him.

"When we went back down, there were stone fragments scattered on the floor, but the soldiers themselves had no stone on them. The doctor had a theory that the stone has like some kind of cocoon that surrounded them, but there wasn't much proof behind it. When the soldiers came back up, they were actually better than they were before. They seemed smarter, stronger, faster, they even healed wounds that didn't seem possible. One of them had knee surgery a while ago and he had a permanent limp, but it was gone. Then, a couple of weeks ago, they even started doing things that seemed like semblances. We even joked that they could become hunters." Jim chuckled, but quickly. "That's when it came."

"When what came?" Ironwood asked.

"We weren't sure. Whatever it was, it was big. Seven feet tall at least, and mainly red in colour. It moved fast, kept to the shadows, and it was like it wasn't even there. And then, it started killing us. It seemed focused on the four soldiers that were ill, but in the span of a week, they were all dead. Then whatever this thing was, it killed everyone on base except me. I don't know why it didn't kill me..." Jim trailed off.

"Do you have any idea why?" Ironwood asked him.

"...No." Jim told Ironwood.

"Understood." Ironwood told the soldier, and pressed a few buttons on his scroll. The Atlesian Knights opened the doors and walked in. "Follow these Knights, they will take you to your temporary quarters. You are dismissed." Ironwood told Jim. He stood, saluted, and exited the room, the Knights closing the door behind them. "What do you make of this, Lieutenant Colonel Sable?"

"What do I make of this? I think that Bane is getting stronger, and continues to do so every day." He told Ironwood.

"Agreed." Ironwood agreed as Sable took a seat opposite Ironwood. "Have you compiled the incident reports from Bane's previous encounters?"

"Yes sir." Matt put a file down onto the desk, opening it up and spreading out several different reports. "The earliest sighting of Bane was approximately 3 months ago with the attack on Huntress-in-Training Anna Kyle near Cydonia. Since then, Bane has moved east from Cydonia, through Vale and here to Mistral. Bane seems to be focusing on hunting enhanced individuals such as the one's Jim spoke of, as well as any Hunters or Huntresses in Bane's path. As of now, we have 127 confirmed kills by Bane, along with hundreds of more injured from Bane's attacks. Bane's motivations are currently unknown." Matt concluded.

"And have you included your incident report from your previous encounter with Bane?" Ironwood asked.

"No, sir." Matt answered with a hint of anger. "Spending weeks in the hospital recovering from a near fatal gunshot wound means that writing out an incident report is not top priority."

"I see." Ironwood understood.

"Good, because if it wasn't for my alchemy, I'd be dead now. We both know it looks bad when an Atlesian Alchemist dies in combat." Matt reminded him.

"With so few of you left, it would be a shame." Ironwood agreed. He sighed, placing the file out of the way. "Matthew, you just got out of the hospital, are you sure you want to go back out to the field so soon?"

"Soldiers, robots and even hunters are not able to stop Bane." Matt assured Ironwood. "I'll find Bane alone by disregarding the evidence and clues we have about where Bane has been and what they may do next, most of it has led to dead ends and speculation. It all started back in Cydonia, so I'll go back to the source of all this mayhem and start from scratch."

"Understood, but are you sure it's wise to go alone?" Ironwood asked him.

"Better that then to have more casualties. Besides, I'll have Ranger to watch my back." Matt assured him.

"Very well." Ironwood stood up, Matt did too. "Your orders are to locate Bane and neutralise the threat before they cause more deaths. Good luck." Matt saluted.

"Sir!" Matt lowered his hand and exited Ironwood's office, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Matt re-entered his office, taking a deep sigh sitting back down in his seat. He glanced at the desk and a small smile appeared.

His paperwork was signed by 'him'.

"Everything alright, sir?" Alyx asked, Matt looking up at her, with her usual stoic expression.

"You kept comms on, right?" He asked rhetorically. Alyx didn't answer, instead leaning over and putting a hand on your soldier, giving it a small squeeze.

"You've got this." She assured him. "You've been through worse."

"We both have." He stated sombrely. She shared a similar expression. Matt looked up at Alyx with a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem, sir. Good luck." Alyx finished with a salute, returning to her desk. Matt released a small sigh and took out a couple of pair of gloves from a suitcase in his desk. He pocketed them and got up from his desk, heading towards the exit and to the nearby dock to depart. He spared a short glance to Alyx, and exited the office.

His mission began.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, it's time for the OC arc!**

 **So, first off, I want to talk about the new character, Matt Sable. Until a few weeks after RWBY Volume 4 finished, he was a very different character, both physically and personality. Originally, he was actually called Oscar Sable, but I changed it from Oscar to Matt because of the introduction of Oscar Pine. Both will likely be main characters in this story, and having two characters with the same name will be confusing, especially if they meet.**

 **He was in his 50's, with grey hair and an older appearance, and was a much more serious character. I made him 20-ish years younger so his age was closer to that of the other main characters to make them more relatable, but he was still a bit more mature, but still slightly immature. He was also a simple soldier, but I decided to introduce him as something new in this story, an Alchemist, which will be elaborated more on later.**

 **His character is based off two characters: Agent Washington from Red vs. Blue, and more recently, Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist. These two characters provide inspiration for him, so hopefully he will be a likeable character.**

 **As for the story line, if you are an Red vs. Blue fan, you know how it will go. It will be inspired, but not identical, to that plot line, with a different ending. It will be about 10 chapters, but could be more or less.**

 **As of posting this, it is October 14th, also the first day of RTX London and RWBY Volume 5 premiere. I loved both of them, waiting in line for 2 hours for the RWBY panel. Qrow is fucking funny, and I think I'll cosplay him next year. Since Volume 5 has began, this will post weekly until this arc is complete, then it will do the Volume 5 arc.**

 **So, with that out of the way, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, thank you for reading the next arc of "After the Fall", and keep an eye out for the next chapter!**


	16. From the Source

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN - FROM THE SOURCE**

* * *

 **1 Month Ago...**

 **BOOM!**

Bane was sent flying backwards from the explosion, crashing into the side of a building, smashing through it with a cloud of dust filling the room.

Matt lowered his right hand, a determined look in his eyes. The flames surrounding where Bane was faded as Matt walked forward to eliminate the threat. He glanced to the sides.

"Where the hell are you?" Matt muttered to himself.

* * *

 _AUDIO LOG 101_

 _Having being given direct orders from General James Ironwood, I, Matt Sable, am on my way to the first sighting of this "Bane" figure. Following different leads have led to inconsistencies and contradictions in where "Bane" has been, who they have killed and most importantly: Why?_

 _I will soon be landing at the first location that "Bane" was sighted, where they almost killed Huntress-in-Training Anna Kyle, a large community between Vacuo and Vale called Cydonia._

* * *

 **Now**

Matt disembarked from the airship just outside the wall surrounding Cydonia, readjusting his gloves as he reached the ground and approached the gate. Or, at least, what was left of it.

The walls surrounding the community were all but completely destroyed, entire sheets of metal ripped from the wall, creating massive holes, while the rest weren't in much better shape. The gate itself had almost been ripped from it's hinges, barely hanging onto the side of the wall. Almost every building inside the walls had been reduced to rubble, except the local academy, Elysium, which still stood due to it's sheer size.

Matt snapped his index finger and thumb on his right hand, creating a small spark.

 _ **SNAP!**_

The gate flew off the hinges in a large fireball explosion, which quickly dissipated at Matt put his hands in his pocket, looking around the wrecked community.

Due to the ignorance of the people previously tracking down Bane, the first sighting of it was brushed over in an attempt to quickly find Bane. Investigating locations where attacks happen recently do often provide more information, but the first clue it always at the start. Matt took his scroll out of his pocket, inputting an number, then holding it to his ear.

"Lieutenant Colonel Matthew Sable. Authorisation Code: Foxtrot Lima Alpha Mike Echo 6121135." Matt stated.

" _Authorisation Code Accepted._ "

" _Sir?_ " Alyx asked.

"Ranger, I've arrived at Cydonia, I need you to bring up the schematics of where the first Bane sighting was." Matt requested.

" _Yes, sir. Please give me a moment._ " Alyx told him. Matt silently acknowledged and looked around the community. It was deserted, after the attack several months ago tore this place to the ground. He wasn't there personally, but he read the report of what happened. Massive, humanoid creatures came out of nowhere and started tearing the place down, only half a dozen out of several hundred people survived because they managed to kill them, rather than run without any hope of survival.

" _Sir, you want to head to the back of the castle, there is an entrance that will lead you underground. The first attack happened down there._ " Alyx informed her superior.

"Thank you, Ranger. I'll let you know what I find." Matt told her.

" _Yes, sir._ " She acknowledged. Matt lowered the scroll, ending the call, and pocketed it, putting his hands back in his pockets. He walked along the dirt path that had been laid out previously by the previous inhabitants, but it had noticeably become overgrown with grass and weeds, making the path harder to see.

Matt stopped and looked at something unusual near the ground. An arrow pointing east, but it looked like a sort of purple energy. Matt knelt down and reached out to touch it, but his hand simply went through it. He looked further up the path and saw them leading straight to the castle. Whatever these arrows wwere leading him for, it was either a single to follow, or it was a trap.

Matt got back up and sprinted towards the castle, soon reaching the front entrance. He walked left around the large castle, continuing to follow the arrows, until he reached a door in the ground. He reached for the door handle and pulled, but it wouldn't move. Matt looked at the side and noticed a control panel, likely to open the door.

"Fuck..." Matt muttered, annoyed, taking out his scroll. Before he had the chance to dial for Alyx, the panel beeped and the door opened. Matt pocketed his scroll and cautiously approached the door, pulling it open the rest of the way, light shining into the pitch black corridor. As Matt started to go down the stairs, the light quickly faded into darkness, and he couldn't see the end. Matt grabbed a wooden torch from the wall, which had previously burnt out.

 _ **SNAP!**_

The torch reignited, lighting up the hallway, curving left with steps that led downwards. He looked at they floor and saw another arrow pointing further up the hallway, along with several more he saw in the distance that he could visibly see, so he followed it. His footsteps echoed throughout the hallway as he continued forward, looking to his sides in hope he would find a door, or even a hole in the wall, that would lead him to where the arrows were pointing.

Matt stopped when the arrows stopped, having reached his destination.

He reached the end of the hallway, which had three prison cells. The one at the back appeared to have glass over it, instead of metal bars. It was empty. To his right was another cell with a metal barred door, with two beds inside. It was empty. To his left was an identical cell. Only, this one wasn't empty.

Sitting in the corner of the room was a small girl, no taller than 5 foot tall, with choppy purple hair, purple eyes that filled up the entire eye with a small amount of purple veins emanating from them with deathly pale skin. She wore what appeared to be a school uniform, likely from the local school: a grey skirt, black boots, grey tights, a white collared shirt with a grey cardigan and a black tie. She looked up and right at Matt.

"You came." She whispered, cocking her head to the left slightly. Matt narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You're the one who created those arrows?" He asked her, hanging the torch on the wall.

"Yes. You are meant to find us." The girl stated. "You are searching for Bane."

"How did you know that?" Matt asked her, taking his hand out of his pocket.

"I saw his timeline. You told him." She said cryptically.

"Who are you?" Matt asked the girl.

"I am Nor Void. I am The Demon." Noir told Matt. She looked at him curiously. "Why do you lie to him?"

"What are you talking about?" Matt demanded.

"You always lie. You lie to yourself. You lie to Ranger."

"Shut up!" Matt yelled, holding up his hand. Noir thrust her right arm forward, ripping the barred door off the hinges, Matt narrowly avoiding it.

"Do not threaten us." Noir told him, standing up and walking forward with an angered expression. The expression soon turned passive. "You are searching for Bane."

Matt sighed, lowering his head slightly. "Yes, reports say this is the first time Bane was spotted, where it attacked a huntress-in-training."

"Anna Kyle. We remember her." Noir stated correctly. "She is so nice to us."

"Yes...Bane has been attacking huntsmen and other enhanced individuals ever since. I'm searching for Bane from the source, and moving on from there." Matt explained.

"It won't work. Bane has already cleared her trail. Tracking her is impossible." Noir explained. "You need help."

"Who from?" Matt asked with a dry chuckle. "You? Nobody else can help me, Bane is too powerful. Hell, even I'm pretty sure I'm enough."

"The Inhuman." Noir stated. "The Ghost. They will help you."

"The Inhuman and the Ghost. Who are they meant to be?" Matt asked Noir.

"People from your past. But not from theirs." Noir stated. Matt slowly nodded.

"Okay." Matt knelt down to her height. "Can you tell me where Bane is?" Noir closed her eyes, eyes shifting under her eyelids, and opened them again.

"Mistral." Noir told him. "The lowest you can go. That is where you will find Bane."

"Thank you." Matt thanked, getting back up to his feet. He walked out of the cell, stopping at the destroyed doorway. "I appreciate the help, Demon." Matt turned back around, only to see Noir crouched in the corner of her cell, muttering something about water. Matt felt a tinge of annoyance. He hated water. Matt sighed and exited the cell, picking up the torch.

After ascending back up to the surface, Matt pulled out his scroll and inputted the same number as before, stating his rank, name and authorisation code.

" _Sir?_ " Alyx asked.

"Ranger, check local communications in the lowest levels in Mistral. Find anything you can on Bane, and also on two individuals called 'The Inhuman' and 'The Ghost'." Matt ordered her.

" _Yes, sir. May I ask why?_ " Alyx asked her superior.

"A possibly unreliable source has told me that Bane is there now, and I'll need help from people from my past." Matt explained. "But it's all I've got for now."

" _Understood, sir. Good hunting._ " Alyx told him, ending the call.

Matt walked back through the community and exited the community through where the gate once was, and boarded the airship that quickly ascended from the ground.

Heading for Mistral.

* * *

 **Hey, yeah! New chapter!**

 **So, this story will have some changes due to the first episode of RWBY Volume 5, specifically the scene with Oscar and Qrow. I originally planned for this story arc to last a few weeks, being a long journey, but may have to be cut down. I expected the Oscar and Qrow scene to be set some time before Volume 5, not during the first chapter, so there may be some changes in the story later on to accommodate this change, but it should all still work out. Also, apologies if the chapter seems lacklustre, I swear it will pick up the pace soon.**

 **So, Matt has a lead that will take him straight to Mistral, even if it isn't completely reliable. Will he find Bane in Mistral? How does he know the Inhuman and the Ghost? Do they know him? WHO KNOWS!?**

 **As always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	17. Bottom of the Elevator

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - BOTTOM OF THE ELEVATOR**

* * *

 **1 Month Ago...**

"Where the hell are you?" Matt muttered to himself.

"Flame!"

Matt turned around, noticing another Atlesian alchemist run towards him, dressed similarly in the standard Atlas alchemist uniform. This man was bulkier than Matt, with black braided hair, a less rounded face and an ice cold stare. On his right arm was a metal gauntlet.

"Freezer, where have you been?" Matt asked.

"Trying to keep up with you, I'm not as fast as I used to be." He told Matt.

"Right, I just struck Bane with a blast, they're in the building over there." Matt informed him, pointing towards the building where Bane had crashed into.

"Dead?" Freezer asked.

"If we were that lucky." Matt muttered, readjusting his right glove. "Come on, let's finish this."

* * *

 **Now...**

Matt walked through one of the many markets, brushing past small crowds of people standing at each of the stalls in his path. This particular area of the market was the most dense, filled with the most people, human and faunus, huntsmen and civilians. Which means that if rumours were to spread about Bane, or this "Inhuman" and "Ghost", this would be the best place to find it. You just need to find the right place, and the right person. Luckily, this wasn't Matt's first time looking for information, so he knew where to find this information.

Matt passed through the packed crowd of people and walked towards the most filled bar. If Matt knew one certain truth, it's that drunk people can't keep their mouths shut, any and all information gets told in places like this. The difficult part is finding what you need from the dense amount of information spread about. He was certain a certain amount of lien would find him the information he needed.

Matt entered the bar, the door swinging closed behind him as he walked past the happily yelling and laughing drunk people to the main bar.

"People here seem to be enjoying themselves more than usual." Matt stated to the barman, starting up a conversation.

"Yep, great for business. I guess with the Grimm being suppressed at the borders, people are starting to feel safer." He stated.

"The Fall of Beacon really did do a number on people's positivity." Matt said.

"Yeah, poor lass." The barman sighed. "So, what can I get ya?"

"I'm looking for information. Anything to do with "Bane", the "Inhuman" and the "Ghost"." Matt told the barman. The barman let out a hearty laugh.

"Man, you're looking in the wrong place. We sell alcohol here, not information." The barman told Matt, calming down his laughter. Matt reached into his inside pocket, and placed his pocket watch on the bar, sliding it forward. The barman took a single glance, and his eyes widened. "You're an Atlesian Alchemist?"

"I'll ask again." Matt told the barman, putting several high valued lien cards on the bar. "Information." The barman sighed, looking side to side. and leaned forward towards Matt.

"Word is, the Inhuman has been spotted in the lowest parts of Mistral, real shady part of the kingdom. Nobody knows why." The barman told Matt in a hushed voice.

"Do you know who the Inhuman is?" Matt asked.

"No, nobody does. Just he's been travelling across Anima for months heading here to Mistral with a group of kids. Airships near Kuroyuri spotted them and the solders brought them to the kingdom, along with an injured huntsman." The barman explained.

"A huntsman, who is he?" Matt asked the Barman.

"A couple of guys said it was some huntsman called "Crow" or something, but I'm not too sure." The Barman continued.

"Right, and you've not heard anything about the others." Matt asked him.

"No, nothing about any "Bane" or "Ghost"." The Barman confirmed. Matt nodded.

"Thanks." He thanked the Barman, putting his pocket watch back in his inside pocket. "You have a good day, sir."

"You're leaving already, you just got here." The Barman stated, somewhat surprised.

"I'd stay longer, but I'm in a hurry." Matt told the Barman.

"No problem." The Barman told him. "I gotta ask though, shouldn't you be back in Atlas. I heard all of their soldiers had been recalled to Atlas."

"Yeah, I'm aware." Matt told him. "That's why I'm in a hurry. Thanks again." Matt finished, walking to the door and exiting the bar.

* * *

Matt stood in the elevator, looking out as it descended further down the mountain. He'd heard that this is where the scum and villainy of Remnant reside, living in a near constant shadow of the mountains, looming in darkness. He ensured to keep his guard up, and already had his gloves on as a precaution, but he hoped not to encounter trouble.

Sometimes it's wrong to hope too much.

As soon as he reached the bottom, and exited the elevator, a half dozen bandits stopped their card game and stood up, pointing their weapons at Matt. Matt sighed and lazily raised his hands.

"I'm not looking for trouble. I'm just looking for someone." Matt told them, hoping to avoid unnecessary violence. "Have you lot heard of the Inhuman?"

"Shut your mouth!" One of them, the leader maybe, yelled at Matt. "Take him!"

 _ **SNAP!**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

The bandits weapons exploded in their hands, causing them all to instinctively drop them in pain. Matt held out his right hand, posed to snap.

"Look, I don't have time to deal with you. Just go, and I won't report you to the proper authorities." Matt told them. The lead bandit growled in anger.

"Get that bastard!" He ordered, the others yelling in agreement and charged at him. Matt hesitated for a moment, lowering his hand, releasing a breath and raising his arms.

As the first bandit swung at Matt's head, Matt ducked under and punched him right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of their body, causing them to clutch their stomach painfully. Matt kneed the bandit in the face, knocking him out. Another two bandits, a taller man and a woman, came next. The taller man ran ahead, again swinging at Matt's head, Matt ducked under the attack and grabbed the woman's arm, which also lunged at him. Matt turned around and flipped her over his shoulder onto the ground, kicking her in the face to knock her out. The three remaining bandits ran at Matt.

 _ **SNAP!**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

Matt created an explosion around the remaining bandits, knocking them all back with minor burns, into a nearby wall and knocking them, all out. Matt let out a rough breath, grabbing his slightly shaking right hand with his left. He walked over to each of the bandits, checking for a pulse, assured they were all still alive. Matt stopped though.

There's one missing.

Matt spun around, finding a blood covered corpse on the floor, the taller bandit has been murdered behind his back. Matt immediately raised his right hand, poised to snap his fingers. He looked around slowly, trying to find the killer. How did somebody kill this bandit without him noticing, not even a sound?

A metallic fist slammed into his face, knocking him several meters back before he could activate his aura, skidding along the dirt and stone covered floor. His vision started going blurry, blood gushing out of his likely broken nose as he looked at the killer became visible, appearing out of nowhere. Standing around seven feet tall, crimson red armour covering them from the neck down, their face covered by a mask with glowing red eyes, and long, near black hair braided down their back.

It was Bane.

Bane growled and thrusted out their right arm, two serrated blades coming out of the gauntlet. Matt's eyes widened, too disoriented to move.

Bane lunged they're bladed gauntlet straight at Matt's head.

And froze.

Matt groaned and looked closely, seeing something hooked around Bane's right shoulder, pinning them. Bane was then suddenly pulled back, straight past someone and digging they're gauntlet into the ground.

Matt looked up at his savoir, a young man with brown hair, hard blueish-green eyes, holding a large, black and grey scythe and a black cloak. Matt's eyes narrowed.

"David?"

* * *

 **So...this chapter is late...**

 **Apologies for the lateness, I just has a lot of issues writing this chapter, and I'm not 100% happy with it, but it's good enough for release.**

 **So, David has saved Matt from Bane. And Matt knows David. Does David know Matt? Why were Bane and David there? Who will survive the confrontation? Find out soon!**

 **Remember to follow, favourite, and leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	18. Fallback

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - FALLBACK**

* * *

 **3 Months Ago...**

It was getting late. David readjusted his cloak around his arms and chest, holding it close to his body has the harsh Atlas snow blew against his face and entirety of the front of his body. He stomped up the side of a hill, surrounded in shade from the large hill blocking the sun, his feet sinking ankle deep into the snow, sticking to his jeans and the bottom of his black boots. He paused and pulled a map out of his back pocket, opening it and examining it. He scanned the map quickly and nodded to himself, folding the map shut and continuing up the hill.

He soon reached the top, sunlight from the setting sun hitting him, causing him to shield his eyes with his right arm as the wind blew his cloak back, bellowing in the wind. He lowered his arm and looked down the other side of the hill, a large amount of trees covering the area, keeping the snow off the floor, and in the centre there was a small cabin. It was made primarily out of wood, with stone making the roof and corners of the rectangular building, with a couple of windows on two of the longer sides, the wooden door on the shorter side facing him. David descended down the hill and reached the cabin door, taking a key out of his pocket and unlocking the door.

He entered the cabin, kicking the door shut behind him and taking his damp cloak off, tossing it onto the nearby cabinet. David let out a deep sigh, looking at the inside of the cabin. It was small, 5 meters wide, 7 meters long and 3 meters tall in the centre, about half a meter shorter at the sides of the roof as they arched up to the centre. A single bed lay in the far left corner, with a small fireplace in the far right, a small table between them with coal underneath it. Along the right side was a cabinet with three large shelves and two smaller ones at the top, with two dozen wooden planks sitting on top with an assortment of tools, and his cloak. The left side has a wardrobe, two doors, the left side to store clothes, the right side to be used as extra storage. David gave a small nod to himself.

Time to get to work.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later...**

David threw another lump of coal into the fire, sighing and sitting down on the bed, kicking his boots off and putting them near the fire to dry them out. Since arriving at the cabin, using the wooden planks and the tools left for him, he boarded up the windows and the doors from the inside and outside, meaning that nobody can get in without serious effort. In this place, an area of land, miles from civilisation covered in snow in the middle of a forest, nobody was around here. But, it's always safe to take precautions.

David eyes closed as he let out a loud yawn, covering his mouth with his right hand. He was very tired, having walked several miles in dense snow and harsh weather, followed by boarding up the windows and door, and not really resting well for several weeks, suffering from recurring nightmares about him. He was doubtful he would get much sleep tonight, if any. David reached into his pockets, putting the key to the cabin on the table, and tossing the map into the fireplace, since he wouldn't need it anymore. Lastly, he took out the photo he carried with him at all times.

He leaned back on the bed, head on the pillow as he unfolded the photo, looking at it longingly. He remembered the moment like it was yesterday. It was a dance, celebrating the 1000th 'Festival of Knight', celebrating in remembrance of the death of the king of Cydonia, where David once lived. The picture was of him and Anna, his love, and his unborn child, when Anna was about 4 months pregnant. This was when he told her about him leaving to head to Haven Academy with Ruby and the rest of Team RNJR, and although she was reluctant to, she let him go. David sighed, trying to push back memories that caused him pain, everything that happened between then and now was too painful to think of. David looked back at the picture, at Anna. Her long black hair, brown eyes, flawless appearance and amazing personality.

David quickly lowered the picture, wiping his eyes as tears began to form. He missed her so damn much. She was in a coma, under close supervision with assurance that he'd be told if there were any change to her. Despite this, he hadn't been told anything since he took her there, even going there personally a couple of times to check, but nothing ever changed. He folded the picture and put it on the table, he then took his shirt off, throwing it onto the cabinet.

David went under the covers of the bed, lying his head on the pillow and closing his eyes, in a vain attempt to get some sleep, even though he knew it would be fruitless.

* * *

 **Now...**

David swung his scythe right, Bane raising their arms to block the attack, but sent several feet back, stabbing their blades into the ground. David narrowed his eyes, twirling his scythe in his right hand, standing in front of Matt, who was barely conscious at this point. Bane growled in anger, raising their right arm up and back, left arm pointed at David, blades aimed right as his head. David narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on his scythe.

Bane charged.

David swung his scythe down onto Bane, who held out both their gauntlet blades in a 'X' shape, stopping his scythe inches away from Bane's face. David swung his scythe down to the right, out of Bane's grip, and spun it back around, slamming into Bane's right arm, knocking them back. David slammed his scythe into the ground, vaulted and swung with the momentum of the scythe and kicked Bane back, slamming into the face of the mountain and landing in the elevator. David pulled his scythe out of the ground, aiming behind and firing himself forward to the support wires, and sliced them, causing the elevator to shoot straight up at an incredible speed, with Bane aboard.

David turned away, his scythe folding into compact form, David attaching it to the back of his belt. He ran over to Matt, who was now unconscious, holding Matt's head as blood spilled out from both nostrils of his nose, as well as some blood from the back of his head.

"This isn't good." David said to himself. David leant down, picking up Matt and throwing Matt's left arm around his shoulders to hold him up.

 _ **THUD!**_

David spun around, seeing a cloud of dust on the ground with a crater formed on the floor, Bane standing in the middle. In a flash, Bane bolted forward, right arm shot back with blades drawn at David. David quickly raised his left arm and got sent flying back, Matt getting knocked from his grip. David growled in pain, two deep cuts on his left arm from Bane's blades, having completely bypassed his aura. David quickly leapt off the floor and landed next to Matt, grabbing onto his arm tightly. Bane jumped and swung down at David, slamming straight into the ground.

Bane snot back up to their feet, looking around quickly. David and Matt had vanished, a couple of crow feathers remaining where they once were. Bane let out a horrifying roar of anger.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later...**

Matt's eyes lowly opened, immediately sensing an increase of heat on his left side. He turned his head and saw a lit fireplace, smoke rising out of the chimney above. Matt rubbed his forehead, feeling like a thousand pins were stuck pointing directly into his brain.

"What is an Atlesian soldier doing is Mistral? Shouldn't you be back in Atlas?"

Matt looked to his left, sitting a couple of feet from the fireplace was David, who was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, his shirt removed and with a needle and string in his right hand, stitching shut the wounds on his left arm.

"W-What?" Matt asked, confused, leaning up from the bed.

"I heard that all Atlas personnel were being recalled to Atlas, and the borders sealed shut. Did you miss the message?" David asked Matt, not looking at him, but instead focusing on stitching his arm, eyebrows creased in silent pain.

"I-I've been looking for someone. The 'Inhuman'." Matt answered. David smirked, looking at Matt.

"Well, am I what you were expecting?" David asked him.

" _You're_ the Inhuman?" Matt asked, surprised.

"You sound surprised." David noted correctly. "I thought my reputation held up better."

"No, it's not that. It's just, I didn't think it'd be you." Matt reaffirmed. David looked at Matt, confused.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" David asked.

"Yeah, it was, god, about 10 years ago. We met once, you and a couple of your friends." Matt told David. David narrowed his eyes, looking at the floor, thinking.

"Nope, don't remember you. Guess I've got a pretty poor memory from when I was a kid. Probably for the better." David stated, going back to sewing his arm.

"How could you...?" Matt stopped himself, remembering what Noir had told him about the Inhuman and the Ghost.

 _"People from your past. But not from theirs."_

If David didn't remember him, especially from what happened in that meeting, there was something unusual at play. Matt, however, dropped it. He had a more pressing matter.

"Where are we?" Matt asked, looking around the cabin, the windows boarded up so he couldn't see outside.

"A safe house I set up a few months ago. One of about thirty." David answered. Matt nodded slowly to himself, leaning up, noting his blue jacket had been removed and he was in a bed, but he was comfortable, so how could he complain.

"Right. My name is Matt Sable, Lieutenant Colonel of the Atlesian Military, and an Atlesian Alchemist." Matt introduced himself. David didn't acknowledge him. "I've been sent to hunt down this 'Bane' and eliminate the threat before others come to harm. An unreliable source told me to come to the lowest part of Mistral, where I would confront Bane. I was also to,d about the 'Inhuman' and the 'Ghost', and how they would both help me in defeating Bane. You are right, my orders are to return to Atlas, but this takes top priority, so I cannot return until my mission is complete. I began by searching Cydonia-"

"I'm stopping you right there." David interrupted him. David bit the string, cutting it off near his arm, his arm sewn up and the bleeding slowed down. He grabbed a role of bandages and started wrapping his arm. "I don't care about this mission your on. And quite frankly, your a fool for doing it on your own."

"I was ordered to go alone. Besides, others would be hurt if they came with me." Matt defended.

"So instead, you get your ass kicked and your life saved by a passing huntsman in training. Not everyone get's the luxury of the second part." David told him. "You has a pretty bag concussion, the back of your head split open and your nose broke. Luckily, you're fine now thanks to your aura. Me-" David raised his left arm. "-not so much. Bane's weapons seem to bypass aura and cause damage aura cannot heal. I've seen other huntsman get attacked by Bane, with wounds that wouldn't heal, but they're all dead now. Bottom line is, Noir is right." David stood up, his left arm wrapped with bandages and grabbed a new shirt from the wardrobe. "I can't beat Bane alone, and neither can you, so we work together. You get to retreat back to Atlas, maybe a promotion, and I can rest knowing my friends will be safe from this monster. You agree with that?"

Matt thought about his offer. He should put his faith in someone who is barely an adult, someone who he barely knows, and who doesn't know him at all? Could they really stop this seeming unstoppable force of power? Matt knew his answer. David is right, he just faced Bane and almost died. David faced Bane and got wounded protecting him. Alone, they will fail, but they have a chance working together. He may have to swallow some pride, taking help from some kid, but if the rumours of the Inhuman were true, maybe he could survive this and go home. It all just took one word.

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Hey, I'm back with a new, longer chapter. So long in fact, I've split it into two, which should be out next week. Again, I apologise for the delays, but don't worry, this story isn't going away anytime soon.**

 **I've got to say, writing David again is great, the flashback scene was something that I didn't originally plan, but it was a nice moment form him, even if it was painful for his heart. And having David and Matt meet is something I've been waiting months to write, so now that it's written, I'm happy! I guess having a character I know so well come back has made writing a lot easier.**

 **With that, what now? They have agreed to team up to defeat Bane, but will they be enough? Who is the Ghost? and what is this forgotten past between David and Matt? Find out soon.**

 **As always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	19. Know Your Enemy

**CHAPTER NINETEEN - KNOW YOUR ENEMY**

* * *

 **1 Week Ago...**

David appeared in one of his safe houses, a handful of crow feathers appearing around him and falling to the ground. He collapsed from exhaustion, barely having the time to hold out his arms to keep his face from smashing into the floor. After a few seconds to let out some shaky breaths, he pushed himself to the side and fell onto his back, taking in deep breaths, eyes closed.

This will now be the third safe house he has come to today. He encountered Bane earlier, near the entrance to Haven academy, fighting them as hard as you could, but it was no good. Bane is just too strong. Without any other choice, David teleported to the nearest safe house, about 10 miles away, taking a moment to rest and rethink his strategy to take down Bane.

However, in less than an hour, one of the long walls was destroyed as Bane smashed through it, lunging at David. Unable to even reach his weapon quick enough, he teleported away to another safe house, tenfold the distance away than the first one. David sat on the bed, thinking, wondering: how did Bane find him so quickly? David quickly realised that Bane could track him, and has been doing so since the first time they met. He knew Bane was coming, and that no matter where he was, Bane would still come. David unfolded his scythe, and waited, prepared. He knew the area, this was his area, so he had the tactical advantage over Bane.

It was a massacre.

Bane all but destroyed that safe house, leaving it unrecognisable to what it has been mere minutes beforehand, and forcing David to retreat to the safest of the safe houses, which was unfortunately close by. It was only five miles away, and Bane would be here any minute.

David went into his back pocket and pulled out the picture of him and Anna. His heart stung, feeling the pain and sorrow of her not being here now. This feeling was something he felt every time he looked at it, a reminder of his lost love. David narrowed his eyes and the pain and sorrow turned to rage. Bane was the reason Anna wasn't here. They had stolen Anna's aura, leaving her in a critical coma. If he could somehow steal it back, he could save her. Which meant he had to defeat Bane, preferably alive, but death was just as easy of an option in his head. It was the risks that caused him doubt.

 _If Bane died, would Anna's aura go with it?_

He heart footsteps.

 _How was he going to defeat Bane alone?_

David let out a sigh, holding the picture to his chest, over his heart.

 _Or actually...did he have to do it alone...?_

 _ **Bang!**_

The wall thudded, but held, being made out of metal rather than wood. It would hold, but not for long.

 _ **Bang!**_

David focused, sitting up and getting to his feet.

 _ **Bang!**_

David looked at the photo one more time, and pocketed it, a new resolve in his mind.

 _ **Bang!**_

He originally wanted to stop Bane to protect Ruby, Qrow and the rest of RNJR, and everyone else who was at risk.

 _ **Bang!**_

David realised that something was much more important to him. Anna.

 _ **Bang!**_

He was going to defeat Bane, not for them, or himself. But for her.

 _ **Bang!**_

One thought flooded his mind, and has remained since.

 _ **Bang!**_

 _Do it for her._

 _ **CRASH!**_

* * *

 **Now...**

"Agreed."

"Okay." David nodded, buttoning up his shirt. "So, what do you know about Bane?"

"Not much. Bane has been hunting powerful individuals, enhanced people and huntsman and huntresses. Nobody has survived an encounter, except a soldier, who Bane didn't kill for some reason. Cydonia is where Bane was first spotted, and has been crossing across Remnant since, with no clear goal in mind other than to get stronger." Matt told David. David waited a moment.

"Is that it?" David asked. Matt nodded. "Wow, you're really out of the loop." David sighed, sitting down next to the fire.

"Bane was a prisoner at Cydonia, the cellmate of Noir, who you previously talked to. Her full name is Xerxes the Bane, which is where the 'Bane' comes from. She's an Amazonian, a sub-species of human who's tribe live in some forest somewhere. I knew Xerxes personally, she was deadly, but also honourable. Trustworthy and a skilled fighter. Bane, however, is an animal drawn to power, in an attempt to make themselves stronger. Bane hasn't been crossing Remnant randomly, Bane has been following me, I realised this after our first encounter, I teleported to a safe house, but Bane found me. I teleported to another, Bane found me again. My guess, Bane has an enhanced version of Xerxes' semblance, which was to drain aura from individuals to make them weaker and herself temporarily stronger. Bane kills her victims and steals all their aura, and can apparently track people's aura, which is how she's been following me."

"So Bane's on her way here now?" Matt asked him.

"Without a doubt. This safe house it quite far away, so we maybe have a day till she get's here. When you capture the aura of dozens, maybe hundreds of individuals, exhaustion becomes non-existent. So, the only thing keeping us safe is a very far distance. We will have to leave before she arrives, and it's unlikely I'll be able to come back here, since she'll know about it."

"Makes sense." Matt agreed.

"Bane's enhanced semblance also allows her to use the semblance of others who's aura she's took." David continued. "A-The first person Bane got has the ability to turn invisible, so now Bane does."

"Anna Kyle." Matt stated. David visibly shook.

"Yeah." David said in a hushed voice. He quickly recomposed himself. "As of now, she has an unknown amount of semblances, but luckily teleportation isn't one, or I'd never get away. From what I can tell, she has enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, as well as other semblances which she likely won't use around me, since I already know them. Bane has all this aura, so causing physical damage is something I have yet to do, because of all her armour, both the physical and her aura, and as I've said, her weapons seem to bypass aura, but this may be a semblance thing, since they didn't do this before. I luckily got away with a scratch, but we'll have to be extra sure we don't get injured fighting her."

"Agreed." Matt told David. "I'm better at burning things then hand-to-hand combat anyway."

"Yeah, I noticed with those bandits. They're shitty bandits, and you barely held your own. Why didn't you just burn them straight away?" David asked him.

"They could have died. Probably would more likely than not. I didn't want them to die, not like the others." Matt told him.

"What?"

"It's...complicated." Matt told him vaguely.

"I'm not prying, everyone has secrets." David told him. David stood up, grabbing some more coal and tossing them into the fire. "Look, bottom line is, we need to work to our advantages. I'm fast, a skilled fighter at close quarter with my scythe, but not so close we're breathing down each others necks. And you and your flame stuff can burn at a distance, causing massive damage. While they may cause people to die, I don't think it will kill Bane, but it will certainly hurt them. Speaking of which, how do you do that flame stuff? Semblance?"

"Alchemy." Matt corrected David.

"Huh, that's a first. I've never met an alchemist, but I've heard they can reshape rocks or something, not manipulating a flame." David explained.

"That's a gross understatement. Alchemists understand matter, deconstruct it, and reconstruct it into something else. My gloves have fire dust infused into them, but just enough to make a spark. The circle on them are the alchemic equation, which allows my alchemy to work. I can alter the air, concentrating the oxygen into a particular area, and ignite it. It can be strong enough to destroy a city block, and precise enough to burn the liquid behind someone's eyes." Matt explained it to David.

"Sounds dangerous." David stated.

"It is, in the wrong hands. This alchemy is how I got my name, the Flame Alchemist, since I'm the first, and hopefully the last. If someone were to take the equation and use it wrong, I would kill them without hesitation." Matt stated.

"And if _you_ go down the wrong path?" David challenged.

"My subordinate has been ordered, by me, to kill me if I go down the wrong path. Hopefully, that day will never come." Matt told him.

"Unfortunately, you don't always get what you wish for." David told him. He sighed and stood up. "Okay, so let's boil it down to this: you want to stop Bane since it's your orders, and you'll probably get a nice promotion. I want to stop Bane to save my friends and others who cannot save themselves. Neither of us can stop her alone. But, if we work together, use our strengths to our advantage, set up the right situation, we can stop Bane tomorrow." David told Matt.

"You have a plan?" Matt asked him. David smirked.

"Probably not a great one, but it's better than any I've had before. Just need to talk to the locals of Mistral to finalise the plan, use some people skills Qrow taught me in the past." David told Matt, grabbing his cloak and scythe. "I'm heading out, you rest up, should be fine by tomorrow morning."

"What if Bane turns up?" Matt asked.

"Once I'm out of here, Bane will definitely turn back to Mistral after me, so you should be relatively safe. Just be cautious though, there are still Grimm out there." David warned him, attaching his scythe to the back of his belt. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Good luck, stay safe." Matt told David.

"Thanks." David responded, pulling his hood up and teleporting away, leaving behind a handful of crow feathers.

Matt sighed, leaning back slightly in the bed and looking at the fire. He was putting a lot of faith in someone who he barely knew. He'd heard of what the Inhuman could do from locals, and he hoped that David lived up to that legacy, if they wanted a chance to stop Bane. Matt wished this was over, so he could just go home, back to his office, and his subordinates. He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but he would rather be doing _paperwork_ than being in this situation.

He chuckles a little to himself. Okay, _maybe_ paperwork was still worse than this. Matt readjusted himself and lay down properly, head pressed against the pillow, sleep quickly coming to him as his conscious faded.

It wasn't long until the nightmares came back to haunt him.

* * *

 **So, that was a pretty grim was to end it. I figured this chapter we could learn a bit more about Bane, David and Matt, especially the latter two. It's fun writing them together, I feel they resonate well, they have a similar mindset, but are also different in very particular ways.**

 **Okay, I promise next chapter will have some action, since we've been getting a lot of speech and exposition, as David's plan comes to affect. I bet you won't guess it, but if you do, you are just as crazy as David (and me!)**

 **As always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	20. Ambush

**CHAPTER TWENTY - AMBUSH**

* * *

 **2 Weeks Ago...**

"Hey, Doc."

The Doctor looked up from his desk, seeing David standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face. If he were to guess, David looked drained.

"David, it's been a while. How are you doing?" Doc asked, getting up from his desk. David sighed, stepping into the room.

"I'm alright." David lied. "Just not been sleeping too well."

"I can give you something to help with that." Doc offered him.

"No, I'm good." David told him. "Is there any improvement?" David asked hopefully.

Doc sighed, standing up. "Walk with me." Doc told David, the two of them exiting the room and walking down the corridor. "Anna's condition is starting to deteriorate."

"What? There hasn't been a single change she went into a coma, and now she's getting worse?" David asked.

"Well, this is good." Doc told him.

"Good!? How is it good?" David exclaimed in confusion.

"Any change is good, since change means she could wake up." Doc told him. "If her conditions declines, it could just as easily improve."

"I hope so." David muttered. They reached a door and the doctor unlocked it. "Can I just have a moment first?"

"Of course, just let me know when you are finished." Doc told him with a small smile. David entered the room, closing the door behind him, and turned to look at Anna. She remained still on the bed, hooked up to several machines monitoring her body and providing nutrients to keep her alive. Unlike each time he had seen her, where she remained almost identical to the last time he saw her, she looked bad. Really bad. Her skin was deathly pale, her face, arms and legs looked skinnier than ever and her breathing was harder. Her black hair, which originally only went just past her shoulders, now fell almost to the bottom of her back, having grown a large amount while she was in a coma. Under different circumstances, David would have liked the hair longer, but it just reminded him of how long she had been lying there. He sighed sadly and sat down on her right, taking her hand into his. It was cold.

"Hey, it's David again." He told her. "Sorry it's been a while since I've seen you, things have been kind of hectic recently. Unfortunately, I can't stay long today, Xerxes is still out there, probably on her way now to kill me, steal my aura." David let out a laboured breath, tightening the grip on Anna's hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you quick enough. I just, I didn't see it coming, none of us did. If I had just been smarter, and less focused on him, I could have saved you, and everyone that Xerxes has killed. I know if you were awake, you'd tell me it wasn't my fault, and I couldn't have done anything to stop her, but it is." David paused for a minute, remembering why he came here in the first place.

"I'm not sure if you can here me, I hope you can, I really do. They say people in comas can still hear people, even if it's not a conscious effort. I'm just letting you know everything is sorted with little Ambrose, another family has taken him in, somewhere far from all of this, Xerxes, the Grimm, Salem. He'll be safe." David let out a deep sigh, wiping his eyes. "I really wish he could have stayed with us, we could have raised him perfectly, but this is better for all of us. I just hope you won't hate me for this, giving our boy away." David let go of her hand, putting it back down on the bed and leant forward, giving her a kiss on the forehead, leaning back and rubbing her cheek lightly. She was cold.

"I hope that Doc is right, even if you are getting worse, it's a sign you'll get better. I miss you." David told her. He stood back up properly, rubbing his head as he approached the door, turning to her. "I love you." David knocked twice on the door.

Doc opened the door. "Oh, that was quick, David-" He stopped when he found that David was no longer there, just a crow feather lying on the floor.

* * *

 **Now...**

David walked into a busy bar, rambunctious and loud drunks laughing and yelling at each other. He scanned the bar, spotting Matt sitting at the back of the bar. David approached and Matt turned to him.

"Where have you been?" Matt asked David.

"Just some final preparations." David told him, sitting down across from Matt.

"For the plan you won't tell me about?" Matt asked him.

"Yes, for the plan I won't fully tell you about." David confirmed. Matt sighed, his head falling onto the table.

"David, how is this plan going to work if you won't tell me it all." Matt grumbled.

"How is this this idiot a lieutenant colonel?" David muttered to himself. "I'm telling you the part that is important to you. If I told you it all, it could get leaked."

"I wouldn't tell anyone the plan!" Matt objected, lifting his head from the table and glaring at David.

"Maybe not intentionally. We don't know all of Bane's semblances, telepathy might be one of them. If she read your mind after I told you the whole plan, the plan goes out of the window." David explained.

"Okay, but you could give me more than 'burn the liquid behind their eyes'. I just, I don't even know who you're talking about." Matt told him. "And another thing, what if Bane reads _your_ mind?"

"You'll know the context of what I told you when it happens." David told him. "And I was a mind reader, so I will know if my mind is being read."

"Was?" Matt asked.

"It's...a long story." David told him. Matt shrugged.

"We're not exactly busy right now." Matt told him, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Look, when I started at Beacon, even before that, I had four semblances: telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation and temporal distortion. I assume you know what they all are. You know I can still teleport, that's my current semblance, the other three I had to, basically, close off the semblances, as they were killing me. I may be Inhuman, but four semblances in one body isn't safe." David elaborated.

"But Bane-"

"Has a lot of semblances. I have a few theories why she is not dying, the main one being that as well as having multiple semblances, she has multiple aura's, so fuelling all the semblances is possible, while I tired to fuel four semblances with one aura. However, I think there is more to this than I believe." David told Matt.

"I, also have a theory..." Matt told him.

"What?" David asked.

"It's a stretch, and I have little proof, but it's possible." Matt told him. "There is a thing in Alchemy called-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

The doors of the bar flew off the hinges flew off the hinges, slamming into the back of the bar as Bane sprinted towards David, blades drawn from the gauntlets. Matt's eyes widened in horror. David remained composed, expecting this. David shot up, unsheathing and unfolding his scythe, bringing it over his head onto Bane. Bane raised her right arm, catching the scythe, lunged her left gauntlet forward to David's chest. David caught the gauntlet with his synthetic hand, the two pinned. David pushed both his arms out, getting out of Bane's grasp and kicked her back. Bane dug her blades into the ground, stopping in the centre of the bar.

"NOW!"

Everyone in the bar, including the bartender, reached under their respective table, pulling out various different guns, all pointed at Bane, and fired at her. Bane raised her arms, shielding her face from the hail of gunfire, striking her from every direction. Bane growled and lunged to her left, striking at a group of people. The all leapt out of the way, Bane slicing the table they were at in half. Bane growled and charged again, but froze. Her aura started to flicker, and much to her horror, it shattered.

Without missing a beat, Matt raised his hands.

 ** _SNAP!_**

 ** _BOOM!_**

Bane let out a horrific scream as her eyes burst into flames, covering them with her hands, the fire slipping through her fingertips. She fell to a knee as the gunfire continued hitting her, only surviving due to her armour.

David dashed forward, swinging his scythe across Bane's stomach, tearing through the armour, swung it around and sliced her right arm off, the gauntlet falling to the floor. David spun the scythe around and sliced Bane's helmet in half, flying across the room into the wall. Bane's body fell to the floor, lifeless.

"YEAH!"

A cheer from everyone went out as they high fived each other and went back to their drinks happily. David let out a deep breath, folding his scythe and sheathing it to his belt. David turned back around, sitting down opposite Matt, who looked shocked.

"What? How?" Matt said, confused.

"Bane's aura is limited, no matter how big it is. I looked back at the hunter and huntresses deaths recently, and figured out how much aura Bane could possibly had. I bought weapons for everyone here, so they could attack Bane, and just told them to shoot the biggest person in the room when I yelled 'now'. I knew Bane was near, and would be coming, so I set up an ambush that Bane wouldn't have expected, but as a precaution, I only revealed part of the plan to everyone." David explained to Matt.

"Wow. So, it's over?" Matt asked.

"I'll take the body back to her tribe, I think they'd appreciate to have her back, even if she committed horrific acts. You can go back to Atlas, I'll go back to Haven, the world is a little bit safer." David told Matt. Matt nodded, glancing at Bane's lifeless body, who had blood pooling out of her open wounds where her arms and head used to be, and the sparks of red electricity emitting from the body.

Wait.

"David!" Matt yelled, shooting up from his seat. David immediately got up, shocked as Bane's arm and head started to grow back from nowhere. Bane glared at David and pointed her left gauntlet at him, the blades shooting out at his head. David leap[t over the table, grabbed Matt's arm and they both teleported away.

* * *

They reappeared right outside the bar, falling to the floor and rolling a couple of times. David looked back up at the bar, getting to his feet, Matt right after him.

"How did-"

 _ **BOOOOOMMM!**_

The bar exploded, sending both Matt and David flying backwards, shattering both of their aura's as they landed back on the ground with a heavy thud, the lingering explosion still sending them back. David dug his right hand into the floor, halting himself and grabbed Matt with his left, who was barely conscious. David looked up at what remained of the bar, which was now nothing more than a fiery explosion, wood and stone falling from the ground, having being launched into the air. As the fiery explosion faded, Bane stood up from the centre, red electricity running along her body, her arm and head fully regrown. She glared at David, but not in a way she had before. Not in anger, or rage, or wrath, or malice.

This glare was accompanied by a grin. A maniacal grin.

Before David could figure out what she was conveying with the glare, Bane turned and sprinted away from them. David was frozen in shock.

Why didn't Bane just kill him?

"Why didn't Bane kill me?" David muttered to himself.

"Aura." Matt groaned, pulling himself from David's grip and getting up. "You're aura is gone now, if she killed you now, she wouldn't get it. Also, her aura is drained, so she needs more."

"Makes sense." David agreed, groaning as he pulled himself to his feet. He grabbed his scythe to unfold it, but it jammed. "Fuck!" David growled angrily, resisting the urge to throw his weapon on the ground, or into the fire, and put it back on his belt. "This is bad, my weapon's broken."

"I thought it couldn't be broken." Matt pointed out.

"The metal shell is unbreakable, but the inner components can be damaged under extreme pressure or damage. It'll take some time to fix." David told him. David looked back to where Bane was, and pointed. "What's in that direction?"

"That way? Nothing. We're on the edge of Mistral's border." Matt told David. David sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. He looked at the ground and saw a photo. His photo. He picked it up and looked at it.

It hit him.

"We have to go." David told Matt fearfully. "Right. Now."

"What is it?" Matt asked David worryingly.

"I know where Bane is going. The only place in that direction." David told Matt, showing him the picture.

"He's going to kill Anna."

* * *

 **So...it's been a while. As of the upload of this chapter, RWBY Volume 5 chapter 11 has come out, so not long till it's over. In terms of this arc, there are 2, maybe 3 chapters left, since I want to get into the Volume 5 arc. In terms of how I feel about this chapter...the flashback I really liked, I want to get across how much Anna means to David, but the rest, it's okay, I guess. Once the arc is finished, I'll summarise how I feel about the entirety of the arc, and my thoughts of RWBY Volume 5. In terms of when the next few chapters will be out, I want to finish this arc by the time RWBY Volume 5 chapter 14 comes out, the finale, and upload the first chapter of the next arc.**

 **So, questions to be answered. How did Bane survive? When will we meet the Ghost? Will they be able to save Anna? Find out soon.**

 **As always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	21. Losing Control

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE - LOSING CONTROL**

* * *

 **1 Month Ago...**

"Come on, let's finish this." Matt told Freezer as he readjusted his right glove, the two alchemists approaching where Bane had crashed into. As they reached the rubble that had been thrown out of the building, chunks of the rubble flew into the air as Bane pushed herself upwards, glaring at the two alchemists as she got to her feet.

"You ready for this?" Matt asked him.

"Ready when you are." Freezer confirmed with a small nod. Bane growled and thrusted her arms down, extending the blades. Matt started walking towards Bane.

"Right, I'll draw his attention, you go around the back- Freezer?" Matt stopped, noticing Freezer hadn't moved forward with him. "What are you-?"

 _ **SLICE!**_

"AHH!" Matt yelled as a spike of ice protruded from the ground, impaling him in the stomach. Matt let out a couple of heavy, shaky breaths and turned, glaring at Freezer. "You bastard!"

"Sorry Flame, I'm not ready to die yet, you'll have to fulfil Bane's needs for now." Freezer told Matt with a smirk, and turned away and ran.

"Isaac! Traitor!" Matt yelled in anger. He growled in pain as blood started to trickle down the spike and onto the floor. Matt turned back to Bane, who slowly approached Matt. His eyes widened in horror at the giant person reached him, staring him down with the faceless mask. Bane growled at him as Matt's breathing increased in speed, realising with the injury he had from that traitor, and that his aura was completely gone, there was no way he could get out of this alive.

But, much to his surprise, enough to make him stop breathing, Bane walked right past him, and didn't look back.

"Why didn't they-" Matt said to himself breathlessly. He stopped when the pain from the spike came rushing back, causing him to yell out in pain as he clutched the top of the spike. He grit his teeth and released his right hand from the spike.

 _ **SNAP!**_

Matt fell back as the bottom of the spike instantly melted from his flame, landing on his side.

 _ **SNAP!**_

The spike melted, water running down his front and back as blood started to pour out much quicker as the wound was no longer sealed. Matt closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip so harshly it almost bled.

 _ **SNAP!**_

Matt stifled a pained scream as the skin on his stomach and his back bubbled as he cauterised the wounds, sealing his body shut and stopping the bleeding temporarily. He let out a shaky breath as he felt both freezing and boiling hot at once, and felt extremely nauseous.

"Lieutenant Colonel!"

Matt turned to his other side as he saw Alyx and two Atlesian soldiers run towards him. He let out a weak breath and passed out. Alyx fell to her knees when she reached him, quickly pulling up his bloody white shirt and saw the seared wound. She let out a relieved breath and turned to the other two soldiers.

"Call for an evac, and get a medic, he needs to be taken back to base immediately. I;ll stay here and make sure he stays alive." Alyx told them.

"Yes, Lieutenant!" They both saluted and turned back the way they came, running to their other units. Alex turned back to Matt, holding his head on her knees.

"Come on, sir. Don't die on me now."

* * *

 **Now**

David sprinted down the road to the hospital, sweat dripping down his forehead and taking quick breaths. He had been running from where he and Matt attempted to ambush Bane to here, several miles away, and he was exhausted. Your average person would have keeled over miles back, even an experienced huntsman or huntress wouldn't have been able to keep up with David. This went beyond his Inhuman biology, this was sheer desperation and will to save Anna. He reached the door and ran inside, running past a group of people and several nurses, along the corridor and went straight to the stairs, jumping up a few steps at a time.

"Sir, you can't-" One of the nurses yelled, stopping when a gloved hand touched her shoulder and turned her around.

"You need to evacuate the building." Matt told her.

"What?" They asked, confused.

"My name is Matthew Sable, Atlesian Lieutenant Colonel. A dangerous individual in on their way, or possibly even here, to kill a patient they had previously put in critical condition. It is very likely that they will kill anybody in their path. You must evacuate the building _right now_." Matt hastily told the nurse, who was so shocked and scared she couldn't speak.

"Attention, we are evacuating the building. Please make your way to the nearest fire exit in a calm and orderly fashion." One of the nurses said over the intercom. Matt nodded to her in thanks and turned to another nurse.

"I need the details on the patient in danger, Anna Kyle. Can you give me them?" Matt asked her.

"Y-Yes sir." She stuttered, going over to a computer. Matt looked back as the people waiting in the reception quickly exited through the main entrance as some people started exiting the staircase from lower level.

"Sir, you need to see this." The nurse told him. Matt quickly went over to the computer and skimmed over the report. His face dropped.

"Oh god, I hoped I was wrong."

* * *

David tripped on a stair, falling on his right knee and slipped forward. He slammed his hand into the ground, cracking the stair and pushed himself up the last few steps onto the floor Anna was on. He exited the staircase and entered the hallway, immediately running right into the doctors office.

"Doc! Doc!" David yelled as the slammed the door open and saw the good doctor. Two holed were in his forehead and blood pooled into the desk in front of him, his dead eyes wide in horror. That sent a horrifying chill down David's body.

Bane was already here.

He ran straight out of the office and sprinted down the corridor till he hit a corner and turned right, and saw Bane approaching the door at the end of the corridor where Anna was. He left his blood boil and his eyes burn in rage.

"BANE!"

Before Bane fully turned around to face David, Bane let out a grunt as David tackled her to the ground, landing on her back.

"STAY! AWAY! FROM! HER!" David yelled in anger, punching Bane in the face with each punch, his left hand delivering a blow like a shotgun blast, but was overpowered by his right, metal fist denting her mask. As David lunged again with his right hand, Bane caught his hand and twisted his arm, slamming his face into the ground. Her right blade extended and lunged straight at his head, but just pierced the floor. David reappeared on top of Bane, slamming his fist into her face again, smashing the mask and knocking it clean off her face. When David lunged again with his left arm, Bane thrusted her blades up and went straight through David's arm, causing him to yell out in extreme pain.

David grabbed the blades with his right hand and crushed them in his vice grip, essentially trapping himself to Bane. With her unable to move, David unleashed a punch straight at Bane face again and again and again and again and again and again and-

Bane launched David down the corridor by firing the blades off her gauntlets, stumbling to her feet and holding onto the wall to balance herself. She growled and turned back to the door where Anna's room was and continued towards it. David looked up at Bane from the floor and seethed in rage.

"Bane! DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" David roared and sprinted at Bane, jumping up and launching his right fist straight at the back of Bane's head. Before it connected, Bane spun around and hit David with a straight uppercut, knocking him out instantly as he fell to the floor with a thud.

Bane growled in annoyance, resisting the urge to thrust her other blades into David's skull. Bane turned to the door where her prey remained.

She would kill the female Inhuman first, then made sure David knew what had happened, and then kill him when all his hope is lost.

Bane wasted no time slamming the door open, lunged forward and jammed her blades straight through the pillow.

...wait...

Bane pulled the blades out of the pillow and ripped the bed quilt back, finding the bed to be completely empty.

Where is Anna Kyle?

Bane growled angrily, slamming her fist into the wall, shards of the wall flying off the wall and onto the floor. Bane spun around and stomped towards David.

Since she wasn't here, Bane would kill him _now_.

Bane lunged down at David, but stops when it feels like she's been stopped by a truck. She looks down and sees someone she's seen before, someone she thought dead. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Xerxes, it's been a while. How you been?"

Bane yelled angrily and lunged at him, but he punched her in the chest, knocking her back.

"Look as much as I hate to do this-"

Bane roared in rage and lunged at him, getting a knee into her stomach, knocking her down to a knee. He slammed a fist into the top of her head, and an uppercut which sent Bane off her feet and slamming into the door frame. His demeanour changed from calm to grim.

"I will _not_ let you hurt my friend."

He channelled electricity into his right hand, clenched it into a fist and jumped forward, punching Bane in the chest.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Bane was sent flying through the door frame, bed and the wall, and falling a dozen floors. Bane growled in pain and got to her feet, looking up at him with fearful eyes. Bane made the only logical decision in that moment.

Run.

He sighed as Bane ran away, turning back and walking over to David, putting a hand on his chest, feeling a regular heartbeat, which is actually weak for an Inhuman. He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"David, you idiot. Always trying to take on everything yourself.

* * *

"David!" Matt yelled, running up the stairs and reaching the floor he was on. He paused, looking down both ends of the corridor for Bane, and turned right, running down the corridor and turned the corner. He saw David laying on the floor, with-

"Alex?" Matt asked, confused. Alex 'hmm'd' and looked at Matt with a raised eyebrow.

"You know me?" Alex asked. "I don't recall meeting you before."

 _"People from your past. But not from theirs."_

"Anyway, can you get a nurse or something, David's not in a good wa-."

"It doesn't matter. Where's Bane?" Matt interrupted him. Alex paused and simply pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"About a dozen stories down and some distance in that direction, and getting further away." Alex told Matt, who just looked at him dumbfounded. "So, a nurse-"

"I-I'm sorry, but you are Alexander MacFarlane, correct?" Matt asked Alex, interrupting him again.

"The one and only." Alex confirmed.

"But that's impossible. I've seen your file, you died months ago during the Immortal War, the last casualty in fact! So how can you-" Matt stopped himself, realising it. "You're the _Ghost_!?"

Alex's eyes briefly widened in surprise, but they closed as Alex raised his hands.

"Look, it's a very long and very complicated story. But was it David who reported my death?" Alex asked Matt, gesturing to the person lying on the floor.

"Yes, it was David." Matt confirmed.

"David, you stupid son of a bitch. I ought to have let Bane kill your dumb-ass." Alex muttered to David, voice flooded with annoyance. He sighed deeply and turned to Matt. "Look, news of my death has been greatly exaggerated, and I don't have time to explain why. Can you just, please, get a nurse before David dies from a concussion or something?"

"Right, your right, I'll be back in a moment." Matt told him, turning back to the stairs.

"Wait! One more thing." Alex yelled to Matt, who stopped and turned back.

"What is it?" Matt asked him. Alex pointed back to the room.

"Where the _fuck_ is _Anna Kyle_!?"

* * *

 **Hey, Alex is in the story! The Prophesy has been fulfilled!**

 **...You probably don't even remember.**

 **Anyway, so this chapter was delayed for a main reason, and that reason is Minecraft Sky Factory. I reached a point where I'm stable and wrote this to RWBY music to help. Overall, I think this chapter may be the best in the entire arc, I enjoyed writing it and have no regrets. In terms of this arc, it was meant to finish next chapter, but it may be two, but I'm planning on finishing it next chapter to start the RWBY Volume 5 arc.**

 **Just so your ensured, the third arc of this story has been fully planned out, and unlike this arc, I plan on sticking to it, and it will have some major canon divergence I hope none of you will expect, so get hyped for that!**

 **So, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and keep an eye out for the possibly final chapter of the arc!**


	22. Completing the Mission

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO - COMPLETING THE MISSION**

* * *

 **1 Week Ago...**

Alyx walked into Matt's office, closing the door behind her softly. She turned to Matt, and let out a sigh. He was leaning back in his chair, book open and over his face, asleep. Alyx opened the door again.

 _ **SLAM!**_

"Gah! What was that!?" Matt yelled, flying forward, book falling onto his lap.

"Sir, you shouldn't be napping at a time like this, you have paperwork to do." Alyx told Matt sternly.

"Ranger, I was just..." Matt trailed off, letting out a sigh. "I've been having trouble sleeping, I try to catch up on it when I can." Alyx's stern frown turned into a thin line.

"I...understand what you mean, sir. Still, you should be doing paperwork." She reminded him.

"Yes, ma'am." Matt obliged with an annoyed grumble. Alyx walked over to his desk, putting down a file she was holding. Matt looked up at her questioningly. "What's this?"

"Incident report from a hospital located on the outer reaches of Mistral." Alyx informed him. Matt was still confused. "It's about Anna Kyle." Matt quickly grabbed the file, opening it and scanning over the report. He slowed down his reading as he absorbed the information more thoroughly. After half a minute, he put it back down.

"Is this verified?" Matt asked his subordinate.

"Multiple witnesses and security camera footage confirms this report." Alyx informed him. "It happened three days ago. We would have got the information sooner, were the CCT still active."

Matt just 'hmm'd', picking the file back up and looking over it again. "Is this all the information we have?"

"Yes, sir." Alyx confirmed.

"Alright, you can go back to your regular duties lieutenant." Matt told Alyx. Alyx saluted him.

"Yes, sir." She turned and went to sit at her own desk. Matt let out a deep sigh, closing the file and tucking it into one of the drawers on his desk.

* * *

 **Now**

"Hey, David. David! Wake up!"

David's eyes shot open, immediately noticing that a hand on his right shoulder was pushing him. He glanced to the side and groaned, closing his eyes again.

"You should have stayed dead." David grumbled.

"If I did, you would have joined me an hour ago." Alex stated, leaning back into his chair and crossing his arms. David leant up, rubbing the back of his head.

"What happened?" David asked him.

"Bane overpowered you and knocked you unconscious, and broke into Anna's room. I stopped Bane from killing you, and she ran away." Alex explained. David's face paled.

"I-Is Anna-?"

"She wasn't there." Alex stated. David looked at him confused, and his eyebrows narrowed angrily.

"Where is she?"

"She was taken." Matt told David, having just entered the room, closing the door behind him. David glared at Matt, getting up from the bed.

"What do you mean 'taken'?" David asked him.

"A group of individuals came to this hospital and stole her, disappearing without a trace." Matt told David.

"Who?" David growled, taking a step closer.

"A woman with a grimm mask." Matt told David.

"Raven." David whispered to himself, looking down slightly. He looked back at Matt. "When did you know?"

"I found out just before I arrived in Mistral and met up with you. It was confirmed when I saw her record when we arrived here." Matt explained to David. David's expression turned from anger to...something unreadable. Almost like a blank slate.

 _ **SLAM!**_

David smashed his fist into Matt's face, knocking the alchemist straight onto the floor.

"You bastard! Why didn't you tell me!?" David yelled at Matt, grabbing him and slamming him into the wall.

"Would you have helped me if I told you?" Matt asked him. David paused, and threw Matt aside, cursing to himself loudly. Alex sighed, pushing himself up off his seat and walked over to Matt.

"Come on, up ya get." Alex said to Matt, grabbing him and pulling him to his feet. "How's your face?"

"It stings, but I'll be fine." Matt told him.

"Your lucky, David pulled his punch." Alex informed Matt with a smirk. He turned to David. "Calm down, at least Anna isn't dead."

"Worthless motherfucker." David muttered to himself, slamming his forehead into the wall, denting it. "Okay, I'm okay." David told himself, rubbing his head and sitting down. "We need to stop Bane. Now."

"I couldn't agree more." Matt agreed with David. David turned to Alex.

"What about you? You in?" David asked his friend.

"Since you'd both be dead without me, I suppose I've got no choice." Alex grumbled, then smirked. "I'm in."

"Right, we need a plan. I've got a few idea's that'll work with what we've figured out." Matt told the other two.

"Great! But first, out, I need to speak with David privately." Alex told Matt, grabbing him by the shoulder, opened the door, threw Matt out and slammed it shut. He grabbed a chair and jammed it into the door handle, making sure it won't open.

"How are you alive?" David asked Alex. Alex sighed, turning around and leaning against the door, crossing his arms.

"It's...complicated. Very complicated." Alex told David.

"Not good enough. I watched you die, and when I saw you after you came back, I left you because I was afraid. Not much scares me, but seeing my best friend, who I just watched die come back to life, that does scare me." David told Alex, keeping a hard glare on him. "How are you alive?"

"...I made a deal with the devil." Alex told David after some hesitation.

"Oh, stop with the bullshit." David exclaimed at Alex, frustrated. "If you're not going to tell me the truth, then at least don't lie to me, just tell me nothing-"

"Have you ever heard of the Ghost?" Alex asked David, cutting him off. David looked at him skeptically.

"It's just a myth." David told Alex.

"So are the deity brothers, but you know full well they are real, Ozpin himself told you that. Is the Ghost that hard to believe?" Alex asked with a smug smirk.

"Maybe it does exist, but from what I heard, you're the last person the Ghost would choose." David told Alex.

"The Ghost doesn't discriminate who it chooses. It chose me for a specific reason though. You wouldn't believe the things we've done, the blood on my hands." Alex said, looking down at his hands.

"You don't kill people." David stated.

"I don't. The Ghost does. Still the same hands though." Alex countered. The two remained silent for a few minutes.

"...Who's in control?" David asked.

"It changes from time to time. Right now, it's me." Alex told David. "Alexander MacFarlane, an idiot who crashed an airship and got kicked out of the local academy, who saved your life more times than I can count, and your best friend. I may have changed since we last met, but I'm still the same old Alex."

"I'm not the same David." David said to both Alex, and himself.

"I've noticed. Besides the outfit change, and the weapon, you used to be more cheerful and care free. Now, your just shallow and rough. What happened?" Alex asked him.

"...A part of my died when Anna was taken from me, Ambrose too. I don't know if I'll ever be the old David again." David told Alex. Alex got up.

"I think you will." Alex stated. "You know, I couldn't decide what to do when I met you again, punch you, kick you, kill you, kiss you, yell at you." Alex walked over to David, grabbed him, and pulled him into a hug. David immediately tensed up. "I've missed you, brother."

David calmed down and hugged him back. "Me too, brother."

* * *

"So, this is what I've got." Matt told the two younger men, the three of them in Alex's car driving away from the hospital. Alex was driving, with Matt in the passenger seat and David in the middle back seat. "We know Bane can steal the aura of people she kills, and adds them to her own to increase it's strength."

"Right." David nodded.

"She can also steal the semblance of the people she kills and use them with a degree of accuracy." Matt continued.

"Also right." Alex nodded.

"But what struck me as off was when David dismembered and beheaded Bane earlier, she regrew the limbs almost instantly. There is a limit to how much aura can heal a body, and bringing them back from the dead and regrowing limbs is not something it can do." Matt told them. David glanced over at Alex.

"I don't know if I can do that." Alex stated with a sigh. "So what is healing her?"

"It's just a theory, but I knew an alchemist several years ago who studied in the creation of a red stone that could amplify alchemy." Matt told them.

"And you think Bane has one?" David asked Matt.

"The stone is just a legend, but my friend always tells me nothing is impossible. I believe that Bane has obtained something similar to this stone, that perhaps amplifies her aura to a near invulnerable level." Matt elaborated.

"So...your saying that she can't be killed." Alex deadpanned.

" _Near_ invulnerable. It seems that Bane knows what you are, whatever you are, and that's why she ran. If we use David as bait, you two can draw her in and keep her distracted." Matt told them both.

"Wait, _I'm_ the bait?" David exclaimed.

"Your an Inhuman, there is no way Bane will pass you up, especially since most of her aura is gone." Alex reasoned.

"This is bullshit." David muttered, crossing his arms.

"This is our _only_ option." Matt told David sternly, getting a glare back at him.

"So while she's distracted by us, what about you?" Alex asked the alchemist.

"The same alchemist I knew several years ago also had an alchemic formula to reverse the red stone creation process. This should, if all goes correctly, destroy the stone, and since her aura is tied to the stone, it will be destroyed too." Matt told them both. "All we need is the right area to do this, somewhere far away from any other people."

Alex nodded. "I know a place."

* * *

David walked down the corridor of the abandoned factory that Alex had taken them too. Apparently, this place was once owned by a dust refinement industry, but they were either bought out or bankrupt by the Schnee Dust Company decades ago. Nobody had entered the building in years, so there was no chance of running into anybody by accident.

David reached into his pocket, pulling out his picture of himself and Anna, and sat down against the wall, holding it loosely and looking at it. Questions ran through his mind about Anna.

Was she okay? Where was she? Why was she taken? Why had _Raven_ taken her? Why now?

"Why?" David whispered to himself, clenching his fists in frustration. He let out a deep breath, standing back up, pocketing the picture and wiped the dust from his legs. The odds currently weren't in his favor. He was literal living bait for a psychotic murdering monster, with barely healed injuries, no scythe, and his backup being his thought-to-be-dead friend and a man he met days ago. David let out a small chuckle.

Fuck it.

David ducked as the door behind him flew off the hinges, narrowly avoiding his head. He spun around and came face to faced with Bane. And she looked _pissed_.

"Just follow the plan." David whispered to himself. Bane took a swipe at David, who leaned to the side to avoid the arm, grabbed her arm and pulled it back, wrapping his arms around her neck. He yelled and hefted Bane off the ground, slamming her into the ground, cracking the concrete floor. David took Bane's confusion as the opportune moment to sucker-punch her in the face, got up, and sprinted down the corridor as fast as he could run.

" _INHUMAN_!"

David looked over his shoulder as Bane started sprinted behind him, but not gaining any ground, the two enhanced individuals matched in speed. David grinned and looked ahead, taking a right turn.

"You two better be ready when I get there."

* * *

Alex walked over to one of the tables in the main hall of the factory, finding a chain lying on the table and hanging limply on the floor. He let out a 'hmm' and picked up one end of the chain, swinging it around a couple of times.

"Daddy likes." Alex said to himself, cracking the chain against the ground, sparks shooting off the floor from the friction. He looked over his shoulder. "How much longer Matt!"

"Two minutes!" The alchemist replied, kneeling back down at the large circle that lay at his feet. It was 10 feet in diameter with many symbols and lines placed in certain spots within the circle that Alex couldn't begin to comprehend. It was very symmetrical, easily being eights of a circle chunks put together to make the circle. Matt was on the last 'chunk' with a few minor details left.

Alex looked up at the hallway across the hall and one floor up, spotting David sprint by, with Bane just barely behind him. "We've got incoming!" Alex warned Matt, running into the centre of the hall near Matt. He raised the chain to his eye level and focused on the chain. Suddenly, the chain started to crackle as lightning channelled through the chain, burning the ground beneath it and leaving black marks.

The door across the hall slammed open as David sprinted through, Bane right behind him. Alex raised his arm.

"GET DOWN!"

David saw at the chain swung downwards him, and he dropped down onto his knees, skidding across the floor. The chain struck the side of Bane's face, who just managed to move aside to avoid a lethal blow, but the electricity in the chain struck her, sending her flying across the room, sparks of electricity emanating from her body. Alex pumped his fist in victory, and threw the chain onto the ground, which turned to ash on impact, burnt out. David looked at him, surprised.

"Neat trick." David complimented, Alex grinning and giving a thumbs up. The two men looked over as Bane stumbled to her feet, clutching the right side of her face, covering her cheek and eye, blood pooling out of it with black scorch marks beneath it.

"Not finished yet." Alex stated. The two nodded and Alex ran towards Bane. Bane's eye widened and she turned to run away, but David teleported behind her, kicking her in the face and knocking her back. She growled angrily and lunged at him, but David teleported away and beneath Bane, punching her in the back of her right knee, causing her to fall to that knee. He grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her overhead with a yell.

Alex jumped up and his right fist connected with Bane's face, a cracking sound filling the room as Bane fell limp onto the ground. Alex landed and turned around to Bane as David ran over to Alex. The two watched as red sparks shot out of Bane's body as her body was rapidly healed and she got to her feet, glaring at the two men.

"Ready!"

Bane spun around, turning to Matt, having just noticed him. She drew her blades and sprinted at him. David started to run after her, but stopped.

She froze before she reached him, turning to see Alex holding her other arm and standing in the center of the circle. Bane pulled towards her and thrust her blades straight into his chest. Alex tensed, holding back a yell of pain and grabbed Bane by the neck. Matt leant down to activate the circle, but hesitated. Alex glared at him.

"Activate the circle!"

"But your aura's are-"

"DO IT!" Alex yelled as Bane drove her blades further into his chest. Matt turned to David, who nodded. Matt took a deep breath and pressed his hands onto the circle, activating the transmutation circle with blinding blue light.

* * *

 **1 Week Later...**

Matt signed his signature at the bottom of the report, writing down the date, and put it at the bottom of the pile of paper which comprised of his report about Bane.

"Well this is an unusual sight."

Matt looked up at Alyx, who was standing in front of his desk with her arms behind her back.

"What is?" Matt asked her.

"You, doing your paperwork, on time as well." Alyx told him. "Maybe now I won't have to forge your signature on anymore of the paperwork 'you' do."

"I wouldn't count on that." Matt smirked, getting a tired sigh from Alyx. "Besides, this report was an important one. A lot has happened in the last couple of weeks, and with how recent events have gone since Beacon, a lot more stuff is about to happen."

"I agree, sir." Alyx told her subordinate. "I know I've already told you, but I'm glad your back safe, sir."

"I thank you for those kind words, lieutenant, but you should be thanking David Branwen for saving me." Matt told her.

"And Alexander MacFarlane?" Alyx added.

"Not according to this report." Matt told Alyx, patting the stack of paper. "I had to tweak some things, such as keep the news of Alex's revival a secret. He says it's better if the world believes he's dead, and after seeing what he can do, I agree with him."

"Then why tell me, sir?" Alyx asked Matt.

"Because I trust you with my life, lieutenant, and we shouldn't keep things from each other." Matt told her, fully serious.

"I agree fully, sir. Does that trust extend to the rest of the team?" Alyx asked him.

"Once they return, I will tell them what happened according to what happened in the official report, I have a promise to keep." Matt told Alyx. He picked up the stack of paper and held it out to Alyx. "Would you mind taking this to General Ironwood?"

"Of course not, sir." Alyx complied, taking the report and saluting him, walking out of the office. Matt leant back, letting out a deep breath, rubbing his wrists. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch. On the front was the symbol of Atlas, with a basic six-pointed star behind within a circle. However, the design was heavily damaged from a large dent in the center with cracks all over the front, barely being held together. He rubbed his thumb over it, and put it back in his pocket.

He remembered his goal: to ensure that what caused this to happen to his watch never happens again.

* * *

David slotted the last piece of his scythe back together, completing it. He stood up, picking his scythe up and giving it a couple of swings and spinning it in his right hand. He folded it down into its compact form and attached it to his belt.

David turned and leant against the railing on the cliff edge, looking out at the Kingdom of Mistral. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his picture, looking at it again.

His goal was to stop Bane, and he did. His new goal: to find Raven Branwen and her tribe, find out why they took Anna, and save her.

He sighed, pocketing the picture and leaning back on the railing. First issue is finding where the Branwen tribe were, and he only knew one person who might know where it is.

The door behind him opened.

"Hey, kiddo."

David leant off the railing, turning around to see Qrow standing with Team RNJR. They looked relieved to see him, especially Ruby. David smiled.

"Hey guys, good to be back."

* * *

 **And there we have it, arc 2 officially complete! So wow, this arc was...it was something. Compared to my initial idea, it had quite a drastic change. The basic elements stayed the same, with Matt, David and Alex working together to stop Bane, but this arc was going to be a literal copy of Red vs. Blue season 6 in terms of plot, but this just has some minor similarities. Not that that's bad, it's actually better I have my own ideas, but I don't think this is anywhere near as good as it could have been. I think the main issue was that it changed so much, so I had to come up with ideas on the fly, but overall, I think it was alright.**

 **Now, the next arc, arc 3, will be the events of RWBY volume 5, and man am I excited to write this. Unlike this arc, where the plan was quickly changed, I have the whole arc planned out and I'm very happy with it, so I will make sure it stays the same so the writing will be as I planned it to go. In terms of what I thought of RWBY Volume 5, instead of a massive review here, I will put a small review at the bottom of each corresponding chapter, so the first chapter will be a review about the first episode, and so on.**

 **So, for the next few chapters, the next chapter will be another world of remnant, not 100% sure what yet, review if you have a suggestion, and the next arc should last 14 chapters, then another WoR, and onto arc 4!**

 **So, as always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and I'll see you all in Arc 3!**


	23. World of Remnant II - Alchemists

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE - WORLD OF REMNANT II - ALCHEMISTS**

Before the formation of the Huntsman Academies, who protected the innocent from the creatures of Grimm? These old protectors of Remnant were Alchemists.

An Alchemist, unlike an Inhuman, is not a subspecies on Remnant, but is instead a study of a particular science and an occupation that any individual can learn, whether they be Human or Faunus, provided they have the correct motivation, knowledge and teacher. From learning the basics of Alchemy to being able to accurately perform Alchemy can take decades to master, even years to get past basic Alchemy. The basics of Alchemy are learning how to draw Transmutation Circles, as every circle will have a different effects on the transmutation.

The art of Alchemy works by understanding matter, deconstructing the matter down, and then reconstructing the matter into something new. This is the law of equivalent exchange, which allows Alchemists to create weapons, structures and other objects out of mass. However, the limitations of Alchemy is the equivalent exchange, as it is impossible to create something out of nothing. In order to create something, something of equal value must be used in the exchange. If an Alchemist attempts to overcome the law of equivalent exchange, the alchemical reaction is rebounded back onto the Alchemist with drastic effects.

While Huntsmen and Huntresses have taken the spotlight of Alchemists as the protector of Remnant, Alchemists do still exist scattered across Remnant, usually found in smaller villages more prone to Grimm attacks. One of the most common uses for Alchemists was Mistral during the Great War to fight against the forces of Vale and Vacuo. Today, Atlas still have Alchemists among their ranks, such as Lieutenant Colonel Matthew Sable, but their numbers have greatly dropped in the 80 years since the Great War.

Despite their declining numbers, Alchemists are still considered powerful individuals against Grimm and other people. However, with the rising number of Huntsmen and Huntresses and the increasing strength of the Atlesian military, it is curious why Atlas still have Alchemists at all...

* * *

 **New World of Remnant on Alchemists, thought this would be the most relevant subject with the previous arc (and the next...). Any ideas for a future World of Remnant with more not-so-subtle foreshadowing, let me know!**


	24. Converging

**ARC THREE - OFFICIAL SYNOPSIS**

 _Having learned the truth about Anna, defeating Bane, and returning to Qrow and Team RNJR, David searches for Anna by finding the Spring Maiden and Raven Branwen, his aunt and the woman who took Anna. Vanessa arrives at Mistral with Weiss in search of her sister, Winter. Alex returns to Menagerie after helping David defeat Bane, to help Blake, Sun and her parents take back the White Fang, but this biggest challenge is his inner demon. Epsilon and Yang journey to find Raven Branwen, while Epsilon discovers new powers he didn't know he had._

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR - CONVERGING**

* * *

"The City of Mistral..."

"...It's about time!"

Team RNJR and Qrow walked through the dimly lit corridor within one of Mistral's mountains. Qrow took the lead, front and centre, with Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Ren behind him. Qrow walked his normal walk, hands deep in his pockets, but missing his trademark slouch, for he was in a better mood. Having spent weeks recovering from Tyrian's poison, Qrow was now fully recovered and taking the kids to see the headmaster of Haven Academy, Leonardo Lionheart, as well as...somebody else who has been away for some time.

"Why are we walking again?" Nora asked the huntsman, annoyance in her voice.

"I though I'd take you kids on the scenic route." Qrow told them, half truthfully.

"It has taken us many months to reach Mistral, facing obstacles, missing maps, broken airships." Ren listed off.

"Oh, and you know, all those things that tried to _murder_ us." Jaune added. Ruby just scoffed at that.

"We were fine. Only _one of us_ almost died." Ruby pointed out, turning deliberately towards her uncle. He noticed, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Hey!" Qrow scolded playfully, Nora doing a similar thing to Ren. Ruby let out a small sigh.

"It's too bad we couldn't all be here to see it. I hoped he'd be back in time." Ruby said with a small hint of sadness, the other kids silently agreeing.

Qrow let out a little smirk.

"I'm sure he'd doing alright. He survived on his own for months trailing us, a couple of weeks alone in the kingdom mustn't have been nearly as bad." Jaune assured Ruby, who gave him a small appreciative smile.

The five of them stopped when they reached the double doors, and Qrow pushed them open, the bright daylight shining onto them. After a moment of readjusting their eyes, they saw it all. The tall mountains, almost clear blue sky, blazing sun, David leaning on the railing, hints of civilisation on the upper levels of the mountains-,

...Wait...

The four members of RNJR were silent from shock as they saw David on the edge of the wooden balcony, leaning on the railing and looking out at the kingdom in front of him, as if he were waiting for something, or someone. Their shock quickly turned to relief, knowing their friend was safe.

Qrow spoke up first.

"Hey, kiddo."

David leant off the railing, turning around to see Qrow standing with Team RNJR. They looked relieved to see him, especially Ruby. David smiled.

"Hey guys, good to be back."

"David!" Ruby cheered, rushing over and hugging him. "I'm so glad you're okay! Where have you been?! Why have you been gone for so long?!" Ruby shot rapid fire questions at him. David chuckled a little, patting her on the back.

"Easy, Ruby, you don't wanna kill David after he's just got back." Qrow told his niece. Ruby quickly let go with a nervous chuckle. She glanced over off the balcony and her eyes widened at the sight of Mistral from up high in the mountains. Qrow nodded to himself, Ruby successfully distracted, turning back to David, who was conversing with the remainder of Team RNJR.

"You could have told us in person you were leaving." Jaune pointed out.

"I don't know, Ruby might not have let me go alone, or at all. Let's just say it was _very_ important that I left without delay or distraction. Not that I'm saying your a distraction." David assured them.

"Eh, most of the time we're not." Nora shrugged.

"Was your mission successful?" Ren asked David. He hesitated for a second.

"Yes, I stopped Bane, but it was far from a breeze." David told them, grabbing his left wrist with his cybernetic hand. "Thinking back on it, had I done it alone, I would more likely then not be dead."

"Others were with you?" Nora asked him.

"Uhh...it's complicated." David told them vaguely.

"Hey kids!" Qrow called out, catching all five of their attentions. "Playtime's over, let's head up to the academy."

"Right!" Ruby complied, the five of them joining Qrow on the elevator. She turned to David as they stepped on. "I'm really glad you're okay, David."

"Thanks Ruby." David thanked her, ruffling her hair a bit. She growled a little, grabbing her hair and readjusted it, mumbling as she walked over to her other friends. David sighed, turning to Qrow.

"What really happened, David?" Qrow asked him, deadly serious. David clenched his fists, narrowing his eyes angrily.

"Anna's gone, Qrow. Raven has her."

* * *

Vanessa looked out of the window, staring at the seemingly endless body of water, only given away by the land mass far in the distance. She was alone in the cargo bay of an Atlesian transport she and Weiss got a ride on. The contents of the cargo ship, a large amount of dust, wasn't here...legally, but that bothered Vanessa little. While she still has a sense of justice, and knows illegal acts are wrong, she doesn't like the Schnee's too much, after their...hospitality...at their home in Atlas.

"The pilot says we're passing over Lake Matsu. We should be arriving at Mistral shortly." Weiss told Vanessa. She looked over at Weiss and gave a small smile and nod.

"Thank the gods, we've been in the air for too long." Vanessa complained.

"I'll have to agree with you on that." Weiss told Vanessa. Vanessa looked at Weiss and noticed her worried expression.

"Is something the matter?" Vanessa asked her. Weiss let out a small sigh.

"The pilot picked up a transmission, it was a distress signal calling for help." Weiss told her. "I wanted us to go help them, but the pilot said we were ill prepared to assist them, as this ship lacks any kind of weaponry."

"Plenty of dust though." Vanessa pointed out, looking around the cargo bay. Vanessa turned back to Weiss and still noticed the uneasiness on her face, and changed the subject. "So, you must care a lot about Winter."

"Oh, absolutely!" Weiss said cheerfully. "Right now, my sister is the only true family I still have. I really hope to be able to see her soon."

"Guess she is a really big deal, huh?" Vanessa asked.

"Winter is exceptional, as both a fighter and an older sister. She helped me take my first steps towards summoning, so I'm so excited to show her how much progress i have made with it."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Vanessa said with a small smile.

"Oh, I wasn't aware you had a sister. What's she like?" Weiss asked Vanessa. Vanessa instantly paled, tensing up and eyes widening a little. Weiss felt instant regret. "I-I'm sorry, if it's a poor subject, we can discuss something else?"

"...No, I'm okay." Vanessa assured the former heiress. "I can't block her out forever. I had a little sister called Chastity, she was seven, and she was a little angel. I raised her on my own from when she was a baby as our parents abandoned us soon after her birth, I don't know why, and quite frankly I don't care." Vanessa rubbed her shoulder a little. "When I met David, he trained me to be a leader of the only huntsman team from where I came from, and I owe him everything. But the reason he was there was he was sent to deal with a spreading virus."

"Yes, I remember vaguely, David and his team left Beacon shortly before the Vytal festival, but they said they were heading to Vacuo?" Weiss stated questioningly.

"They were, they crashed midway there." Vanessa told Weiss, who looked surprised. Vanessa let out a deep sigh. "To put it long-story-short, my sister was ambushed by one of the infected people and was hidden from me, David and my friends so we couldn't save her before she turned. David...killed the _thing_ that took my sister's place. And when I found out who caused my sister's death, I put a bullet through his skull, and I have zero regrets for doing that."

"O-Oh." Weiss stuttered.

"I'm not a murderer, Weiss. I don't kill people without a second thought, that is honestly more David's style. But...the pure rage I felt after my sister died couldn't be contained, and I lost control. I-I don't regret killing that bastard, but if I had thought about it more, I'd rather he spent the rest of his short days rotting in a cell." Vanessa told Weiss. Weiss was still in shock. "I'm sorry if I killed the mood."

"N-No, I understand, in a way." Weiss assured Vanessa. "You loved your sister dearly, and having her taken from you would do that to you, anybody really. If Yang lost Ruby, or the other way around...I don't want to even think what hell they would bring. But if somebody even tried to hurt my sister, I would be so terrifying that the Grimm would shake in fear."

"Well, I mean, you can sometimes be terrifying." Vanessa told Weiss.

"I-I-I am not terrifying!" Weiss exclaimed. Vanessa let out a laugh.

"From what David's told me, you weren't exactly the most...friendly...when you first joined Beacon." Vanessa told Weiss honestly. Weiss let out a tired sigh.

"Oh, don't remind me." Weiss muttered. Vanessa smiled.

"Sure thing, Weiss." Vanessa told her, leaning against the cold metal wall and looking again out of the window.

* * *

"Hello!? HELLO!?"

David winced a little as Ruby's loud yelling filled the corridors of Haven Academy. Ruby had a _serious_ set of lungs on her.

"Maybe try louder?" Nora suggested. David tensed at the thought.

"Why is nobody here?" David asked out-loud as the group continued towards Lionheart's office.

"Well, schools not in session right now, maybe that's it?" Jaune suggested. David shook his head in disagreement.

"No, the staff should still be here guarding this place." David told them. RNJR hadn't thought of that.

"Something's not right." Qrow stated, and ran ahead. The kids quickly ran after him, stopping at the double doors. "Get ready!" Qrow ordered, the five of them grabbing and unfolding their weapons, David reaching back and holding his weapon, but opting not to retrieve it, since it could still malfunction.

Qrow slammed his foot into the doors, busting them open to reveal a bearded man, who promptly screamed in fear. The RNJR screamed in surprise. Then Qrow fell. The Lionheart collapsed. David sighed, letting go of his weapon and pulling Qrow to his feet as RNJR reeled back from the shock, Lionheart still unconscious on the floor.

"Lose your balance there? Drank too much?" David asked Qrow, who shook his head, ruffling his hair back into place.

"Not enough." Qrow grumbled, getting small laughs from RNJR. They looked at Lionheart on the floor, who was still unconscious.

"What do we do with him?" Nora asked. Qrow sighed heavily in annoyance.

"Let's get him to his desk, it'll be a while before he's up. Happens all the time." Qrow grumbled the last part as he and David lifted Lionheart up, dragging him into the office as Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora followed inside.

* * *

Alex opened another toolbox in the garage attached the the Belladonna household. His car still had some faults after the fight with the sea dragon, some months ago, and he hadn't really had time to fix it, busy dealing with the White Fang and helping David stop Bane.

Alex picked up a wrench, leaning down onto his back and pushed himself under his car, tightening a bolt which was loose. He reached over to another loose bolt, attaching the wrench to it, and pulled, tightening it.

 _Thud_

Alex stopped, sighing and closing his eyes, putting the wrench down and pushed himself out from under his car. He leant up, pushing himself to his feet.

"You know, Ilia, it's against the law to break into someone's house without permission." Alex stated, grabbing a towel and wiping his hands. He turned around, seeing the garage empty. He looked up at the darkened roof. "I know you're up there, I'd rather you came down without us having to fight."

After a few seconds, Ilia dropped down from the ceiling, her skin darkened to help herself camouflage in the darkness. It quickly reverted back to the usual skin tone.

"How did you know I was here? There is no way you could have seen me up there." Ilia stated, hand gripping her weapon tightly.

"I heard you, I have better hearing then you think, among other things." Alex stated. He glanced at her weapon, sighing. "You know it's no good against me, so why bother?"

Ilia hesitated, but released it, taking a few hesitant steps back.

"Where's Blake?" Ilia asked him.

"Not here." Alex stated simply.

"The _where_ is she?" Ilia elaborated, slight annoyance in her tone of voice. Alex chuckled to himself silently.

"That's none of your concern. I'm not giving secrets away to the enemy." Alex told Ilia.

"You consider me your enemy?" She asked him. He let out a dry laugh.

"No, I don't. But you attacked me, hurt my friend, you're part of an organisation that hates my species, so you made me your enemy." Alex explained to her. He walked over to his car, sitting on the hood.

"How can you be like that?" Ilia asked him.

"Like what?" Alex asked Ilia back.

"So nonchalant. Every human who has ever seen me has either feared me, hated me or pitied me, yet you just don't seem to care." Ilia elaborated. Alex shrugged.

"It's because _really_ I don't care." Alex told Ilia, getting up. "This whole Faunus revolution you're part of doesn't concern me, I don't want any part in it, but it does concern my friends, so I chose to help them. Right now, they're confronting the Albain brothers about your scroll, and I'm sure they'll just disregard and write it off as you being some traitor. I'm not there because I'm not a Faunus, hell I shouldn't even be calling myself a human at this point either, so it's not my business. My business is helping my friends, so it's nothing personal, Ilia." Alex told her, muttering to himself a little too. Ilia was silent for a few moments, taking it in.

"What is your name?" Ilia asked Alex.

"Why?" Alex asked back.

"When I leave, I'll be reporting what happened here, and it helps to know your name." Ilia lied. Alex saw right through it, but played along.

"What's your name?" Alex asked her.

"Ilia Amitola."

"Alexander MacFarlane."

Alex sighed, grabbing a wrench and going back under his car.

"You're just letting me go?" Ilia asked curiously.

"I don't want to fight you, but if you try, you will lose." Alex warned her, not bothering to move out from under his car. Ilia shot him one more curious glance and leapt up and exited through a window, closing it behind her.

* * *

"Oh, ho, my head..." Lionheart muttered weakly, eyes slowly opening. He quickly realised he was back in his office, sitting at his desk. He saw six other people in the room. Qrow he recognised, who was taking a drink from his flask. Four kinds were sitting on the sofa, the black and red haired girl on her scroll, the ginger haired girl asleep on the shoulder of the boy with long black hair, and the blonde boy was staring into seemingly nothing. He lastly saw the young man Qrow had told him about David, or as Salem would call him, the Inhuman.

"Finally with us, Leo?" Qrow asked him, clear annoyance in his voice. The four kids on the sofa turned to him, the black haired boy nudging the girl next to him awake. Lionheart gripped his chest, taking a few deep breaths.

"Qrow...you nearly scared me to death!" Lionheart exclaimed. Qrow growled.

"Why weren't you waiting for us at the entrance?" Qrow asked the headmaster. Lionheart quickly took his pocket watch out, checking the time. It has been 23 minutes since he last checked it, just before Qrow and the kids arrived.

"I guess time must have slipped my mind." Lionheart lied.

"I don't buy it." David stated, Qrow silently agreeing. Lionheart quickly tried to change the subject, looking over to team RNJR.

"Oh, you four must be the children that Qrow told me about." Lionheart stated.

"Yes, sir!" Ruby acknowledged, getting to her feet with a slight salute, the other's standing up too. "Ruby Rose!"

"Jaune Arc."

"Nora Valkyrie!"

"Lie Ren."

Lionheart let out a hearty, warm laugh. David's bullshit-detector was going haywire, and he knew the prime suspect.

"And you must be Qrow's son, David." Lionheart stated to David.

"Yeah." David confirmed simply, pushing himself off the bookcase. He walked over to Lionheart, putting his hands on his desk. "Professor, where are all your staff?"

"I-It's too early for them to come back, classes are not in session yet, t-they will be returning in a few months when classes are back in session." Lionheart stuttered.

"Brilliant idea." David deadpanned. "Are you a moron? Who's guarding the relic?" Lionhearts eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-You know about the relics?" Lionheart asked him.

"We all do. Qrow told me almost a decade ago, and I told the other's on the way here, all about Salem, the gods, the relics, the maidens. It's not good to keep _secrets_ from your _allies_ , professor." David told the headmaster, who was almost whimpering in fear.

"David." Qrow said to him, giving him a look to back off. David complied, taking a couple of steps back and crossing his arms, still giving Lionheart a stern glare. "We know Salem's group are heading here for the Relic, we need to find the Spring Maiden and get her as far away from here as possible."

"Qrow, you know full well the Spring Maiden has been missing for over a decade now." Lionheart reminded him.

"Regardless, we need this place defended, we need all the huntsmen and huntresses we can get. The seven of us aren't enough to fight them." Qrow told Lionheart. He sighed.

"Unfortunately, due to the events that happened during the Vytal Festival, Grimm activity surrounding Mistral has increased exponentially, and considering that Mistral's territory covers more than the other kingdoms, it makes is infinitely harder to protect. The council decided to reassign all huntsmen and huntresses to fend off the Grimm, meaning we won't be able to get any of them here." Lionheart explained to Qrow.

"Surely some huntsmen were left here in case of an attack, you wouldn't leave this place completely defenceless if it's to guard a relic." David pointed out.

"Um, sorry, but why is the Spring Maiden so important? And why do we need the Spring Maiden away from the relic?" Ruby asked, confused.

"I thought you told them." Lionheart stated to David, who sighed.

"It's a lot to fill in, with such a short amount of time." David answered back. Qrow turned to RNJR.

"Kids, the relics located at the four huntsmen academies can only be accessed by a single, specific maiden. The Fall Maiden for Choice, Winter for Creation, Summer for Destruction and Spring for Choice. The relic here at Haven Academy can _only_ be accessed by the Spring Maiden, and her alone."

"Well, then, what happened to her?" Jaune asked them.

"She ran away over a decade ago, the responsibilities that came with the powers, even though she was eager and believed she was ready, was too much for her. Since then, we have been unable to find the Spring Maiden." Lionheart explained to them.

"Until now." Qrow added, confusing Lionheart. "While I was recovering, David started trailing a bandit tribe and heard they had the Spring Maiden. I can vouch for him, I've had my suspicions for some time."

"A-Are you serious!? This is incredible news! Where!?" Lionheart exclaimed excitedly, raising from his desk and grabbing Qrow. Qrow pushed him off and grabbed his scroll, putting it on the desk. A holographic projection of an area outside the kingdom was shown, with a red dot in the center.

"This is roughly where David found them, but he says they move every couple of weeks, so it's likely they aren't exactly there, but close by." Qrow explained to Lionheart. "But we have another problem: the tribe with Spring is the Branwen tribe."

"Raven." Lionheart stated worryingly. RNJR were somewhat confused, turning to David. David noticed.

"Raven is Yang's mom, and my aunt. Qrow was part of the tribe before he and Raven went to Beacon. I may be a Branwen, but I've never been in the tribe." David explained.

"Too right you haven't." Qrow grumbled.

"Well, with this information, I can request huntsmen from the council and we can head out in a few weeks." Lionheart told them.

"A few _weeks_?" Qrow repeated, shocked.

"Yes, a few weeks." Lionheart confirmed, turning and reaching for the scroll. He stopped when he realised it was gone, slowly returning to his seat.

"Leo, a few _hours_ is too long, let along weeks." Qrow told the headmaster. "My sister has the Spring Maiden, and we know where she is! We need to go as soon as possible!"

"In case you have already forgotten, Qrow, there are no available huntsmen and huntresses right now, and we will need the councils approval-"

"Then damn the council, we'll do it ourselves." Qrow told Lionheart harshly. "We're trained and experienced huntsmen, these kids are basically prodigies for their ages, and my own kids got more potential then all of us combined." David rained an eyebrow.

Exaggerating much, Qrow?

"Yeah!" Nora exclaimed, shooting to her feet with a cheer. Ren stood up.

"Perhaps we can have a more...peaceful solution?" Ren suggested, but seemed to have gone to nobodies head.

"Unfortunately, there are too many unknown variables to go out and attack the Branwen tribe. Raven alone is equally matched to you, Qrow, and I'm not exactly in my prime anymore, and these kids may be good, but Raven's sheer numbers will outmatch us, not to mention they have a maiden on their side who has likely had years to hone her skills. If we want a chance to defeat them and retrieve the Spring Maiden, we much be patient, Qrow. We get _one_ shot at this."

The room was silent for a few moments, until Jaune spoke up.

"What about Cinder, and Emerald and Mercury. They claimed to have came from Haven Academy, do you have anything on them?"

"Unfortunately not, as soon as the broadcast stopped, I personally went to look for these so called students, but I found nothing. They had everything planned from the beginning." Lionheart explained, Jaune clenching his fists in anger.

"I have an alternate plan." David told them, all eyes turning to him. "If I can find the Branwen tribe, and identify who is the Spring Maiden, I can grab her and teleport back before they know she's gone."

"Well, young man, I-"

"I agree with David's plan." Qrow cut Lionheart off. "Even if David does run into trouble, he can fight them off, and if worst comes to worst, he can teleport back and try again another day. We can even provide backup should he need it."

"But you can't-"

"No, best I go alone, it'll bring unnecessary danger to whoever I bring, and it'll be more of a strain on me to teleport multiple people at once." David explained. "I can head out tonight."

"Young man, I must protest." Lionheart told David. "While I agree this plan is sound, and has few risks, if this plan fails, Raven and her tribe will likely move to somewhere even you can't find. Allow me to at least consult the council on this plan first, so we can at least get their approval."

"Okay, we can wait." Qrow told Lionheart before David could argue. "We'll be staying in the kingdom, so short-range communication is still up. Keep in touch." Qrow told the headmaster, turning to David and RNJR. "C'mon kids, lets go." Qrow headed to the double doors, RNJR just behind him. David followed, but paused when he saw someone in the window, very briefly, before they went out of view. Someone with long black hair, and golden eyes.

Is it...?

"Is there something you see, David?" Lionheart asked, looking out the window too briefly.

"No." David lied, heading out the office, pushing the doors closed behind him.

* * *

Ashley pressed a few more buttons on her scroll, looking at the map she had copied. She looked at it's coordinated closely.

If David, Qrow and those kids were heading to Raven Branwen, it is very likely that Yang will head there too, to find her mother.

And if Yang is heading there, Epsilon will be heading there too.

Containing her slight excitement, Ashley pocketed her scroll and leapt off the side of the building, skidding down the face of the mountain.

* * *

"Kids, you go on ahead to the room, me and David need to chat quickly." Qrow told RNJR, who nodded and headed off, Ruby giving a quick wave. Qrow smirked and turned to David, the smirk vanishing.

"Qrow, you know full well I wasn't following that tribe for the Spring Maiden." David told Qrow.

"Yeah, I know, but I figured you must have heard something about her during your search for Anna." Qrow assumed.

"I don't know, the Spring Maiden wasn't exactly my focus." David admitted.

"Then make it your focus." Qrow told David. "I agreed with your plan because it's the safest, and best solution, and also something I'd hope Ozpin would agree with. When you're ready, you go to the Branwen tribe and find Spring, and bring her back. And, if you find Anna, bring her back too, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Okay." David nodded.

"David, remember, the Spring Maiden is priority _one_. Not Anna. I know you love her and miss her, but there are more things at stake then you or even I realise. Can I trust you to do the right thing?" Qrow asked David.

"Yes." David answered without hesitation. Qrow couldn't see any signs of doubt on his face, and nodded. David reached into his pocket, holding out Qrow's scroll. "Better me than you, lucks not on your side." Qrow took back his scroll and smirked a little.

"Thanks, kiddo. Talk to you later." Qrow told him, walking off in another direction.

"Hey, where are you going?" David asked Qrow.

"Where do you think?"

The nearest bar.

* * *

Later, Qrow sat alone in the nearby bar, thinking about recent events. He lifted his head a little.

"I thought you were leaving." Qrow stated, turning and looking at David.

"Wanted to make sure my old man was doing alright." David told him. He sighed and shook his head. "Are you sure you're body can take alcohol so soon after recovery. You almost died."

"Eh, what doesn't kill me, makes me stronger." Qrow stated, downing his drink. "When you leaving?"

"Later tonight. Why?" David asked. Qrow grabbed a bar stool and dragged it over to the bar.

"Come have a drink with your old man, you've earned it." Qrow told him, grabbing another glass. He poured two drinks as David sat down. The two tapped glasses and drank.

"E-excuse me." Qrow and David turned around to see a young man with black hair behind them. He looked at David, surprised.

"What?" David asked.

"You're David, the Inhuman." Oscar told him. "I've seen you before."

"How did-"

 **"Yes, that was one of the first things I did. Best you know the two of them now."**

"You know, I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak." Qrow told Oscar.

"...Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there." Oscar said, nudging his head to the side slightly. Qrow and David looked at him, confused. "Um...I'm supposed to tell you...'I'd like my cane back'...?"

Qrow looked at him, surprised, but nodded and smirked, getting to his feet. Qrow held Oscar's cane in his hand, retracted just to the hilt.

"It's good to see you again, Oz." Qrow told Oscar, and tossed him the hilt. Oscar caught the hilt as it expanded into it's cane form. Oscar held onto it and looked back at Qrow, and at David.

* * *

Epsilon grabbed the fuel pump, lifting the flap on the back of Bumblebee and inserted the pump, squeezing it as dust started pouring into the motorbike. He glanced into the adjacent shop, named "Just Rite", which made him groan in annoyance every time he looked at it, like Yang just made a pun.

Weird.

He looked up at the shop and saw Yang leaning at the bar, removing her sunglasses and talking to the clerk behind the bar. He smiled a little, proud of how far she had come, how far they had both come, since the Fall of Beacon. He had his doubts about her plans with Raven, but he trusted Yang enough.

The pump clicked as it indicated the motorbike's tank was full, Epsilon removed the pump and reattached it back onto the holder, closing the flap on Bumblebee. He walked over to the shop, opening the door. His eyes widened and he immediately ducked as a man flew over his head and onto the ground behind him. Epsilon turned back to Yang, who's eyes were red. e sighed, standing back up.

"What was it this time? The hair?" Epsilon asked.

"The hair." Yang confirmed, blinking, eyes turning back to lilac. Epsilon sighed, walking over to the bar.

"Yang, you can't just punch your problems away, Taiyang taught you that." Epsilon told her.

"I told him not to bother me, but he wouldn't listen. And nobody touches the hair." Yang told him. Epsilon smirked, patting Yang on the head, which was more of a struggle as he was shorter than her. Yang smirked. "You're about to cross the line, brother."

"Meh, it was worth it." Epsilon shrugged, turning to the man behind the bar, handing him some lien cards. "I filled up the motorbike outside, this should cover the cost." He accepted it, and handed a bottle of water to him.

"For the young lady, that guy was driving me insane." He explained. Epsilon just 'hmm'd' and gave the drink to Yang, who popped it open and started drinking it. "So, what are you two doing out here?"

"We're looking for somebody." Epsilon answered.

"Out here?" He asked, a single laugh following. "Not many people out here, too far from the kingdom. Way I reckon it, there's only one person of note around here..."

"Raven Branwen." Yang stated, putting the empty bottle on the bar.

"N-Now hold on, you don't want to be messing with bandits. They're nothing but trouble." He warned them both. The two blondes glanced at each other.

"I think we can handle it, but thanks for the advice." Epsilon told him as he and Yang left the shop. Yang put on her aviators, getting onto the driving seat on Bumblebee and revved the engine to life. Epsilon went to get on, but Yang stopped him. "What?"

"You've got some dust on your hands. Don't want you messing my baby up." Yang told Epsilon, affectionately patting Bumblebee. Epsilon sighed, rubbing his hands together, wiping all of the dust off. Once Yang deemed him clean enough, Epsilon sat behind Yang, putting his hands on the back of Bumblebee.

If he could, Epsilon would have jumped out of his skin right then.

Just as his hands pressed onto the back of the motorbike, sparks shot out of his hands and onto the metal on the back of Bumblebee. Epsilon shot up in surprise, looking at where he had touched. There was nothing wrong with it, no sign of anything having happened.

"Hey, is something the matter?" Yang asked her brother, looking over her shoulder.

"No." Epsilon lied, sitting back down, hands on his knees. Just as Yang revved the engine to take off, the man Yang threw out the bar got up. Upon closer inspection, he looked like some kind of bandit.

"Hey, girly!" He yelled over the loud motorbike.

"Seriously! This isn't over yet!? Take the hint man!" Yang yelled at him, annoyed. The bandit simply grinned, a tooth missing.

"I hear your...looking for someone."

* * *

"Somebody open the door! We've got a problem!"

Jaune looked up from the floor while sitting on the couch, turning to Ren and Nora, who all had a serious expression on. Jaune got up quickly and opened the door-

"I found him!"

Qrow stumbled past Jaune into the sitting room and collapsed onto the sofa Jaune was on, mumbling amount finding somebody.

"Qrow! Get back here!" David yelled, following Qrow into the sitting room, with a slight stumble.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE!?" Ruby basically screamed from the other room, stomping into the sitting room. "CAN'T A GIRL READ HER COMICS IN PEACE!?"

*burp*

Ruby looked at Qrow, sighing with a hand over her eyes.

"Qrow, did you get drunk again?" Ruby asked tiredly, and annoyed.

"... _maybe_..." Qrow slurred.

"He drank A LOT." David countered, putting his hand on the wall for support.

"David, have you been drinking too!? I thought you were better then that!" Ruby yelled at him.

"It's not my fault! The stuff he uses is WAY stronger then anything I've ever had. It's a miracle I'm standing, let alone fully-no- _mostly_ conscious." David complained.

"Stupid men." Ruby muttered, kicking the floor lightly.

"Wow." RNJR turned to the door, to see Oscar walk in slowly, looking at Ruby. "You...have silver eyes..."

Ruby's eyes widened slightly, looking at everyone in the room briefly, before turning back to Oscar.

"Who...are you?"

" _Hahahaha_!"

"Well..." Oscar held his hands together nervously. "My name is Oscar Pine..."

"...Wait for it..."

"...But you probably know me better as...Professor Ozpin..." Oscar told them nervously.

Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Ren all looked at Oscar in disbelief, the young man shuffling nervously with all the attention on him. They turned to David, who just sighed deeply, his head resting on the wall. With Ozpin returning, and Qrow out for the count, it's up to him to fill them in...with more information.

Guess the retrieval of Spring will be tomorrow.

* * *

 **AND IT'S HERE! Jesus Christ, 6000 words, that's easily the longest chapter I've wrote in a long time, and it has taken a LONG time to get this written. Personally, I loved writing this. Favourite scene was with Vanessa and Weiss, since we got to delve into Vanessa's backstory, and I had to read one of my older stories for that, and it was actually fun reading it, since I had forgotten what I wrote, it was like reading something new! Contrast to this, the Alex and Ilia scene was a lot harder, since I don't think it flowed nearly as well, but it was necessary to show how Alex has changed recently, and that will be brought up soon.**

 **So, as this is the start of Arc 3, the cover image has changed, and everyone is looking...a little worse for wear. Plus those ominous red eyes, are they Ravens? Or perhaps somebody else? FIND OUT SOON!**

 **In terms of when 'soon' is, no idea. Since the next chapter has an extensive fight scene, it'll probably take longer, and don't expect another 6000 word chapter, since this one is likely a one-off, for a while at least. Hopefully within a couple of weeks, but if you're wanting it sooner, feel free to ask. More motivation, the better.**

 **As always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
